El fin de equestria FIM
by Zthree3-777-XfourX
Summary: muy bien este es mi primer fanfic, trata el fin de equestria por un poni que no es poni y como los mas poderosos se unen para proteger esquestria (celestia, luna, discord, doctor whooves, etc), contiene sangre, gore, escenas violentas, gore, matanza, algunas escenas de comedia, asesinatos, gore, torturas, traicion, gore, ehh bueno GORE! entren solo los que no son gallina,
1. El comienzo

**bueno que tal como están, esta es mi primera historia, aceptare sus comentarios avísenme si falla algo en la ortografía ya que en si mi fuerte es matemática y no letras(una de las razones por la cual escribo),**

**como sea eh, este fic trata de un poni de tierra que no es un poni, bueno tampoco es mi OC, bueno de hecho si lo es aunque no lo sea de cierto modo lo es. bueno no se si es posible adueñarte de algo que no tiene dueño?, nah es complicado. bueno con ustedes el primer capitulo:**

* * *

El comienzo:(no se me ocurrio otro nombre XD)

Todo comienza en un universo paralelo de mlp:FIM que es exactamente igual al original

DIA 1:

Era un tranquila tarde como cualquier otro, nada raro en lo absoluto(pobres no saben lo que los espera)

El tren de las 12:15 había arribado, y de uno de las puertas venia un poni de tierra que nunca antes había estado en ponyville. tenia el pelaje negro como la infinita oscuridad de un alma atormentada, su crin era roja como la sangre fresca que es sacada por un cuchillo afilado, y sus ojos eran de color rojo tan rojo como el fuego del mismo infierno, y su cutie mark era el símbolo yang cubierto de un aura roja y tambien tenia lo que parecia un brazalete de metal que tenia un medidor, nuestro enigmático amigo caminaba por la tranquilas calles de ponyville aparentemente sin rumbo mirando las casas con una serenidad que daba miedo, claro hasta que cierta pony rosa se encuentra con el

-**¡hey! hola que tal mi nombre es pinkie pie, no te había visto por aquí antes, y conozco a cada pony en ponyville, y como no te habia visto antes deduje que eras nuevo y si eres nuevo no conoces a nadie y si no conoces de seguro te sientes solo, y sentirse solo es malo muy muy malo asi que..**

**-"cielos cuanto habla esta chica, habla y habla y habla mejor sacárselo de encima"**

-**y así se fundo Equestria** - respondió pinkie - **permite me hacerte un recorrido por la ciudad y después de eso podemos hacer !UNA FIESTAAA!**

**-no gracias - **respondió de forma cortante y siguió su camino dejando a una sorprendida y a la vez confundida pinkie pie

**- ¿QUEEE!? y que hay de la super mega hiper fiesta que...**

**-odio las fiestas- **respondió de forma tajante y siguió su camino

-**como puedes odiar las fiestas todo el mundo ama las fiestas**

**-vine aqui de vacaciones para relajarme y estar lo mas solo posible"y aparte por una apuesta"**

**-pero ni siquiera quieres que te haga una fiesta**

-**mucho menos una fiesta**

**-pero ni siquiera conoces a nadie en la ciudad ni a nadie del pueblo ni al**

**-bueno si acepto al menos un tour por ponyville me dejaras en PAZ!**

**-claro y mas la super fiesta que**

**-No, sin fiesta**

**-pero**

**-no**

**-ni siquiera...**

**-no**

**-por lo menos**

**-NOOOO! -** grito mirandole a los ojos de pinkie, era la primera vez que le miraba directamente a los ojos, esos ojos hicieron que pinkie pie perdiera todo el amor de vivir la tristeza mas profunda que pueda existir aunque solo duro unos segundos, luego pinkie se sintió algo mareada pero inmediatamente recupero toda su alegria

- **ah! en que iba o si bueno si no quieres una fiesta esta bien pero no tienes que gritar, ahora ven te mostrare el pueblo - **dijo pinkie para después dar saltitos

-"**interesante...tiene un espíritu muy fuerte aunque no tanto, pero sin duda vale algo de mi tiempo"**

**-por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre - **le pregunto pinkie pie

**- los nombres son aburridos he tenido muchos**

**-osea ¿no tienes nombre? puedo ponerte uno - **dijo de forma alegre pinkie

**-"lo ultimo que necesito es que me ponga un nombre ridículo" llámame bryan - **respondió bryan

- **oki doki lokie - **respondió pinkie **- primero vallamos donde mi amiga twilight se que te encantara**

* * *

CASA DEL ARBOL DE TWILIGHT SPARKLE 12:55

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

- **spike puedes abrir - **respondió nuestra amiga twilight sparkle una unicornio morada de crin negro con un linea morada

**- esta bien twilight -** respondió su asistente numero 1° un dragón morado con escamas verdes

*abre la puerta*

- **hola spike**

**- hola pinkie pie y hola eh...**

**- me llamo bryan "UN DRAGÓN, que bien hace tiempo que no como carne de dragón jeje"**

- **un gusto bryan -**respondió twilight que estaba bajando las escaleras - **soy twilight sparkle**

**- el placer es mio señorita sparkle - **respondió caballerosamente bryan, algo que sorprendió a pinkie ya que hasta donde ella lo conocía el era un poco gruñón

- **o si estoy dándole a bryan un recorrido por el pueblo y decidí traerlo aquí para empezar - **respondió pinkie pie

**- bueno este es mi casa y a la vez es la librería del pueblo si te interesa puedes leer los libros que quieras - **dijo twilight dirijiendose a bryan, pero habia algo en el que ella no se fiaba totalmente

- **tienes algún libro de historia**

**- si, están es esa sección de allí - **le apunta con el casco una estantería **- pero este libro es la colección mas completa que tengo - **dijo twilight trayéndole un gran libro increíblemente grueso

-** gracias - **respondio bryan que apenas tuvo el libro le dio lo abrio y pasaba cada pagina a una gran velocidad

twilight creia que solo lo estaba viendo

- **aqui tienes gracias - **dijo bryan devolviendo el libro **" maldito bastardo a donde me trajiste, de todos los lugares tenias que traerme justo AQUÍ, y para colmo tengo que decir gracias y por favor, EN SERIO YO QUE DIGA ESAS PALABRAS"**

**- no te lo vas a llevar para leer - **respondió twiligth

- **no es necesario pero gracias de todas formas**

Después de estar en la casa árbol de twilight y tomar el te y galletas que había preparado spike se dirigieron a la boutique carrousel de rarity

* * *

BOUTIQUE CARRUSEL DE RARITY 2:15

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

- **ADELANTE - **dijo una unicornio blanca con una crin que no tengo ni la mas mínima idea que color es (pinche daltonismo XD) que con su magia abrio la puerta **- ¿que puedo hacer por ti pinkie pie? estoy un poco ocupada**

**- hola rarity nada más te vine a presentar a mi nuevo amigo que es nuevo en ponyville**

- **que tal - **respondió bryan totalmente seco

- **un placer conocerte bryan -** respondió rarity tratando de ocultar su desagrado por la forma de expresarse de bryan

- **si como sea -** respondio bryan y de improviso se metió a la cocina de rarity y empezó a buscar cosas en el refrigerador

**- ¿que crees que haces? -** hablo rarity bastante molesta por la forma de comportarse de bryan

- **tengo hambre - **respondió bryan mientras comia helado - **no sabia que alguien podia tener tanto helado**

**- oye escúchame bien grosero**

**- rarity por favor cálmate - **dijo pinkie **- y tú bryan porque te comportas tan mal antes estabas mejor y ya habíamos comido con twilight**

**- neh - **después de eso bryan salio rápidamente de la cocina mientras rarity lo perseguía

-** oye sal de mi sofá**

**- no**

**- sal he dicho**

**- no jajaajaj**

**- bryan por favor sal del sofá de rarity y ... que es eso**

antes de que todos se dieran un humo negro emanaba de la cocina, del horno para ser exactos

- ¿**pero que has hecho? -** respondió rarity al ver la cantidad de humo que salia del horno

**- a si eso, el helado estaba muy frió haci que decidi calentarlo un poco que daño puede causar**

!BOOOOMMM¡ el horno exploto manchando toda la cocina de helado y quemado las mesa y cortinas

- **NOOOOOOOOOOO - **se lamento rarity quien rápidamente busco algo con que apagar el fuego **- pinkie pie ayudame**

**- Esto es aburrido mejor me voy si quieres me sigues pinkie - **dijo bryan mientras salia por la puerta

todo lo que pinkie pudo hacer es ver como se iba

* * *

por las calles de ponyville se paseaba un poni de tierra color negro con crin y ojos rojos con un brazalete metálico en uno de sus cascos y ademas llevaba un chaleco de cuero todo iba bien hasta que...

**- Altoooooo ahi bryan - **respondio pinkie pie

el se detuvo y vio quien lo habia llamado

- **oh eres tu rosadita ¿que quieres?**

**- lo que hiciste en la boutique de rarity estuvo mal, deberias irte a disculpar ahora mismo**

**- no - **respondió de forma cortante y siguio su camino

- **pero lo que hiciste estuvo mal**

**- talves**

**- como que tal vez**

**- quien define lo que es bueno y malo**

**- bueno eh este...**

**- lo que hice esta mal porque a de pequeños les dijeron que es malo y los que les enseñaron eso les enseñaron igual solo porque la sociedad dice que algo es malo todos los que son incluidos por este automáticamente creen que es malo. si a todos le hubieran enseñado que matar es bueno todos lo harían no lo entiendes**

**- pero aun así fuiste descortés con rarity te di confianza por lo menos deberías disculparte**

**- "es como hablar con una pared, pero no importa, no importa cuanto lo ignore ella lo sabe en el fondo, en el fondo ella es igual a mi" como digas pero igual no me voy a disculpar**

**- pero lo que le hiciste fue...**

**- mira en primer lugar no me hables de maldad si no ves mi cutie mark esa es mi especialidad tanto en teoria como practica, segundo yo no quería un tour tu de cierta manera me obligastes y tercero pueden que algunas partes de mi vida he dicho por favor y gracias pero nunca me disculpe con nadie y nunca lo hare**

**- no tienes porque ser malo, todos tienen bondad en sus corazones y se que puedo hacerte cambiar**

**- "no otro reto" se que no lo lograras pero agradesco tu preocupación aunque preferiria que este tour teminara**

**- bueno esta bien, lo siguiente seria Sweet apples screet**

**- bueno ya estamo aqui haci que hagamoslo rapido -** dijo bryan mientras entraba por la gran entrada a Sweet apples screet

**- un momento ¿que? ¿como llegamos aqui? - **pregunto una confundida pinkie pie

-** ya estábamos aqui**

pinkie se rasco la cabeza en seña de confusión pero decidio seguir

Sweet apples screet 3:30

**- por cierto bryan donde conseguiste esa chaqueta - **pregunto pinkie

**- la tome de la boutique de rarity**

**- un momento hiciste ¿que?**

**- HOLA PINKIE ¿como te va? y ¿quien es el que te esta acompañando? - **respondió una alegre applejack una pony de color naranja y crin amarilla con un sombreo marron

-** hola applejack solo estaba mostrando le el pueblo a bryan**

**- hola que tal - **respondio bryan

**- un placer conocerte me llamo applejack y este de aqui es mi hermano big machintosh**

**- euyp - **respondio un gran semental de color rojo y crin naranja

**- y esta pequeña de aca de applebloom**

**- hola señor - **respondió una pequeña potra de pelaje amarillo y crin roja con un enorme moño

**- hola "maldito cuando te encuentre te matare por enviarme a este lugar exageradamente tierno, puahj creo que me va a dar diabetes"**

**- y ella de ahi es granny smit - **dijo applejack apuntando a una yegua de mayor edad

- **y que puedo hacer por ti amigo**

**- de hecho applejack solo lo vine a mostrarle Sweet apples screet a bryan - **respondio pinkie

- **de hecho pinkie aun no, applejack me gustaria comprar un barril de manzanas "siempre estoy de humor para estafar campesinos"**

**- woah para que tantas manzanas mi amigo**

**- nada en especial**

luego de que big machintosh trajera un barril de manzanas

-** muy bien compañero seran ...**

**- este el asunto es que no tengo ni un solo bits encima**

big machintosh lo miro molesto lo hiso cargar un barril por las puras

**- que pasa grandullón ni que un barril fuera tan pesado** - dijo bryan

**- ah si, estoy seguro que alguien pequeño como tu no lograria ni cargarlo - **reto big machintosh

- **wow calma talvez podamos solucionarlo - **dijo applejack

**- si debe haber otra forma - **dijo pinkie pie, mientras big machintos y bryan se daban miradas retadoras

- **te apuesto lo que sea a que soy más fuerte que tú - **reto bryan

**- ay no -** dijeron al unisono pinkie y applejack

- **desafió aceptado - **resoplo big machintosh

- **"callo en la trampa" bien si yo gano puedo comer gratis cualquier producto apples de por vida**

**- ...**

**- que te pasa no confías en tu fuerza**

**- !UGH¡ bien pero cuando yo gane no podras comer ningun producto apples de porvida y me pagaras el barril que carge**

**- big - **llamo applejack por aceptar tan tonta apuesta

**- *sonrisa presumida* esta bien**

ambos unieron sus cascos para un concurso de fuerza

1...2...3...GO

cada uno hacia fuerza, bueno no en realidad bryan ya lo tenia ganado solo fingía que hacia fuerza, pero big machintosh se sorprendió al no ganar de inmediato y puso mas y más fuerza, su hermana le apoyaba y alentaba, mientras pinkie no sabia a quien apoyar, y mas y más fuerza tan concentrado hasta que

**- *bostezo* es todo lo que tienes**

y con esa frase bryan venció a big machintosh todos se sorprendieron, mientras que bryan solo llevaba una sonrisa arrogante había ganado comida gratis (aunque en el fondo sabia que no era para tanto y tampoco por muchO tiempo el era la plaga que a donde iba consumía todo a su paso)

**- guau nunca nadie había visto a alguien ganar a big machintosh supongo que te lo ganaste - **dijo applejack mientras le pasaba su barril de manzanas** - pero enserio donde escondes los musculos**

**- me ganaste -** dijo big

**- venga no es para tanto, pero demostraste ser un gran contrincante "disfrutare cuando mueras" - **respondió bryan

- **bueno gracias**

despues de eso pinkie felicito a bryan ya que nunca nadie habia logrado tal hazaña y lo llevo a ver a fluttershy

* * *

CASA DE FLUTTERSHY 5:00

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

**- ya voy -** dijo una pegaso de color amarillo con crin rosa claro **- oh hola pinkie pie pasa si no es mucha molestia, claro - **dijo de forma timida casi inaudible

- **hola flutershy solo vengo de paso y para presentarte a mi nuevo amigo bryan que es nuevo en el pueblo**

**- hola - **respondio de forma simple bryan

**- ho em hola -** dijo flutershy **- soy flutershy...**

**- que?**

**-flutershy**

**-un poco mas fuerte por favor**

**-flutershy**

**- si ya te había oído la primera vez, pero es divertido tu timidez**

flutershy se apeno un poco

**- bueno solo lo traje para que lo conozcas si eso es todo yo ehhh ¿donde esta?**

en el patio de flutershy donde están todos sus animales

- **vengan aqui carne de hamburguesa no les haré daño {mentira}**

**-¿que haces? -** dijo pinkie pie acompañado de flutershy

- **nada viendo los animales**

ya no había ningún animal todo se habian alejado de el, hasta el oso

**- bueno... este ¿nos vamos dinkie?**

**- es pinkie**

**- eso dije bueno yo ya me estoy llendo**

**- este bueno adiós pinkie y adiós bryan - **se despidió tímidamente flutershy

* * *

ALGUN LUGAR DE PONYVILLE 6:00PM

**- y bueno ya recorrimos todo ponyville y te presente a todas mis amigas, bueno casi todas, !RAINBOW DASH DESPIERTA¡ ****-** grito pinkie pie a rainbow dash que descansaba en una nube

**- WOOOAHH! ¿QUE? ¿COMO? ¿CUANDO? ¿DONDE? ah pinkie pie solo eres tú ¿quee pasa? - **respondió una pegaso de color celeste con crin multicolor que aparentemente estaba tomando una siesta (floja)

**- te quiero presentar a mi nuevo amigo bryan es nuevo en la ciudad**

**- un gusto - **responde bryan

**- si que tal -** responde rainbow dash

15 minutos después regresando del hospital

bryan volvía con un ojo morado acompañado por pinkie pie

**- en serio en serio en serio aun no puedo creer lo que paso - **decía pinkie

**- bah se lo merecia quizas otro dio no me vuelva a molestar - **respondio bryan

**- pero bien que te hizo comer lodo**

**- fue tierra y aun así ella quedo peor**

**- uhm me he dado cuenta que eres un poco gruñón**

**- "no me digas" ¬_¬**

**- no te preocupes he tratado antes con gruñones como tú**

**- no hay nadie como yo -** se adelanto y dejo un poco confundida a pinkie

**- ¿espera tienes donde dormir hoy?**

**- ah si eh "donde me quedo" - **justo ve dos casas

en la primera casa estan entrando un unicornio celeste agua con una lira de cuty mark acompañada de una poni de color crema y crin bicolor de rosa y azul nocturno con una cuty mark de 3 dulces: LYRA Y BON BON

en la segunda casa estan entrando una pegaso color gris azulado con crin amarillo claro desgastado y una cuty mark de 7 burbujas que iba con lo que parecia ser su hija una pequeña unicornio color lavanda claro y crin amarillo claro desgastado sin cuty mark: Derpy y dinky doo

**VOTEN:**

**¿En que casa deberia quedarse?**

**a) casa numero 1**

**b) casa numero 2**

**pd: **La casa que elijan moriran sus residentes

**muy bien eso fue todo por ser el primer capitulo no puse gore pero en el siguiente si habra ah si casi lo olvido**

**pregunta del capitulo:**

**¿De que color es la melena de rarity? pero por favor color exacto algunos dicen que su melena es de color violeta, otros morado,etc**

**color exacto, exacto**

**ah y soy nuevo en esto como le agrego otro capitulo**


	2. Manchas de sangre

**Que onda gente soy yo, si así es volví rápido esta vez es que tenia algo de tiempo libre, y tal vez debí haber aclarado algunos puntos en el capitulo anterior acerca de mi fanfic que son**

**1) sucede después de que twilight se vuelve alicornio, pero antes de la cuarta temporada**

**2) el brazalete de bryan es una ilusión de un reloj (osea todos ven que es un reloj pero cuando el lo ve es otra cosa, lo que realmente es su brazalete) lo que en realidad es, es un brazalete que tiene 4 cuadrados verdes, 3 amarillos, 2 rojo y 1 negro con una cráneo blanco y dos huesos cruzados en ese orden, es un medidor**

**ah si ademas:**

**- blablabla = (conversación)**

**"blablabla"= (pensamientos)**

"blablabla" = **(comillas)**

**(blablabla) = (comentarios del autor, osea yo)**

**{blablabla} = (cuando bryan miente)**

***aciones***

**ah si y como y este es mi primer fic aun estoy aprendiendo este complicado sistema de creación de fanfic, aunque ya le estoy agarrando la onda. bueno sin mas preámbulos**

* * *

MANCHAS DE SANGRE: (En serio no soy original con los títulos XD)

muy bien, continuando con lo de ayer en que casa debería quedarse bryan, asistente el sobre *recibiendo el papel*

muy bien y se quedara en...

LA CASA NUMERO 1: CON LYRA Y BON BON (de hecho era obvio que salvarían a derpy y a mi no me agrada bon bon, pero si lyra)

muy bien continuando...

**-¿espera tienes donde dormir hoy? - **pregunto pinkie

**- ah si eh - **justo ve dos casa **- "creo que la de la izquierda luce mejor"**

**- ¿y bien? - **pregunto pinkie

**- bien ves esa casa - **dijo bryan apuntando a la casa de lyra de bon bon **- si -** respondió pinkie

**- bueno ahí me quedare estos días **

**- pero esa es la casa de lyra y bon bon **

**- si bueno soy un primo lejano de lyra {mentira} y mi prima lyra me dijo que iba salir por un largo tiempo de vacaciones con su amiga bon bon, y me pidió que le cuide su casa mientras esta ausente** -respondió bryan con tanta naturalidad que parecía verdad

**- ¿en serio? no sabia que lyra y bon bon iban a irse de vacaciones -** respondió pinkie

**- si pues esa es la verdad como vez**

**- pero no que tu viniste aquí de vacaciones**

**- vine para cuidarle la casa mi prima lyra y de paso lo vi como una oportunidad para obtener un respiro en otra ciudad y relajarme de mi trabajo - **respondió bryan de nuevo con bastante naturalidad

- **y en que trabajas**

**- soy un fotógrafo de un periódico en "como se llamaba esa ciudad que leí en el libro" manehattan {mentira} -** respondió bryan

(no en serio es tipo tiene un gran don para mentir)

**- oki doki lokie, pero ya que te mudas al pueblo en serio debo prepárate un super FIESTA!**

**- "como actúa esta chica es obvio que no prepara el tipo de fiesta que me gustan" ya te dije que no quiero una fiesta, yo enserio las odio, y ni se te ocurra hacerme una fiesta oíste - **respondió un poco enojado bryan

**- bueno esta bien, es que yo solo...**

**- muy bien con que no hagas una fiesta estoy tranquilo - **responde bryan quien mira el cielo y ve que se hace de noche **- como sea, yo solo quiero estar solo "debo controlarme, así sera mas fácil ganar la apuesta" -** dijo bryan mientras se alejaba de pinkie** -ah sí, y si necesitas cualquier cosa por favor no me llames**

pinkie se sintió media rechazada no entendía como alguien podía ser tan gruñón y "malo", pero ella estaba decidida a ayudarlo para que sea más feliz, ya que ella sentía que algo lo atormentaba. mientras con bryan que no camino mucho y para llegar al frente de la casa, pero antes de entrar volteo y pudo ver como pinkie se iba **- "ojala no me vuelva a molestar, ahhh realmente me recuerda a ella" -** luego de eso el se puso en frente de la puerta cerrada, y con su casco toco la superficie de la puerta y apenas hizo contacto, toda la casa fue envuelto por una especie de aura mágica (no envuelto como una burbuja, sino como que se pegaba a las superficies de paredes, ventanas, etc), luego de que toda la casa fue cubierta por un aura negra y volviera a la "normalidad", se fijo en su medidor que había subido un 25% en uno de los 10 cuadritos aunque luego volvió a la normalidad también que nadie noto nada raro (en serio nadie vio lo del aura envuelve casas ya que lo que él hizo solo lo vio él), luego de todo eso el entro por la puerta que ya no estaba cerrada.

**- lyra voy a hacerme un sándwich quieres un... AHHHHH! -** esa fue bon bon

**- ¿QUE? ¿QUE PASA? ¿bon bon estas bien? -** dijo lyra quien fue a la sala donde había venido el grito

**- si estoy bien, pero ¿quien es este? -** pregunto bon bon

en la sala cerca de la puerta se encontraba un pony de tierra color negro como la infina oscuridad de un alma atormentada, crin roja como la sangre y ojos rojos como el fuego del infierno. bryan estaba parado hay con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza agachada ligeramente, se mantenía inmóvil

**- uhhh, ¿quien es? un invitado tuyo - **respondió lyra

**- no se quien es**

**- Y POR ESO GRITASTE!, en serio casi me matas del susto**

**- pues me sorprendió bastante, a todo esto ¿quien es él?**

**- preguntemos eh amigo ¿quien eres? - **pregunto lyra mientras caminaba hacia él

**- lyra espera**

**- que pasa de seguro es alguien nuevo que se perdió**

**- y que entro en nuestra casa **

**- como dije tal vez solo se perdió**

**- lyra, eh yo deje la puerta... cerrada**

el rostro de lyra mostró un pequeño miedo y retrocedió un poco y se apego a bon bon

**- ¿qui... quien eres? - **pregunto una temerosa lyra

nuestro querido amigo bryan por fin abrió los ojo viéndolas directamente a los ojos, eso ojos era como ver todas la atrocidades del infierno, las torturas, podías sentir como se sentían todas las personas que sufrían, millones de almas siendo atormentadas una y otra vez sin ninguna piedad. esos ojo hicieron que lyra y bon bon se llenaran de un miedo indescriptible, sus caras de horror y miedo estaban presente, estuvieron unos segundos así hasta que bryan por fin hablo:

**- su asesino -** respondió bryan con una voz macabra muy diferente a la de antes

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -** gritaron al unisono lyra y bon bon bastante fuerte casi te rompen los oidos

(ACTIVEN SU MODO IMAGINACIÓN AHORA)

bryan ataco primero a lyra, uso su bate de béisbol que materializo mientra ellas gritaban, primero le dio un batazo a lyra en el estomago que la mando volando a la cocina, luego le dio múltiples golpes a bon bon la trataba como una bolsas de papas se escuchaba un ¡CRACK! de ves en cuando, los gritos de bon bon se escuchaban por toda la casa.

**- PIEDAD! por favor *lloriqueo* yo que te he hecho - **cosas así decía bon bon

finalmente se canso del tratarla como piñata y le dio el ultimo batazo en la cara, alucina que le dio tan fuerte que rompió el bate. bon bon yacía muy adolorida en el suelo y fue lanzada unos metros tenia la cara media desfigurada, su nariz rota y chorreando sangre y su ojo derecho estaba tan hinchado que parecía que iba a reventar en cualquier momento, la pobre bon bon se lamentaba en el suelo

- **jajajajajaaja esto es tan divertido - **respondió bryan al ver como estaba bon bon en el suelo

- **OYE MALDITO DEJA A BON BON EN PAZ!** - grito lyra que se había recuperado del golpe y venia con un cuchillo de cocina dispuesta a salvar a su amiga

si bien lyra no era una asesina estaba dispuesta a matar para salvar a bon bon, lastima que su plan no funciono, bryan lo vio venir y antes de lyra pudiera clavarle el cuchillo bryan le golpeo fuertemente en el estomago justo donde le había golpeado con el bate, haciendo que lyra caiga al suelo adolorida y perdiera el cuchillo

**- la verdad esperaba algo mejor, pero si es todo lo que tienes ... -** dijo bryan arrogantemente

pero lyra no se iría sin luchar he intento darle un golpe con su casco en su barbilla, lastimosamente...

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - **grito horriblemente lyra parecía un cerdo cuando le cortas el cuello (lo he visto), lo que paso fue que justo cuando iba a golpearlo, él le clavo un cuchillo al rojo vivo (cuchillo que estuvo en el fuego por 3 horas?) que materializo justo en medio del casco

**- JAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - **bryan reía maniaticamente mientras lyra gritaba de dolor, todo iba bien hasta que...

**- ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡POR FAVOR AYUDA! - **bon bon se había arrastrado hasta llegar junto a la ventana para pedir ayuda

bryan solo la veía con cara de "que patético" y dejo a lyra quien gritaba en el suelo para acercarse lentamente a bon bon, ella al ver esto se hiperventilo y grito más fuerte **- ¡POR FAVOR AYUDAAAAA! -**bon bon gritaba desesperadamente, bryan solo caminaba lentamente con una sonrisa en su boca, bon bon estaba con mucho miedo pero su cara se ilumino al ver como tres potrancas llamadas las cutie mark crusaders se acercaron a la casa

mientras por fuera de la casa:

tres potrancas una pony de tierra llamada applebloom, una pegaso llamada scootalo y una unicornio llamada swetie bell caminaban y hablaban tranquilamente cerca de la casa de lyra y bon bon y bastantemente cerca de la ventana donde bon bon pedía ayuda

**-** **chicas no escuchan algo - **pregunto swetie bell, las tres se callan por 10 segundos

**- no, debió de ser tu imaginación - **respondió scootalo

**- miren la señorita bon bon nos esta saludando - **responde applebloom qui ve a bon bon tranquila y feliz cerca de la ventana tomando el té mientras ella las saluda

las tres la saludan igualmente

**- muy bien chicas vallamos a mi casa a hacer la pijamada que dijimos que haríamos - ** hablo swetie bell

**- okey chicas vamos. - **dijo applebloom

las tres se alejan de la casa caminando

por dentro de la casa:

**- esperen porque se van ¡VUELVAN! *lloriqueo* por favor VUELVAN -** gritaba una hiperveentilada bon bon, en un momento de desesperación bon bon golpea la ventana de vidrio con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo unico que consige es romperse un hueso de la pezuña ya que aparentemente la ventana era más duro que el titanio

**- JAJAJAJAAJAJAJ nadie te ayudara ya tome las medidas para eso**

- **por favor no quiero morir *snif* *snif***

**- créeme nadie quiere, pero es algo que todos lo hacen eventualmente, si no te mueres ahora lo harías dentro de 32 años y tu amiga dentro de 20**

**- ¿porque haces esto acaso lo DISFRUTAS?**

**- ¿si lo disfruto?, jaajajajaja NO TIENES NI IDEA** - luego de decir eso bryan materializa 2 cuchillas (esas que utilizan los carniceros para colgar los chanchos en el mercado no se como se llaman) cuchillas hirviendo que clavo en las pezuñas traseras de bon bon y la cuelga boca abajo

los gritos de bon bon son cada vez mas agonizantes y horribles los lloriqueos tampoco se detenían, bon bon yacía colgada boca abajo y sus patas traseras estaban atravesados por esas "cuchillas" de carnicero hirviendo y el tenia planeado más si no fuera por que lyra salto por su espalda y le clavo el cuchillo en el hombro aunque su objetivo era el cuello

**- AAAAAAHHHHH! maldita hija de... -** bryan le da un cabezazo tumbándola, y luego se saca el cuchillo lento, tanto lyra como bon bon estaban atónitas porque en lugar de desangrarse se regenera, bryan pudo notar como en su medidor uno de los cuadraditos verdes subía al 32% (recuerden que son 10 cuadraditos)

**- vas a pagar por eso - **bryan camino para acercarse a ella y la vio a los ojos **- valla valla valla, así que tienes una pequeña obsesión por los "**humanos**" muy bien cumpliré tu ultimo deseo antes de matarte -** dijo bryan, luego de decir eso un fuego lo cubrió parecido al de los changelings salvo que el fuego que lo cubrió era rojo, al disiparse el fuego se pudo ver a una figura humanoide bípeda era un humano su piel era pálida su cabello seguía de color rojo al igual que sus ojos, parecía un emo con cabello rojo **- y bien ¿satisfecha?**

lyra estaba con la boca abierta al igual que bon bon que por cierto le faltaban 3 dientes **- ¿qu-quee-que e-eres? -** pregunto incrédula lyra

**- sabes la magia es muy útil para matar pero en lo personal -** bryan mira sus manos** - yo prefiero usar mis manos -** bryan la mira a los ojos** - yo querida mía, YO... SOY ... EL ... MAL-** luego de decir eso le crecieron dos espeluznantes alas de murciélago y sus uñas se volvieron garras y su aspecto se volvió mas endemoniado, luego sujeto a lyra del cuello obligandola a verle a los ojos luego le arrancaron un ojo, los gritos de lyra y bon bon no faltaron

**- AAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHH - **grito lyra

**- POR FAVOR SUÉLTALA, MATAME A MÍ PERO DÉJALA A ELLA -** gritaba bon bon

bryan al quitarle su ojo derecho, se lo metió en la boca y la obligo a ver a lyra con su otro ojo como se comía uno de sus ojos, luego escupió lava en su otro ojo derritiendolo y desfigurandole la cara

luego de eso agarro su cuerno con uno de sus manos y se lo arranco de su cabeza junto con pedazo de piel, lyra gritaba cual cerdo en un matadero

finalmente para el gran final bryan materializo un cuchillo que goteaba ácido y se lo clavo en donde solía estar uno de sus ojos, lyra sufría como si no hubiera un mañana, a pesar de que el cuchillo llego hasta su cerebro ella no murió debido a que él evitaba que muriese por según el es aburrido "cuando alguien se va temprano de la fiesta". pero eso na acaba ahí, luego bryan saco el cuchillo con ácido y se lo introdujo en sus "partes privadas" (imagínense el dolor)** - POR FAVOR MATAME YAAAAAAAAA! *lloriqueo* -** grito lyra en su desesperación, mientras que el solo sonreía maniaticamente, luego de introducir el cuchillo en sus partes lo subió hasta su pecho superior pero debajo de su garganta porque el aun quería escucharla gritar, todos los órganos de lyra sus intestinos, páncreas, estomago, etc salieron y se desparramaron por el piso lyra aun gritaba porque todavía no se moría ya que él no la dejaba ir todavía quería escucharla, pero todo lo bueno tiene su fin lyra ya no tenia fuerzas, bryan lo único que hizo fue dejarla ir.

bon bon tenia escalofríos, su mejor amiga había muerto y ella vio como la torturaron, bryan veía el cuerpo desparramado con una seriedad que daba miedo hasta que

**- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA eso fue divertido -** voltea y mira a bon bon **- ahora es tu turno**

los pelos de bon bon se pusieron de punta** - PIEDAD, POR FAVOR NO SE LO DIRÉ A NADIE DÉJAME IR POR FAVOR -** respondió una asustada bon bon

**- y que paso con lo de **"por favor suéltame, matame a mí pero déjala a ella"**- **contesto bryan

bon bon estaba que lloraba** - por favor piedad por favor -** suplicaba bon bon

**- no -** respondió bryan

bon bon lloraba, se lamentaba y hasta oraba (no se a quien pero lo hacia)

bryan comenzó arracandole pedazos de piel, cogía un pedazo y lo desprendía de la carne y los huesos, de vez en cuando arrancaba un poco de carne y se lo comía, los gritos de bon bon no podían ser mas fuertes, lo que mas le dolió a bon bon fue cuando le arranco el estomago y se lo comía (creo que quedo claro el asunto de que todavía no moría porque bryan lo evitaba con sus poderes), cuando solo quedaba la carne roja y algunos pedazos blancos(los huesos)

bryan dijo **- hora del baño -** bryan chasqueo los dedos como discord y abajo de bon bon (recuerden ella estaba colgando) bon bon vio lo que estaba debajo de ella y eso le aterrorizo, abajo de ella estaba un tanque de ácido, pero un ácido especial del universo no se que, que era uno 1974 veces peor que el acido normal ese acido solo se usa en la torturas del infierno, como sea, bryan chasqueo los dedos y bon bon cayo al tanque sufrió durante diez minutos DIEZ MINUTOS!

dos cadáveres adornaban la sala pero no contento con haberlas matado el apunto a los dos cadáveres con uno de sus dedos que tenia un anillo rojo, las dos almas de lyra y bon bon fueron extraídos por el anillo, dentro de ese anillo era una horrible condena con una temperatura de 100 mil grados, las almas que son atrapadas no mueren solo sufre hasta que el portador del anillo decida que hacer con esas almas

luego vio su medidor el primer cuadradito estaba al 97%** - maldita sea baja por favor baja -** 96% **- ufffff bueno dejare de utilizar magia por el momento -** luego mira serio su brazalete y dice** - tanto poder y limitado por un pequeño aparato que estupidez**

bryan contento con su trabajo miro la casa y dijo** - esta casa es linda**

y sin mas bryan se fue a uno de los cuartos dispuesto a descansar pues mañana seria otro día nuevo con nuevas muertes

* * *

DIA 2: otro dia nuevo en ponyville, o buen no de hecho eran las 4 AM bryan se levantaba temprano

bryan (en su forma pony) estaba en la biblioteca se había leído media biblioteca - **" no enserio como odio este maldito lugar , pero ni creas que ganaras" -** pensó bryan, porque mientras más conocía ese lugar más lo odiaba

**- "aunque ese bosque no esta nada mal tal vez valla mas tarde"**

**- whoh**

**- que yo no hise nada** **-** bryan se puso a la defensiva y volteo rápidamente, se relajo al ver que solo era un búho** - menos mal que solo era un buho**

**- whoh** **-** dijo el buho, bryan solo se quedo mirando al buho

* * *

PONYVILLE 7:00 AM

todos ya estaban levantados

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -** esa era nuestra querida amiga twilight sparkle

**- ¿QUE PASA TWILIGHT? -** respondió spike el dragón

**- ¿no vez lo que pasa?** -dijo twilight apuntando a la biblioteca, todo estaba desordenados los libros estaban tirados por todos lados y algunos destruidos y otros rotos

**- wow, si ¿que paso? -** pregunto spike

**- no lo se, creo que alguien entro por la noche y... y -** dijo twilight

**- ¿y se desquito con los libros? porque alguien haria eso -** pregunto spike

**- la simple idea de que alguien entro por la noche me asusta, debo enviar una carta a la princesa**

**- bien apunta spike** (no soy bueno en esta parte díganme como me sale) **querida princesa celestia es mi deber informarle de que algo muy trágico acaba de suceder, mientras estaba durmiendo alguien entro a la biblioteca durante la noche, afortunadamente estoy bien pero debo decir que desordeno mi biblioteca y destruyo algunos de mis libros de los cuales algunos son irreemplazables, el ladron no parecía buscar nada en especial, pero la idea de que alguien entro mientras dormía me aterra espero pueda tomar cartas en el asunto, firma twilight sparkle**

**- y listo**

**- envíala spike *eructo***

**- listo**

**- bueno me siento más tranquila informando a la princesa, pero bueno hay que ordenar esto spike *rugido de panza* después de comer**

**- bien preparare el desayuno**

**- bien, un momento ¿donde esta alowishus?**

**- debe estar por acá**

**- *buscando* no esta ¿a donde habrá ido?**

* * *

mientras en la casa de lyra y bon bon que ahora llamare casa de bryan

podemos ver un rico búho a la brasa con un jugo de manzana

**- amigo, *masticando* *tragando* si que estas delicioso**

* * *

de vuelta con twilight

**- de seguro esta bien - **dijo spike

**- eso espero -** respondió twilight

* * *

CANTERLOT - CASTILLO DE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA Y LUNA

podemos ver a una princesa celestia mirando por la ventana y una princesa luna que se le acerca

**- tu también lo sientes no hermana -** pregunta la princesa luna

**- desde ayer que siento que hay un tipo de magia que no deveria pertenecer -** responde la princesa celestia

**- crees que sea algun villano**

**- Quizas... quizas sea algo más, CAPITAN**

**- si princesa celestia - **contesta un pony unicornio con un chaleco que muestra que es quien maneja a la guardia real

**- aliste a sus hombres presiento que algo viene y nos supera**

**-** **si mi princesa *se va***

**- ¿que crees que sea? - **pregunta la princesa luna

**- no lo sé, solo se que es algo que no deveria estar aqui -** afirmo la princesa celestia

**- vaya vaya a si que ustedes también lo sienten -** un discord se materializo sorprendiéndolas a ambas

**- discord ¿que haces aquí? -** pregunto celestia

**- oh solo admirando el paisaje y tal vez coma un pai luego y tome té ¡DESPIERTA CELESTIA! estoy aquí por la misma razón que tú definitivamente ahí hay algo que no debería estar, es extraño incluso para mi **

-** sabes ¿que és? -** pregunto luna

**- lastimosamente aun no, pero pude rastrearlo, ayer por la noche a las 7:00 libero una especie de magia extraña, se encuentra en *redobles de tambores* nada mas y menos que en ponyville -** dijo discord

**- ¿ponyville? -** pregunto luna

**- sí, últimamente to sucede ahí -** respondió discord

**- bueno todavía es muy temprano para actuar, lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar, pero discord si pudieras rastrear más a fondo... -** pregunto celestia

**- lo hare -**dijo discord

**- ¿en serio? - ** dijeron al unisono celestia y luna** - ¿cooperaras?**

**- por mucho que odio admitirlo es algo que supera a equestria y siento que lo que sea que esta pasando me supera y realmente no me gusta eso -** dijo discord

**- bueno si estamos todos de acuerdo creo que...**

whoo whoo bush bush no se que mas mejor pongo esto. *sonido de la tardis materializándose* se podía ver claramente las sonrisas en las caras de celestia y luna

*tardis abriéndose*

**- alloin** **sy **(no me acuerdo la frase algo asi era)** muy bien ditzy aqui estamos en la gran y primera fabrica de muffins de equestria y ehhmm**

**- esto no se parece nada a la fabrica de muffins doctor mas bien parece **

**- hola doctor -** saludaron al unisono la princesa celestia y luna** - ¿como ha estado?¿a donde ha ido?¿que ha hecho?, etc**

**- hola celestia y luna**

**- jijjijijij - **celestia y luna al unisono

**- princesa celestia, princesa luna -** dice derpy haciendo una reverencia **- y ¡DICORD!**

**- ditzy no hay necesidad de hacer reverencia a celestia y luna son mis amigas y tu eres mi asistente siente en confianza - **responde el doctor

**- disculpen pero nadie me a explicado todavía ¿doctor que? - **pregunto discord

**- hey hola discord que tal -** respondió el doctor

**- no te conozco -** respondió discord

- **oh es cierto aun no pasa lo otro, aunque estoy seguro que esto no afectara la linea de tiempo -** responde el doctor

**- oh permiteme presentártelo discord -** hablo celestia

**- ¿porque siempre lo presentas tú? -** interfirió luna

**- bien esta vez preséntalo tú luna**

- **oh si que emoción jijijiji - **respondió luna, a lo cual derpy se puso un poco celosa** - bueno discord este es el doctor y es bueno es... un señor del tiempo del planeta gallifrey también es el ultimo de su especie oh y esa cabina azul de allí es su tardis time and relative dimensions in the space T.A.R.D.I.S para abreviar, y él bueno el viaja a través de tiempo y el espacio viviendo fantásticas aventuras lo sabemos porque lo acompañamos en algunas de sus aventuras, y también a salvado equestria varias veces **

*discord levanta una ceja*

- **buena presentación lunita *luna se sonroja* *derpy se pone mas celosa* bueno si ese es quien soy, el doctor** **- **respondió el doctor tendiéndole el casco a lo que discord extendió su garra y se estrecharon la garra/casco

**- bueno yo soy discord y soy...**

**- no te preocupes discord tu reputación te precede**

**- pero bueno doctor porque estas aquí acaso ya sabes lo que esta pasando -** hablo celestia

**- ¿que? ¿que esta pasando?** *discord rueda los ojos*

celestia, luna y discord le explican todo al doctor y derpy

**- interesante y dicen que todo comenzó ayer - **pregunto el doctor

**- si -**respuesta unánime

***modo pensativo del doctor***

**- en que piensas doctor -** pregunto celestia

**- justamente desde ayer mi tardis se ha vuelto como loca, no puedo viajar en el tiempo antes de ayer y ahora que intente ir al futuro solo pude venir hasta aqui**

**- entonces debe de haber un evento que usted debe resolver ahora -** dijo derpy

**- si tienes razón eh ditzy podrías traerme mi aparato ya sabes la maquinita que hace ding creo que es indispensable para resolver esto -** le dijo el doctor

**- de acuerdo doctor *entra a la tardis***

**- muy si se lo que pasa, la razón de que sienta algo que no debería estar aquí se debe a que algo o alguien no solo de que no es de este mundo también no es de este universo, es más presiento que ni siquiera es del multiverso **

**- ¿QUE? -** dijeron las princesas **- pero que el multiverso no era todo lo conocido y todo lo que podía existir**

**- tal vez, yo no lo se, se supone que debía ser así pero algo realmente esta mal, su sola presencia puede cambiar todos los acontecimientos futuros incluso los que interferiré**

**- y ¿porque no dejas que tu asistente oiga esto? - **pregunto discord

**- porque esto es diferente, esta es una aventura en donde no puedo dejar que ditzy me acompañe, esto es algo que ninguno de mi especie a tratado antes, princesa le ayudare pero con una condición, quiero que ditzy y dinky se queden aquí, no quiero exponerlas, esto no es como salvar el universo de los daleks esto nos supera a todos por mucho, ditzy es una persona que aprecio mucho y si algo le pasara...**

**- entendemos -** dijeron la princesas - **mandaremos un carruaje para traer a dinky**

-** doctor aquí esta - **dijo derpy quien salia de la tardis con un poco de sonrojo que apenas se le notaba

mientras segundos antes

**- ¿donde puede estar eso que el doctor esta buscando? - **decía derpy mientras buscaba **- ah claro -** entre en un pasillo dobla a la izquierda y se encuentra un baúl, lo abre y empieza a sacar muchas cosas raras de el, una pezuña del doctor en un frasco de vidrio, un bastón sonico, una poción del amor, etc. hasta que por fin lo encuentra *ding* **- si este es, ¿para que querrá esto el doctor? bueno no importa, el doctor confía en mí ***ding* **así es -** derpy coge el artefacto y sale volando de hay, esta por abrir la puerta cuando escucha que el doctor esta hablando

**-no quiero exponerlas, esto no es como salvar el universo de los daleks esto nos supera a todos por mucho, ditzy es una persona que aprecio mucho y si algo le pasara...**

**- entendemos -** dijeron la princesas - **mandaremos un carruaje para traer a dinky**

**- "para que el doctor querrá que traigan a dinky", "pero un momento dijo que yo era una persona que el aprecia mucho, SIIIIIIII", "espera no te emociones derpy solo relájate y actúa natural" doctor aquí esta - **dijo derpy quien salia de la tardis con un poco de sonrojo que apenas se le notaba

volviendo al presente:

*ding*

**- ¿que es esto? -** pregunto discord apuntando al objeto extraño que hacia *ding* (exacto eso mismo)

**- algo muy importante, bien... discord tengo entendido que tienes una facilidad para encontrar alteraciones mágicas -** pregunto el doctor

**- así es, de hecho se que sea lo que sea que esta alterando tu preciosa linea de tiempo se encuentra en ponyville -** respondió discord

**- ¿ponyville? valla últimamente todo sucede ahí -** respondió el doctor **- lo sé es lo que yo dije jaja -** respondió discord

**- muy bien esto es lo que necesito que hagan, discord necesito que vengas conmigo - **dijo el doctor

**- ¿que el nos acompañara? -** pregunto sorprendida derpy

**- el caso es este ditzy necesito que te quedes aquí con celestia y luna**

**- que pero, yo quiero ayudarte**

**- lo sé, pero créeme me ayudaras más así "estaré más aliviado sabiendo que estas bien" necesito que ayudes a celestia y luna con algunas cosas, por favor ditzy crees poder hacerlo -** le pregunta el doctor mientras la mira a los ojos

**- esta bien doctor, por ti -** responde derpy

**- muy bien como iba diciendo discord necesito que me acompañes**

**- ¿a donde exactamente? - **le pregunto discord

**- al día de ayer**

**- creí que dijiste que no podías viajar en el tiempo o algo así**

**- dije que no puedo viajar más allá de ayer, ya que por alguna razón hay una situación de la cual debemos resolver, pero puedo viajar hasta ayer al mediodía como máximo y también al tiempo lineal actual (o sea de que si pasa una hora puede viaja hasta una hora más en el futuro, igual si pasa un día), según tengo entendido todo esto comenzó ayer puedo llevar a discord hasta el día de ayer y de hay tu discord puedes usar tu magia para disfrazarnos he investigar**

**- que no seria malo si interfieres en tu propia linea del tiempo -** pregunto derpy

**- totalmente pero solo si interferimos, pero como usaremos disfraces no nos reconoceremos y evitaremos chocar con nosotros mismos, ya con disfraces discord puede tratar de encontrar el origen particular que causa todo este desequilibrio en el tiempo, ademas si no actuamos rápido el mismo futuro desaparecerá**

**- es seguro que vaya discord solo contigo ya que bueno eh... -** hablo celestia

**- ¿que tratas de decir? que no soy suficientemente confiable - **reclamo discord

**- no te preocupes celly, conozco a discord y se que el tampoco se siente cómodo con todo lo que esta pasando -** respondió el doctor

**- bueno mientras hacemos eso, ustedes necesito que organicen la defensa, presiento de que cuando nos encontremos cara a cara con quien causa todo esto no se ira por las buenas, ¿donde tienen los elementos? -** pregunto el doctor

**- esta con twilight y las demás ¿porque es importante que lo traiga? -** pregunto celestia

**- no, esta bien que se quede con las portadoras, aunque seria bueno que mandaras algunos guardias que vigilen, pero que también pasen desapercibidos, también seria bueno que llamen a la princesa candace y shining armor, eso podrías hacerlo tú ditzy*a derpy le brillan lo ojos de poder ayudar* con una escolta por supuesto "esto la mantendrá ocupada", pero ditzy ante todo quiero que hagas caso a la princesa luna y celestia**

**- no se preocupe doctor haré mi mejor esfuerzo -** respondió enérgicamente derpy

**- ditzy si nos ayudas tal ves puedas ser premiada con una medalla por ayudar a equestria en peligro -** dijo celestia

**- ¿en serio? **

**- así es**

**- ¿alguna pregunta? -** pregunto el doctor

**- si, ¿quien te nombre líder? -** pregunto discord a lo cual las princesas se le quedan mirando

**- no se preocupe doctor aremos lo que usted diga -** respondió celestia

**- confié en nosotras doctor -** respondió luna

**- prometo que no le defraudare doctor - **respondió derpy

las tres se van

**- eso responde tu pregunta discord**

**- tal vez, por cierto en donde iremos, en eso una cabina hecho de madera**

**- así es**

**- uhhmmm -** discord puso una garra en la superficie de la cabina azul, parecía que no pasaba nada hasta que ZAZ discord sale disparado

**- ¿intentaste convertir la tardis en malvaviscos? -** pregunta el doctor

**- No, buen tal vez, a quien le importa -** dijo discord recuperándose de lo que le había pasado

**- todas las hordas de henhiskan no pudieron a travesar esa puerta y créeme lo intentaron**

**- es difícil hacerlo dime ahora que no ahí nadie ¿quien eres?**

**- te lo dije, el doctor**

**- si pero doctor que**

**- solo el doctor**

**- ¿el doctor?**

**- hola :D**

**- eso debe impresionarme**

**- tal vez**

**- jajajajaaj en serio estas loco**

**- tal vez**

**- sin duda nos llevaremos bien - **después de que discord dijera eso, entraron a la tardis y la puerta se cerro

*tardis desapareciendo*

mientras con celestia, luna y derpy

**- bien como digo el doctor debemos -** hablo luna pero fue interrumpida por una carta de twilight

**- es una carta de twilight, me pregunto que querra -** dijo celestia, pero su actitud cambio cuando leyó la carta

* * *

En otra dimensión:

se podía ver a un ser encapuchado, que por su forma de andar era bipedo

**- interesante... las cosas están saliendo como lo había planeado, hasta ahora todo a salido bien, casi demasiado -** hablo la extraña figura

la estraña figura se alejo de la borde de su dimensión donde se podía ver cada rincón del universo en donde esta sucediendo mi fic, y camino hasta un tablero de ajedrez (aunque no uno normal de 8x8, este tablero era de 30x30) en el estaba algunos guardias reales, guardias lunares, la princesa celestia, la princesa luna, discord, derpy, dinky, el doctor, la tardis , lyra, bon bon, vinyl, octavia, candece, shining armor, crysalys, el rey sombra, las manesix, spike, las mascotas y varios personaje más de la serie, y también a nuestro querido amigo bryan, y también tenia una figurita que lo representaba que diré como es todavía mas adelante, también el el lado izquierdo fuera del tablero habían algunas otras figuras

**- interesante movimiento el que han puesto -** luego el encapuchado saco su mano que fue envuelto en un aura verde, que hicieron que las figuras de lyra y bon bon fueran envueltas en un aura verde también (levitación) y las puso en el lado derecho fuera de tablero de ajedrez, también agarro la figurita de derpy que estaba junto al doctor y la tardis que lo puso en medio de las figuras de celestia y luna, también puso la figura de discord junto a la del doctor y la tardis.

**- esto tal vez sea un problema, aunque estoy seguro de que bryan podrá encargarse de eso, por mientras -** agarra a uno de las figuritas **-** y lo pone en un lado donde debe estar el bosque everfree** - por mientras quiero ver hasta donde puedes llegar** "el mal"** o como te llamas ahora bryan -** responde el ser encapuchado que muestra los ojos a la cámara, eran unos ojos de color verde, al verlos no sentías tristeza ni felicidad, no habia maldad ni bondad, era un neutro infinito, hasta te sentías confundido

* * *

**que le pareció hasta ahora hagamos una recopilación:**

**bryan un demonio asesino que aparentemente no pertenece al multiverso y que no tiene ningún remordimiento al matar, una pinkie pie que siente que algo le pasa a bryan y hara lo que sea para ayudarlo, los más poderosos buenos de equestria se juntan para hacer frente a lo que se avecina, discord y el doctor viajando en la tardis, y un nuevo personaje que al parecer sera un nuevo misterio alguien que parece controlarlo todo, y¿cual sera la apuesta de bryan?**

**que les pareció comenten, ¿mucho gore? ¿muy poco gore?**

**comenten que sus comentarios me motivan a seguir el fic **


	3. Cupcakes y monstruos

**y muy buenas con ustedes damas y caballeros y bienvenidos a OTRO GRAN CAPITULO DE... bah a quien le importa solo me han enviado 1 review del capitulo anterior, aunque entiendo, yo también leo un fanfics y no dejo review XD (bueno a veces hay excepciones)**

**agradezco a scourgeofod 888 por cierto me agrada tu fic aunque aun no lo haya leído XD, pero la imagen es entretenida.**

**bien también ahora esto: **

**¨¨ serán las nuevas comillas cuando quiera resaltar algo y esto"" son cuando piensa**

**pensaba cambiar los capítulos anteriores pero me da flojera así que mejor lo pongo aquí y sigo los demás capítulos**

**muy bien sin mas preámbulos el capitulo 3:**

* * *

Cupcakes y monstruos: (originalmente se iba a llamar De Cacería)

muy bien continuando...

DENTRO DE LA TARDIS 7:10

**- y bien ¿que te parece discord? -** pregunto el doctor que había ingresado con discord a la tardis

discord se queda observando hasta que...

**- jajajajajaja valla valla, si que tienes estilo, nada mal la verdad -** dijo discord examinando el interior de la tardis **- pero puede lucir mejor **

luego discord chasquea los dedos pero no ocurre nada

**- ¿que pasa? -** pregunto discord** -¿porque mi magia no funciona?**

**- estas dentro de la tardis, esta no es una simple maquina que viaja en el tiempo la tardis esta viva y esta es su casa**

**- uhmm interesante ¿por eso no puedo hacer magia?**

**- exacto, más grande por dentro esta es otra dimensión, puedes llamarlo la dimensión de la tardis**

**- valla es una magia interesante**

**- no es magia es tecnología, tecnología de los señores del tiempo **

**- es increíble poder controlar el tiempo**

**- bueno, también es increíble controlar la realidad**

**- lo sé, ¿por cierto que tan grande es esta nave?**

**- imagínate la nave mas grande que podrías imaginar**

**- ya**

**- bueno ahora olvídala esta nave es infinita**

**- debo admitir, realmente es sorprendente y créeme a mí nada me sorprende**

**- muy bien basta de charla hora de ponerse en acción -** dijo el doctor para luego empezar a apretar unos cuantos botones, jalar unas cuantas palancas y ya esta

la tardis estaba en marcha pero avía mucha turbulencia más de la normal

**- wow esto es normal que pase es..to - **pregunto discord mientras se sujetaba ya que había demasiada turbulencia

**- wow si allá vamos...-** respondió el doctor quien se sujetaba de la tardis y seguía machucando algunos botones y se escuchaba el típico sonido de la tardis al desaparecer

* * *

CASA DEL ÁRBOL DE TWILIGHT 8:00AM

**- vamos spike tenemos que ir con las demás e ir con la princesa celestia -** dijo twilight

**- ya voy ya voy -** respondió spike** - porque tenemos que irnos tan rápido**

**- la princesa celestia lo explico en la carta que nos envió recuerdas**

_**flashback:**_

_twiligth y spike habían acabado de desayunar_

_**- me pregunto si la princesa abra leído mi carta -**__ pregunto twilight_

_**- de seguro que ya la habrá leído pero que quieres que haga -**__ respondió spike_

**_- no lo sé pero me sentiría más segura si respondiera_**

_*spike eructa una carta de la princesa celestia*_

**_- si sabia que respondería spike léelo_**

**_- muy bien muy bien:_**

**_mi querida twilight sparkle, ven rápido a canterlot con tus amigas a verme es una emergencia, celestia_**

**_fin del flashback_**

**- osea no explico nada -** respondió spike

**- la princesa debe tener sus razones, ahora mi prioridad es encontrar a las demás e ir a canterlot - **respondió twilight mientras cerraba la puerta y empezaba a trotar en busca de sus amigas

* * *

CASA DE BRYAN 8:15

bryan estaba caminando de un lado a otro muy intranquilo, mientras esquivaba los cadáveres de lyra y bon bon que aun estaba ahí

**- muy bien ya dormí, desayune y ahora estoy... aburrido - **se quejaba bryan **- y aún falta algo**

bryan junto enregia en su casco izquierdo eh intento materializar algo, algo en especifico, pero no podía

**- llevo intentándolo 20 veces ¡MALDITO BASTARDO ESTO NO ERA PARTE DEL TRATO, CUANDO TE VEA TE ESTRANGULARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! -** grito bryan a todo pulmón tratando de desahogarse (nadie lo escuchaba porque aun tenia el hechizo que uso el día anterior)

volvió a intentarlo otra vez junto energía para materializar algo pero nada

**- ¡MALDITO ****# |#€¬¬9()/&$% ****"# !%'¡#& ?§%ß#! - **grito un muy enojado bryan luego se tranquilizo un poco y dijo **- quiero mi... ¡CUPCAKEEEEEE! **

**- MALDICIÓN, *suspiro* supongo que tendré que comprarlo afuera, muy bien donde dijo esa rosadita que vendían pasteles, sugar cub algo. bueno sera mejor que me vaya llendo**

bryan estaba parado en la puerta se disponía a salir cuando noto que su chaqueta aún tenia sangre de sus victimas, el se percato de eso luego hubo un flash y boom, no solo la chaqueta estaba limpia sino que él también estaba aseado y arreglado** - muy bien ahora si a por mi cupcake -** dijo bryan mientras salia y cerraba su puerta con llave

* * *

por las calles de ponyville se paseaba un solitario y espeluznante pony negro con cabello y ojos rojos y chaqueta negra, su seriedad daba miedo claro hasta que...

**- hey hay estas - **dijo una energética pony rosa

**- "maldición ¿porque a mí?" - **pensó bryan

**- que tal como has estado, yo bien por cierto, veras ayer me sentí mal de que seas tan gruñón y nunca sonrías, por eso he decidido animarte para que sonrías y poder ser mas amigo y divertirnos juntos y mfp mfpppp... **

bryan le había tapado la boca con su casco para que se callara de una buena vez

**- cállate, cállate, ¡CÁLLATE POR FAVOR! - **grita un exasperado bryan, luego se da cuenta que pinkie deja de balbucear entonces deja de taparle la boca

**- perdón, no era mi intención hacerte enfadar** **- **dijo un poco triste pinkie** - yo solo quería animarte y verte feliz -** dijo pinkie devuelta con su buen humor

**- créeme cuando me veas ¨feliz¨ no sera nada divertido** - dijo bryan confundiendo a pinkie

**- ¿bueno y a donde vas? - **pregunto pinkie

**- iba a ir un rato a sugar cub algo a comer un cupcake **

**- ¡SUGAR CUB CORNER! ¡EN SERIO! QUE GRAN COINCIDENCIA JUSTO YO TRABAJO AHÍ -** respondió enérgicamente pinkie pie

**- "no, enserio ¿porque a mí?" woo que suerte -** dijo totalmente sin animo bryan

**- ASÍ ES, ven te llevare ahora mismo -** dijo pinkie para después jalar a bryan hasta sugar cub corner

* * *

SUGAR CUB CORNER 8:20

**- listo, ya estamos aquí, en sugar cub corner, oh y ellos son los señores cake te lo presente ayer recuerdas **

bryan se quedo algo pensativo mientras ponía un casco en su barbilla

**_flashback:_**

**_- bueno esa fue la tienda de rose, una gran amiga y ahora te mostrare sugar cub corner *entrando a sugar cub corner* oh mira ellos son blablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablabla_**

_pinkie había hablado tanto que bryan se canso y de momento se perdía en su mente, cuando sucedía eso bryan contestaba automáticamente y también andaba automáticamente, mientras en la mente de bryan se imaginaba a un gato con un sombrero bailado como michael jackson mientras sonaba la canción on the floor mas que nada en la parte donde dice: ¨nanananaana nanana naaaa... on the floor¨_

**_fin del flashback_**

**- o si claro que los recuerdo señores cake {mentira}**

**- que tal querido - **respondió alegremente la señora cake

**- que tal bryan ¿que te trae por aquí? - **respondió alegremente el señor cake (a veces el modo automático de bryan era mas agradable que cuando estaba cociente)

**- solo vine a por un cupcake señores cake -** respondió bryan

**- claro no hay problema ahora lo preparamos y tú que vas a querer pinkie -** pregunto la Sr. cake

**- ¿yo? bueno, yo solo vine a traer aquí a bryan -** respondió pinkie

**- tomate un respiro pinkie, siempre nos ayudas, mas bien ve y come un rato con tu ¨amigo¨ - **enfatizo la Sra. cake

**- bueno, esta bien tomare un cupcake de fresa, chocolate, vainilla, merengue, blablablabla**

la mente de bryan volvió a su estado automático claro hasta que

**- muy bien pinkie anotado ¿y tu de que sabor lo quieres bryan? -** pregunto la Sra. cake

**- ¿ah? o si, quiero uno de chocolate con chispas rojas por favor -** respondió bryan

**- muy bien estarán en un momento, por mientras siéntense en una mesa a esperar - **dijo el señor cake

**- esta bien - **dijeron al unisono pinkie y bryan, luego buscaron una mesa en la cual sentarse

**- "como la odio, todo lo que tengo que pasar por un cupcake, pero es uno de chocolate, bueno tal vez pueda sacar algo bueno de esto" -** pensó bryan

luego de sentarse en la mensa, pinkie inmediatamente comenzó la conversación

**- wow no sabia que te agradara los cupcake, aunque debí suponerlo a todo el mundo le agrada**

**- si de hecho me como un cupcake al dia, los dias pares me como uno a las 8:30 am y los dias impares a las 6:00pm ylos lunes si no como cupcakes**

**- sabes a mi me agrada los cupcake de fresa, chocolate, merengue y oh y también combinaciones, si combinaras dos sabores que nombre le pondrías has probado alguna vez un pie y sabes...**

bryan mantenía los ojos cerrados realmente le cansaba tener que oírla, pero no esta vez, bryan abre sus ojos que brillaban ligeramente y vio fijamente a pinkie, mientras lo hacia el cabello de pinkie paso de ser esponjado a lacio...

.

.

.

5 minutos después:

el Sr. cake volvía con una bandeja lleno de cupcakes mientras se acercaba a pinkie pie y bryan

bryan hablaba con ¨pinkie¨ pero se dio cuenta que el Sr. cake se acercaba y rápidamente sus ojos dejaron de emitir ese brillo ocasionando dos cosas: primero que la melena de pinkie pasara de ser lacio a esponjado de nuevo, y segundo que pinkie se sintiera algo mareada pero se recupero rápidamente

**- aquí están sus cupcakes perdón por la demora -** dijo el Sr cake

**- de que esta hablando señor cake es la orden más rápido que haya hecho -** respondió pinkie

**- no pinkie de hecho me demore... bueno aquí están buen provecho -** respondió el Sr. cake quien ya sabia como era pinkie pie

**- bueno ¿estas listo para... -** pregunto pinkie pie hasta que vio que bryan agarraba su cupcake de chocolate con chispas rojas, y primero lo olfateo luego le dio una pequeña mordida y empezó a saborearlo lentamente haciendo sonidos de placer(no como se lo imaginan degenerados XD) termino de dar el pequeño bocadillo que por cierto para pinkie fue una eternidad y luego se traga todo el resto del cupcake de un solo mordisco

**- bueno eso estuvo delicioso, ya me voy adiós pinkie - **dijo bryan levantándose dispuesto a irse

**- un momento no puedes irte - **respondió pinkie

**- ¿porque no? mírame me estoy llendo**

**- pero que pasara con el concurso de comer cupcake **

**- ¿concurso de comer cupcakes? que haría yo en un... olvídalo no tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo en eso**

**- vamos deja de ser un gruñón y diviértete **

**- primero que nada no soy un gruñón y segundo te ganaría fácilmente**

**- no, realmente dudo eso, nadie me ha ganado en un concurso de comer cupcakes, estoy segura de que te ganaría**

te ganaría... te ganaría... te ganaría... esas eran las palabras que resonaban en la mente de bryan

**- ¿en serio crees poder ganarme? -** pregunto bryan

**- ¿quieres apostar? -** desafió pinkie pie

**- dalo por hecho, muy bien si yo gano y obviamente lo haré obtendré cupcakes gratis de por vida y me reservaran una mesa todos los días**

los rostros de los señores cake mostraron pánico al oír la apuesta he intentaron hacer que pinkie desistiera pero llegaron tarde

**- muy bien -** afirmo pinkie pie** - pero si yo gano y lo haré tendrás que pasar todo un día de diversión conmigo **

**- "mierda, desiste viejo, DESISTE" "un momento ¿porque pienso eso?" "perdón quiero decir acepta viejo, ACEPTA es obvio que no perderás"** **hecho ¿reglas? -** pregunto bryan

**- el primero que ya no pueda comer más cupcakes o escupa lo que esta comiendo pierde**

**- dalo por hecho "seguro se cansa en la segunda bandeja"**

los señores cake empezaron a hornear mas cupcakes y rezaban para que pinkie ganara

1...2...3...GO

**primera bandeja:**

bryan y pinkie empezando comiendo cada uno varios cupcakes, pinkie podía llegar a comer hasta tres cupcakes al mismo tiempo, mientras que bryan quedaba sorprendido de como una ¨chica¨ podía llegar a comer tanto y sin que le de diabetes, pero el no tenia tiempo para sorprenderse y también empezó a comer los cupcakes lo más rápido que podía

**segunda bandeja:**

**- "fijo que en esta se cansa" -** pensó bryan, pero no fue así, pinkie seguía con la misma intensidad de siempre, mientras que bryan tenia que hacer esfuerzo para igualarle pero bryan también tenia un buen apetito

**quinta bandeja:**

**- "como diablos esta chica aun no se desmalla por un coma alimenticio"** -pensó bryan mientras seguía comiendo lo más rápido que podía, y se sorprendía que pinkie ni siquiera parecía llena

**décima bandeja:**

**- "un momento, tengo probabilidad de perder esto no era parte del plan" -** pensó bryan que ya estaba empezando a cansarse y parecía que pinkie todavía no, pero parecía que ya le iba

**quinceava bandeja:**

**- "COMO DEMONIOS UNA CHICA PUEDE COMER TANTO, DIGO ES UNA CHICA ¿NO?" -** pensó bryan quien ya se estaba agotando de mantener un ritmo, aunque parecía que pinkie también

**veinteava bandeja:**

**- "mierda me estoy agotando, ¿pero que le pasa? se supone que las chicas a las justas comen una ensalada -** pensó bryan quien realmente estaba cansado, pero no solo Él, pinkie también estaba llegando a su limite, la sola idea de pasar un día con pinkie era lo único que lo motivaba a seguir

**veinticincoava bandeja:**

**- "yo... estoy...lleno" -** pensó bryan,bryan y pinkie habían llegado a su limite, quedaban solo 7 cupcakes y el marcador era un empate, pinkie y bryan se empiezan a comer uno a uno cupcakes, luego quedaba solo 3 y finalmente solo 1, pinkie estaba a punto de cogerlo, pero justo bryan lo toma antes que ella, pinkie veía como le era arrebatado la victoria, el ya tenia el cupcake en su casco estaba satisfecho pues prácticamente había ganado, los señores cake empezaron a llorar debido a que pinkie había perdido, la mayoría de la multitud que se había formado poco después de que iniciara el concurso estaban desilusionados debido a que le habían apostado a pinkie, solo unos cuantos celebraban debido a que habían ganado

bryan con el ultimo cupcake lo eleva para que todos lo vean y se mete a la boca prácticamente hubiera ganado si no fuera porque** - puaj *escupe el ultimo cupcake* ¿vainilla? odio el vainilla puaj -** decía bryan mientras se limpiaba la lengua con su casco

**- un momento acaba de escupir el cupcake, haci que perdió -** respondieron los señores cake

**- un momento ¿que? no esperen alto eso no cuenta era de VAINILLA -** respondía inquietamente bryan pues había perdido y sabia lo que eso significaba

**- lo siento hijo reglas son reglas - **respondieron los señores cake felices de que alguien les pagara todo lo que cocinaron, y la mayoría de la multitud apoyaba la noción debido a que le apostaron a pinkie

**- per...¿perdí? "900 mil trillones de años con una racha de no perder ningún desafió y pierdo, ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que pierdo con un... ¿mortal? ah esto no podría ser peor" **

**- wooho yo gane eso significa que pasaremos todo un día de diversión juntos - **dijo una muy animada pinkie pie

**- "retiro lo dicho" -** pensó bryan

**- bryan no es por molestarte pero aquí tienes el recibo -** dijo el Sr. cake quien le da un enorme recibo de todos los cupcakes que había pedido, aunque esto poco le importaba a bryan, él nunca tuvo problemas de dinero. bryan mete su casco en su bolsillo derecho (se puede ver un ligero brillo dentro de su bolsillo) y luego saca una enorme bolsa llena de bits y se lo entrega al Sr. cake

el Sr. cake parece hacer unas cuentas y dice** - eh, veras esto no es suficiente **

bryan mete su casco ahora en el bolsillo izquierdo y saca otra enorme bolsa de bits y se lo entrega a los señores cake

**- bueno ahora sí, gracias -** responde los señores cake felices de haber ganado en una hora lo que ganan en una semana

**- "maldita sea, realmente disfrutare cuando mueran" -** pensó bryan, luego toda la multitud parece disiparse, el veía a los cake pero luego voltea su cara para hablarle a pinkie sobre lo que va a pasar pero al voltear se encuentra directamente pegado muy cerca al rostro de pinkie pie que estaba sonriendo bastante fuerte demasiado para su gusto **- ah pinkie, estas invadiendo mi espacio personal - **responde bryan

**- ¿ah? o si, lo siento, solo estoy muy muy emocionada de todo lo que vamos hacer este día ¿no estas emocionado? -** le pregunta felizmente pinkie pie

**- eh si emocionado "por un demonio ¡MATENME!" y bueno pinkie que tienes planeado para este día -** pregunta bryan totalmente desanimado y con ganas de morirse o que ese día acabe

**- me alegro que preguntes pero cambia ya esa cara veras que nos divertiremos mucho, tengo todo planeado -** dice pinkie para después sacar una lista jodidamente y descomunalmente larga de no sé donde **- muy tengo todo el día planeado, no te preocupes ya hemos hecho la primera cosa de la lista que era un concurso de comer cupcakes -** pinkie tacha esa con una pluma que salio de donde sea** - muy bien tu puedes decidir lo siguiente después de todo vamos a hacer todo esto, podemos: ir a nadar, saltar en paracaídas, ir de campamento, pescar, salto en bongi, bingo, hacer un concurso de baile, hornear pastelillos, hacer una carrera, jugar cartas, formar una banda, hacer bromas, jugar veo veo, comer pizza, hacer un picnic, ir al circo, hacer tallados de maderas o eso seria muy divertido y podemos...**

mientras pinkie hablaba y hablaba y hablaba, a bryan le estaba dando un tic en el ojo escucharla ya de por si cansaba, el no sabia en lo que se había metido al aceptar esa apuesta fue demasiado para el así que

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -** grito bryan al no poder soportarlo y salio corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo

bryan corrió lo más rápido que pudo, cuando vio que no lo seguían se detuvo en lo que parecía un mercado, se detuvo un momento a tomar aire, pero improvisadamente salio pinkie de un barril

**- hey aquí estas porque te has ido todavía hay mucho que hacer: ir a los bolos, cantar karaoke, construir un fuerte piensa en todo lo divertido que será tambien podemos...**

**- Eekk - **bryan se quedo mudo, no entendía como se le había adelantado, pero no perdió tiempo y salio corriendo a toda velocidad

bryan dobla en un esquina y se esconde en un callejón tomando un respiro pero

**- hey hay estas ¿pero que haces ahí? todavía tenemos mucho que hacer- **hablo pinkie después de salir de las sombras del callejón por atrás de bryan

a bryan le empezaba a dar el tic en el ojo mas fuerte y salio corriendo todo lo que podía y se dirigió a un granero, ya dentro del granero cerro las puertas y puso tablas en la puerta para bloquearlo,

**- ufffff -** dijo relajado bryan pero entonces pinkie sale de un fardo de eno

**- wiii que divertido -** dijo pinkie

el tic de bryan se hizo más fuerte y salio a toda velocidad rompiendo la puerta, bryan corría por el pueblo a toda velocidad hasta que un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza** - "un momento ¿por que estoy corriendo?" -** bryan se detiene de golpe** - "¿porque diablos huyo" "puedo matarla cuando quiera" "si eso haré" -** bryan se había detenido esperando de que pinkie apareciera de cualquier lado, hasta empezó a buscarla**  
**

**- "pero que raro, ¿se habrá ido?" -** pensó bryan mientras se rascaba la nuca **- "bueno supongo que se habrá ido" -** pensó bryan viendo por donde el había venido esperando de que pinkie viniera pero no venia luego se da la vuelta y hay estaba, una rostro con una enorme sonrisa

**- wow las traes -** dijo pinkie saltando de alegría

A bryan le salia una vena en la frente de ira y su tic se había vuelto evidente estaba a punto de hablar hasta que...

**- pinkie hay estas -** dijo twilight que venia junto con applejack y rarity

**- eh, oh twilight que tal -** respondió pinkie

**- pinkie ¿donde has estado te estamos buscando?**

**- ¿a si? ¿porque? ¿que pasa? - **pregunto pinkie pie

**- ordenes de la princesa celestia, nos pidió que fuéramos directamente donde ella es una emergencia -** dijo twilight

**- ohhh pero iba a pasar todo un día de diversión con bryan -** respondió bryan

**- pinkie pie como puedes estar cerca de este grosero -** cuestiono rarity

**- rarity porque insultas a bryan, el no es ningún grosero -** dijo applejack

**- así es rarity, yo también conocí a bryan y es una buena persona -** dijo twilight

**- ¡DEBEN ESTAR BROMEANDO! el es un ordinario - **refuto rarity

**- ****¬_¬ rarity tu crees que todo es ordinario -** respondió applejack

**- si rarity, bryan es buena persona, un poco serio pero nada más - **comento twilight

**- ¡DESTRUYO MI COCINAAAAA! -** grito rarity

**- wow, de seguro fue un accidente -** aseguro applejack

**- tal vez no fue su culpa y lo juzgaste mal -** comento twilight

**- ¿ah si?, ni siquiera se disculpo -** dijo rarity

**- es verdad bryan, aún no te disculpas -** dijo pinkie

todas posan sus miradas en bryan, no se dan cuenta que se están acercando rainbow dash junto con fluttershy

**- "antes muerto que disculparme" -** pensó bryan, estaba a punto de hablar hasta que una pegaso color cían de crin multicolor con una ala vendada, unos moretones en la cara y varios raspones en su cuerpo corre y le embiste y manda volando a bryan

**- aggghh, QUIEN... ¡TÚ! -** bryan vio quien le embistió y era rainbow dash la pegaso con quien se había peleado el día anterior

**- ¡TUUUUUUUU! -** respondió rainbow dash

**- ¿el? -** dijo rarity

**- ¿ella? - **dijo twilight

**- ¿que? -** dijo fluttershy

**- ¿quien? - **dijo applejack

**- PINKIE PIE - **dijo pinkie

**- ¡QUIERO LA REVANCHA! -** exigió rainbow dash

**- como lo vas a hacer si no puedes volar, y solo un cobarde ataca por la espalda -** dijo bryan

rainbow dash estaba enfurecida y le iba a ir a embestirlo de nuevo si no fuera porque sus amigas la agarraron antes de que hiciera algo más

**- rainbow dash cálmate - ** dijo applejack **- ¿que te pasa?**

**- QUIERO LA REVANCHA -** gritaba rainbow dash

**- wow un momento ¿fue bryan quien te dejo así? -** pregunto twilight

**- en mi defensa ella comenzó {mentira} -** dijo bryan

**- un momento ¿porque habían peleado? -** pregunto fluttershy

**- peleamos... peleamos... porque...** -dijo bryan** - ¿porque aviamos peleado?**

rainbow dash solo se encoge de hombros y dice **- yo que se, solo se que te hice comer lodo**

**- FUE TIERRA, y aún así tu quedaste peor perdedora**

**- hay ven AQUÍ ** **- **dijo rainbow dash tratando de forcejear para ir a pegarle a bryan

**- rainbow dash ya basta -** dijo twilight **- tenemos serios problemas ahora -** dijo dándole la carta de la princesa celestia (todas las leyeron) **- como ves es una emergencia**

**- bien pero después volveré a por la revancha -** dijo rainbow dash

luego del cielo desciende un carruaje tirado por pegasos y otros pegasos que parecían la escolta

**- wow realmente debe ser importante si la princesa envía un carruaje por nosotras -** comento applejack

**- así es, realmente debe ser muy importante -** twilight se le acerca al carruaje** - hola la verdad no era necesario que la princesa mandara un carruaje pero como ya lo hiso supongo que esta bien **

**- ¿disculpe? -** pregunto uno de los pegasos reales

**- oh ya sabe la princesa celestia a mandado este carruaje para llevarnos a mi y a mis amigas**

**- disculpe princesa twilight, pero tenemos ordenes de la princesa celestia de traer a alguien especial no a ustedes**

**- wow un momento, la princesa celestia nos pidió que vallamos a donde esta ella, que este no es el carruaje que nos manda para que vallamos - **pregunto rainbow dash

**- no, tenemos ordenes de traer a una unicornio llamada dinky doo -** contesto el pegaso

**- ¿dinky doo la hija de derpy? si es ella de hay -** dijo pinkie señalando a donde estaba dinky que parece que era molestada por dos potrancas ponis de tierra

* * *

dinky caminaba tranquila hasta que se encontró con diamond tiara y silver poon

**- valla valla valla, miren si es un flanco en blanco - **comento diamond tiara **- si, no es nada más que una perdedora -** comento silver poon

**- ya dejen de molestarme - **replico dinky

**- oh esta bien, porque insultarla cuando podemos insultar a su mamá -** dijo diamond tiara

**- no se metan con mi mamá -** dijo dinky

**- oh vamos, si ella es una tonta pegaso con ojos viscos que estropea todo lo que toca -** dijo diamond tiara

**- BASTA, CÁLLENSE LAS DOS -** grito enfurecida dinky aunque también parecía que iba a llorar

**- jajajaajajajaja mira la bebe de mami va a llorar -** dijo ya saben quien

**- BASTAAAAA!**

en eso los guardias pegasos van a donde esta dinky

**- ¿que esta pasando aquí?**

**- eh oh nada señor -** responde diamond tiara

**- bien, disculpe usted es la señorita dinky doo -** dijo el guardia dirigiéndose a dinky

**- si soy yo ¿porque? - **pregunta confundida dinky

**- debe venir con nosotros, la princesa celestia requiere su presencia -** contesta el guardia

diamond tiara y silver poon estaban con la boca abierta

**- ¿la princesa celestia? -** pregunto incrédula dinky

**- así es si fuera tan amable de acompañarnos, por favor -** dijo el guardia

**- ok, de acuerdo -** respondió dinky quien se subió al carruaje y este estaba a punto de partir hasta que...

**- un momento ¿y nosotras que? la princesa celestia también nos llamo -** cuestiono rainbow dash

**- si la princesa los llamo pueden usar el tren para ir a canterlot -** dijo el guardia, para después despegar junto con toda la escolta

**- valla eso no se ve todos los días -** comento bryan

**- no es justo nunca nos envió un carruaje a nosotras -** comento rarity

**- aún así la princesa dice que es una emergencia, así que deberíamos ir de todas formas -** dijo twilight

**- bueno si lo pide la princesa sera mejor ponernos en camino -** dijo rarity

**- un momento y que pasara el día de diversión que tenia planeado con bryan -** pregunto pinkie

**- supongo que ya no pasara - **dijo twilight

bryan escucho el sonido de un coro de ángeles cantando aleluya, bueno no, de hecho él escuchaba gritos de dolor y tormento que era para él como para una persona normal era el coro de ángeles cantando aleluya.

**- "bendita seas celestia, quizás no te mate... quizás" - **pensó bryan **- bien lo siento pinkie realmente tenia ganas de pasar todo el día contigo {mentira} - **decía bryan mientras empujaba a pinkie a la estación de trenes para desacerse de ella, y a su vez era seguido por las amigas de pinkie

**- oh, pero podemos hacerlo mañana ó incluso cuando vuelva -** decía pinkie

**- NOOOOO! quiero decir lo siento pinkie pero no, solo lo hago porque perdí la apuesta, mira ya llegamos, fue un placer conocerte pinkie pero tienes que tienes que tomar un tren -** dijo bryan quien empujo a pinkie dentro de un tren, luego cada una de las demás entraron al tren también, la ultima en entrar en el tren fue rainbow dash quien entro pero se paro en la puerta

**- hey aún tendremos nuestra revancha, no creas que he terminado contigo -** dijo rainbow dash

**- si si si, no te preocupes te puedo ganar cuando quieras -** dijo bryan luego inmediatamente cerro la puerta dejando a rainbow dash con la palabra en la boca, dio la señal para que el tren avanzara y uso su magia para que el tren avanzara un poco y también trabar la puerta que cerro

**- CUANDO VUELVA PODEMOS JUGAR JUNTOS -** grito pinkie por la ventana del tren

**- "por favor demorate" -** pensó bryan

luego que el tren ya se había ido bryan regresaba al pueblo un poco aburrido

**- "muy bien muy bien ¿y ahora que hago?" -** pensó bryan** - " ya sé, puedo ir a ese bosque que leí en aquel libro"**

* * *

BOSQUE EVERFREE 9:00 AM

podemos ver en el gran y extenso bosque podemos ver a una cebra recogiendo algunas plantas, nada más y menos que nuestra amiga zecora todo iba bien hasta que de improviso una mánticora sale volando rompiendo los arboles que se le cruzan por el camino paso justo por delante de zecora que casi entra en shock

**- que paso gatito ¿es todo lo que tienes? -** respondió bryan desafiantemente a la manticora que había golpeado, la manticora se levanta y gruñe** - vamos venga -** responde bryan

**- ¡RROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR! -** gruño la manticora, mientras que zecora se escondía en el arbusto donde cayo

la manticora intento rebanarlo a zarpasos pero bryan los esquivaba con bastante facilidad, en una de esas bryan esquiva y le agarra el brazo y le dio un codazo en el codo de la manticora quebrando una de sus patas, la manticora rugió de dolor y de ira y le manda un zarpazo mandandole a volar haciendo que bryan se estrelle contra un árbol *CRACK* *columna vertebral rompiéndose*

la espalda de bryan se había incrustado al árbol y tenia tres zarpasos en la cara dos en la mejilla y uno en el ojo, lo raro era de que el no mostraba dolor **- muy bien eso si dolió** **-** dijo bryan para luego tronarse el cuello **- ahora**** pagaras por eso - **la heridas de bryan enpesaban a regenerarse, luego salio del árbol con el que había impactado y materializo dos guantes un poco grandes hechos de metal con unos cuantos pinchos en el frente (parecidas a las armas de kratos: los guantes de nemea) y se enfrentaron en una colosal batalla casco a garra

zecora por su parte estaba en el arbusto, veía como ese pony debía morir por tal impacto y como se regenero **- ese pony debería estar muerto, sin embargo aún esta ileso -** dijo zecora mientras seguía escondida en el arbusto

la manticora le da un zarpaso de costado pero bryan reacciona a tiempo y se agacha luego le da un golpe en la barbilla (parecido al hadouken) mandando a la manticora a volar, la manticora se recupera he intenta volar para embestirlo, bryan salta a tiempo y cae en su espalda y le arranca las alas a la manticora, la manticora grita de dolor y intenta usar su cola para atacar a bryan pero el lo sujeta y se lo clava en la pata izquierda inferior y luego le arranca la cola, luego sin darle tiempo de reaccionar usa sus guantes con púas para golpear la pata izquierda delantera, la manticora intenta morderlo pero el le agarra sus colmillos y se los arranca y se los clava rápidamente metiendo y sacando los colmillos en sus pata izquierda delantera se lo clava y lo saca bastante rápido (la velocidad era equivalente a cuando bruce lee pateaba) la maticora gritaba luego bryan le clava definitivamente sus colmillos en las axilas de la manticora inutilizando sus brazos, luego bryan desprende la pata delantera derecha de la manticora

la manticora estaba inmovilizado y agonizando patas arriba, pero sin ninguna piedad bryan va se sube y le empieza a dar continuos golpes con sus guantes con púas en la cara, la manticora pataleaba e intentaba usar su otra pata para defenderse, pero cuando la manticora hacia eso bryan cogía su pata y le partía el hueso y seguía golpeando y golpeando su rostro, al final el rostro de la manticora estaba deformado(como zeus después de recibir una hostia por parte de kratos) bryan ya se había cansado de golpearle mientras que la manticora seguía hay con la cara deformada y espasmos por todo su cuerpo seguía agonizando, luego bryan des-materializo sus guantes y materializo un enorme martillo con pinchos** - solo porque me distes buena pelea - **dijo bryan para después aplastar la cabeza de la manticora matándola inmediatamente mientras que el cerebro de la manticora se esparcía por el suelo junto con la sangre, mientras que a zecora le dio tanto asco pero hacia un esfuerzo para no vomitar y evitar que bryan la descubra sin embargo...

**- puedes salir ya -** dijo bryan al arbusto donde zecora se había escondido

zecora sorprendida sale del arbusto, tenia miedo pero hiso un esfuerzo para darse valor

**- un momento no eres un poni, creí que eras un poni -** dijo bryan

**- mi nombre es zecora y soy una cebra como podrás ver, pero yo no se que es lo que tu eres a su vez**

**- interesante entonces sabes que no soy un poni ¿verdad?**

**- no sé lo que eres, todo lo que se es que de aquí no provienes**

**- buena intuición, debo felicitarte zecora hasta ahora eres la única que conozco que me ****descubrió**

**- cuando te veo solo puedo ver odio y tormento, dime ¿porque haces sufrir al resto?**

**- si te refieres a la manticora el comenzó {mentira}, pero ahora que me has visto la gran pregunta es ¿que hago contigo?**

zecora empezó a sudar frió** - ¿que quieres decir? ¿me harás sufrir?**

**- si veras este es el punto, acabas de verme asesinar a una manticora y tengo que mantener un perfil bajo, y tu lo vistes todo y... no estoy acostumbrado a dejar testigos -** dijo bryan con un tono macabro lo ultimo

zecora realmente estaba nerviosa no sabia que hacer

**- sabes que tal si jugamos un juego -** pregunto bryan

**- ¿un juego?**** -** replico zecora

**- si se llama cazador y presa, veras yo seré el cazador y tu la presa, las reglas son sencillas te doy 5 minuto de ventaja por este bosque y yo te persigo dispuesto a matar, gano si te mato pero si sobrevives digamos por tres horas dejo de perseguirte y te dejare en ¨paz¨**

**- eso es una locura -** replico zecora

**- no querida, considérate afortunada no todos tienen la misma suerte que tú, oh y si, las reglas prohíben salir del bosque así que **

zecora no vio el pentagrama que había debajo de ella y una luz la cegó, luego cuando recupero la vista noto que tenia una especie de collar que reemplazaba los aros que tenia

**- ¿que es esto? -** pregunto zecora

**- solo un seguro, si llegas a salir del bosque everfree bueno poof -** dijo bryan quien hizo explotar un árbol para hacer entender a zecora lo que pasaría

bryan hace aparecer un reloj de arena y dice **- corre **

zecora inmediatamente corre, ignorando las advertencias de bryan va al borde del everfree, pero algo pasaba mientra más se acercaba al borde sentía que el aire le faltaba, cuando estaba al borde quería salir pero también tenia miedo es ese sentimiento esa voz ese instinto de supervivencia que tienen las personas, los animales, los seres vivos... esa voz que te dice que no lo hagas entremezclada con la otra voz que te dice haz un salto de fe, voces que te queman la cabeza, ese sentimiento que sientes de que la siguiente acción va a ser la última...

**- yo... yo... no puedo ****-** dijo zecora cabizbaja, luego ve atrás en el bosque **- solo tres horas eh... -** zecora estaba regresando bien atenta a todo, le era raro que hasta ahora no se había encontrado con bryan ni siquiera se había encontrado con otras bestias del bosque everfree hasta que *BANG*

mientras con bryan

el ultimo pedazo de arena del reloj de arena se había acabado, bryan se levanto y empezó a oler el ambiente** - bingo - **bryan comenzó a correr **- o así que estas en el borde de everfree, no, quiero matarte yo mismo -** empezó a correr pero en una de esas se detiene de golpe en un claro tenebroso del bosque y empieza a olfatear y mirar a todos lados **- que raro**

luego de improviso un timberwolf salio de los arbustos gruñendole** - GRRRRRRRRRRRR**, mientras bryan no muestra ninguna emoción solo una sonrisa presumida **- eso es todo **- luego empezaron a aparecer más timberwolf rodeándolo y gruñendo eran como una docena

bryan cerro los ojos y luego los abrió mostrando un ligero brillo, su sonrisa desapareció y frunció ligeramente el ceño y también gruño **- Grrrrrrrrr **

los timberwolf dejaron de gruñir, ello lo veían a el y sintieron miedo agacharon las orejas y se alejaron de él aullando como cachorros

**- duros por fuera, cachorros indefensos por dentro -** dijo bryan para luego empezar a seguir oliendo **- ah te encontré, y te alejaste del borde chica lista -** dijo bryan para después ir en su caza, luego de un tiempo la encuentra, estaba ahí trotando viendo a todos lados, entonces bryan materializa un rifle modificado para que pueda disparar con esos cascos apunta a donde zecora esta yendo y *BANG*

La bala pasa al frente de zecora y se estrella en un árbol que estaba prácticamente al costado de zecora rompiendo la corteza por el gran impacto **- tiro de advertencia -** dice bryan, zecora había visto pasar su vida delante de ella pero reacciona rápido por lo que bryan dijo y ella sale corriendo lo mas rápido que le permitían sus patas y sentía cada vez más miedo ya que bryan le estaba disparando afortunadamente todavía no le avía tocado a ella

bryan le disparaba a zecora hasta ahora había fallado a propósito porque le gustaba sentir su miedo **- TU CABEZA COLGARA DE MI CHIMENEA -** grito bryan a zecora lo que le produjo más miedo y en una de esas *BANG* zecora cayo y sangraba le habían dado en la oreja, pero igual se levanto y siguió corriendo vio una roca y la doblo mientras bryan la seguía el también doblo pero ella ya no estaba **- maldición a donde habrá ido -** dijo bryan para después seguir corriendo intentado ¨alcanzarla¨ él intento olerla pero nada su olor había desaparecido **- vamos ven cebrita cebrita cebrita, ven cebrita cebrita cebrita**

cuando bryan había desaparecido zecora sale de un charco de lodo que pareció apenas un charco pero en realidad era bastante hondo y también con eso camuflo su olor, zecora tenia la ventaja de conocer el bosque, y corre en otra dirección a la que fue bryan, luego de un muy buen rato caminando zecora no podía más tenia que descansar **- estoy agotada, pero debo continuar o mi vida terminara -** luego a lo lejos se oyó un disparo que se dirigía hacia donde estaba zecora, obviamente le estaba siguiendo el rastro, zecora siguió corriendo corriendo hasta llegar a lo que parecía un pantano

zecora fue al pantano y lo que vio le sorprendió, hay mismo había una hidra de 5 cabezas muerta tenia el estomago abierto y le faltaban dos cabezas que no crecieron, zecora se acerca a una de las cabezas y ve el horrible acto iba a poner uno de sus cascos en la superficie de la cabeza muerta del la hidra pero en eso *BANG* una bala rosa el casco de zecora lastimandola

**- valla valla fin del camino zecora -** dijo bryan mientras se acercaba a una acorralada y cansada zecora

**- eres un monstruo sin piedad, dime ¿porque mataste a esta hidra? -** dijo zecora

**- un momento ¿que? yo no lo mate **

**- entonces ¿quien fue? **

en eso de las profundidades del pantano se eleva algo grande era dos veces más grande que una hidra tenia 7 cabezas, dos grandes alas, seis patas, y una cola como maza

**- es... es ASOMBROSO -** dijo bryan **- ES REALMENTE ASOMBROSO JAJA valla hace tiempo que no veo uno****  
**

**- ¿que es eso? - **pregunto zecora

**- eso es un blocknof, una combinación de una hidra, dragón y serpiente, puedes llamarlo higron si quieres**

la enorme criatura los nota y ruge **- ¡RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**- esto sera interesante -** dijo bryan quien cierra los ojos y luego los abre emitiendo ese brillo de sus ojos y mira a los ojos de la criatura

**¡RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! - **la criatura ruge enfurecida

**- interesante -** dice bryan

**- ¿que pasa? -** pregunta zecora

**- bueno aparte del monstruo que esta al frente de nosotros , creo que lo hice enojar -** dijo bryan

**- ¡¿QUEEEEE?! -**dijo zecora

**- te aconsejo que corras zecora - **dijo bryan

justo en eso la 7 cabezas se alinean y dispara fuego concentrado a la posición de bryan y zecora dejando un gran cráter, pero bryan lo vio venir y agarro a zecora y se teletransporta al otro lado del blocknof **- corre a la montaña, déjame esto a mi - **dijo bryan a zecora, el blocknof se dio cuenta que su comida había escapado y voltea su cabeza, y en eso bryan se teletransporta solo a la espalda del blocknof, zecora ve eso y corre para ponerse a salvo a la montaña

mientras la 7 cabeza empiezan a escupirle fuego a bryan, él corría mientras esquivaba las bolas del fuego, el blocknof se hiso daño a si mismo lo cual le enfureció más y uso sus alas para volar, bryan casi se cae pero materializo un machete y lo clavo en su pata y quedo colgando, el blocknof iba a ataco con fuego pero él se teletransporto encima de una de las cabezas materializo dos machetes y se lo incrusto en los ojos del blocknof lo cual hiso que el blocknof gritara, ahí bryan aprovecho y lanzo una bomba por su boca, pero no se dio cuenta cuando una garra lo atrapo y lo estrujo *CRACK*159 huesos de 206 huesos rompiéndose* **- AHHHHH! ESO DUELE -** dijo bryan, luego el blocknof lo lanza a su boca

dentro de la boca vemos a bryan regenerándose mientras los dientes lo atraviesa luego el blocknof se lo traga, bryan viajaba por el cuello luego se regenero y materializo dos espadas unidas por el mango, apreta un botón y la espada crece, la garganta y el cuello de el blocknof se raja como papel aluminio por ambos lados, una cabeza menos, bryan sabia como matar un blocknof, destruir el cerebro, rajarle el cuello o destruir el cuerpo, bryan materializa mas bombas y lo lanza, luego sale del cuello hacia su espalda materializa un machete con un detonador de 8 segundos se lo clava en un ala y salta y ¡BOOM! el ala del blocknof explota explota haciendo que caiga justo hacia la montaña donde estaba zecora, derrunba toda la montaña, zecora se salvo porque bryan se teletransporto al lado de zecora y luego se teletransporto junto con ella a una distancia

**- jaja valla parece que ahora esta enfurecido -** dijo bryan, el blocknof estaba enfurecido y lanzo fuego a todos lados incendiando esa parte del bosque y una de las llamaradas se dirigia a ellos mientras le crecia la ala que habia perdido **- mierda, zecora agárrate -** dijo bryan

**-¿que? -** dijo zecora para después ser teletransportada junto a bryan en la cabeza principal del blocknof que tenia unas cuantas escamas** - sujetate -** dijo bryan para luego teletransportandose a otra cabeza dejando a zecora ahí sujentandose a las escamas porque el bosque se estaba incendiando

bryan agarra un machete y le abre el cráneo a otra cabeza, el blocknof se sacudía y gritaba mientras bryan le acuchillaba el cerebro, cuando acabo bajo por el cuello deslizándose, y justo otro cabeza iba a por el listo para morderlo pero bryan materializa unas bombas y lo lanza a su boca luego salta haciendo que la cabeza muerda el cuello del otro, bryan salta con su machete y lo incrusta en el cuello bajando en espiral, el blocknof se canso y uso sus alas restauradas para volar

**- bien llevemos esto a otro nivel -** dijo bryan, por su parte zecora se sujetaba aterrada, 3 de 7 cabeza acabadas, otra cabeza iba a por bryan pero bryan agarra su boca antes de cerrarlo, bryan hacia fuerza mientras el blocknof intentaba cerrar su boca, luego bryan vio una oportunidad, le arranca un colmillo y se lo clava en el ojo de esa cabeza mientras esa cabeza gritaba, luego materializo una escopeta y le dispara en el otro ojo y le llega a su cerebro, 4 de 7 cabeza caídas, luego la otra cabeza que no tenia ojo intento atacarlo, pero el le lanzo bombas en su boca e hizo que esa cabeza mordiera a la otra

mientras la cabeza principal intentaba rostizarlo en un movimiento brusco zecora no logra sujetarse y es lanzada, la cabeza principal ve eso y abre su boca para comerse a zecora mientras zecora caía **- "no, esa es mi presa" -** pensó bryan quien fue para salvar a zecora, él salta y atrapa a zecora en el aire y deja caer unas bomba en la boca de la cabeza principal, luego lanza granadas sobre las alas del blocknof, el blocknof caía pero su cabeza principal lanzaba una llamarada de fuego a donde estaba bryan junto con zecora

bryan caía junto con zecora, no podía volar porque tenia chaqueta, luego vio que una llamarada hacia ellos, entonces sujeto a zecora y él recibió todo el impacto mas que nada su espalda. bryan cayo golpeandose y cuando toco el suelo creo un cráter, mientras zecora seguía ilesa

**- si...sigo viva -** dijo incrédula zecora después de todo lo que paso

**- ahhh, mierda, contusiones craneales, quemaduras severas, 192 huesos rotos, un pulmón fallando, tres de mis corazones dejaron de latir, diablos, no importa, he tenido peores**

**- ¡RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! -** dijo el blocknof que se levanto después de la caída y también estaba muy herido y todas sus cabezas empezaban a regenerarse lentamente

**- esa cosa sigue VIVA! -** dijo incrédula zecora

**- ah si eso, jajajaaj, se acabo el tiempo amigo hora de morir *tose sangre* diablos -** luego bryan materializa un detonador con un gran botón rojo **- hora de los fuegos artificiales *tose sangre* -** dice bryan para luego presionar el gran boton rojo

**- ¡RRROOOAAAAARRRRR! ¡RRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR! ¡RRRROOOOOAAAAARRR! -** gritaba de dolo el blocknof, su barriga se estaba hinchando y se escuchaba explosiones, finalmente explota, incluso después de explotar sigue explotando por la bombas, pero era una increíble combinación para bryan, fuegos artificiales y sangre

**- bien *tose gran cantidad de sangre* hora de regenerarse -** pero luego nota su medidor y uno de los cuadrito estaba al 99%** - diablos, no podre regenerarme *tose sangre* "que me pasa antes era capas de destruir una legión de esas cosas con una sola mano y ahora me estoy muriendo" ahh m...me mue...ro -** dice bryan quien estaba cerrando los ojos lo ultimo que vio fue a zecora quien se dirigía hacia bryan con una escopeta que quedo tirada por ahí, mientras que unas nubes se acercaban y empezaba a llover, lo que era bueno debido a que así se apaga el fuego

segundos antes

zecora seguía viva **- sigo viva -** dijo zecora, salio del cráter, fue él, él la había salvado, zecora estaba confundida en un principio él le había intentado matar y ahora la había salvado hasta que un rugido la saco de sus pensamientos **- ¡RRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!** **-** vio que seguía vivo ******- esa cosa sigue VIVA! -** dijo incrédula zecora, oyó también lo que bryan dijo, vio que tenia una caja con un boton rojo, vio que bryan lo apretó y vio como esa cosa exploto y la manchaba de sangre, pero ella aún tenia miedo y ahí lo vio la escopeta que le quito parte de su oreja, ella lo sujeto y se dirigio temblorosa a donde estaba bryan, ella ya lo había visto regenerarse así que esperaba que saliera pero en lugar de eso **- ****ahh m...me mue...ro -** oyó decir zecora a bryan, lo cual la sorprendió, y vio como cerraba sus ojos

bryan cerro los ojos, pero zecora vio que todavía seguía vivo y ella estaba indecisa, salvar al pony que intento matarla pero que a su vez la salvo, zecora debia tomar una decisión

* * *

**muy bien ese fue el capitulo tres, es extraño iba a hacer más pero ya era mucho verán lo del cupcake iba a ser solo un pequeño relleno que se aumento demasiado. lo que es interesante es de que este fic inicialmente iba a ser sobre un ser que viaja a equestria y los mata a todos pero ahora tiene historia, se me ocurrió una increíble historia y no solo matanza sin sentido**

**o y si comenten como va mi fic **

**bueno eso es todo Zthree-777-Xfourx se despide**


	4. Nunca confíes en mí

**buenas que tal amigos les informo que ahora estaré un poco más ocupado, así que talvez me tarde un poco más en sacar lo siguientes cap**

**ah y si el creo que me desvie un poco en el cap anterior, habia terminado de jugar ¨God of War: Ascencion¨ tenia puesto más pero por el detalle del cupcake se alargo y eso, en cuanto al asunto del gore, si va a ver más gore, más aun después del cap *alerta spoiler* ¨la masacre de ponyville(hasta que se me ocurra un mejor nombre)¨ ademas son lo primeros caps, tienen que ser suaves y eso**

**ademas es curioso, mi primer fic iba a ser otro con spike de protagonista pero no sabia como crear fanfics asi que este iba a ser un fanfic piloto(fanfic de prueba), bryan iba a salir en el otro fanfic como personaje secundario, pero ahora como que le cree un comienzo y eso, es interesante porque ahora se me ocurren varias cosas, creo que solo se necesita una idea para escribir un fanfic. ademas como habia dicho antes mi fuerte son números no letras**

**ah y si, para las personas que crean que bryan es un personaje con un oscuro tormentoso pasado que puede ser salvado y eso, y que tiene bondad en lo más profundo de su ser, vallan perdiendo las esperanzas este cap demostrara lo contrario**

**bueno e aqui el siguiente cap:**

* * *

Nunca confíes en mí (que tal, creo que estoy mejorando los títulos)

muy bien continuando...

EN EL TREN 10:30

**- ¿cual creen que sea la emergencia por la nos llamo la princesa celestia? -** pregunto twilight

**- no tengo idea -** comento rarity **- pero no es justo, la princesa celestia nunca nos envió un carruaje a nosotras**

**- es verdad, ¿porque le habrá enviado un carruaje con escolta a dinky? -** cuestiono rainbow dash

**- tal vez la necesite para algo -** dijo applejack

**- para que la princesa celestia querría algo de una potrilla -** dijo fluttershy

**- se lo preguntaremos cuando lleguemos -** dijo twilight

**- por cierto rainbow porque pelearon bryan y tú -** pregunto applejack y automáticamente todas sus miradas se posaron en rainbow dash, rainbow dash solo puso un casco en su barbilla

**- no estoy muy segura -** dijo rainbow

**- claro que no, fue porque bryan cuestiono a rainbow de que ella tal vez no llegue a ser un wonderbolt y de ahí las cosas se complicaron -** dijo pinkie

**- pinkieeee - ** llamo rainbow dash

**- un momento, solo por eso -** dijo applejack

**- les dije que ese tal bryan era un ordinario -** dijo rarity

**- me cuesta creer que él te dejo así rainbow -** dijo twilight

**- no importa, cuando lo vuelva a ver le pediré la revancha y lo venceré -** dijo rainbow dash **- un debilucho no me va a ganar **

**- ni creas rainbow -** dijo applejack** - ese ¨debilucho¨ le gano a mi hermano en fuerza**

**- ¿bryan le gano a big mac? - **pregunta incrédula alguien del grupo

**- si yo vi cuando le gano -** dijo pinkie pie

**- es increíble, bryan no parece tan fuerte -** dijo twilight

**- pero si lo es, hasta a mi me sorprendió cuando venció a big mac -** dijo pinkie

**- aún así yo soy 20% más cool - **dijo rainbow dash **- y le pateare su trasero hasta la luna, la próxima vez que lo encuentre**

**- vamos, bryan no es tan malo -** dijo pinkie **- hasta donde se el es solo un poco ****gruñón**

**- a mi no me parece tan malo -** dijo twilight

**- a mi solo me parece que es competitivo y obstinado -** dijo applejack

**- aunque no importa, tengo un plan para que el sonría ya que siento que el es infeliz -** dijo pinkie

**- que planeas hacer -** pregunto fluttershy

**- ¡UNA FIESTA SORPRESA! -** dijo pinkie

**- es verdad, porque hasta ahora no le hiciste una fiesta, siempre haces una fiesta -** dijo twilight

**- bueno el me pidió que no le hiciera una fiesta -** dijo pinkie

**- no has pensado en que quizás él quiera estar solo -** dijo rarity

**- tal vez, pero el es infeliz lo siento, y yo hice la pinkie promesa de hacerlo más feliz -** dijo pinkie

**- oh miren ya llegamos a canterlot -** dijo applejack

**- al fin, quiero saber porque la princesa nos llamo -** dijo twilight

* * *

BOSQUE EVERFREE 12:00

**_"muerte... odio... torturas... traición"_**_ se veían varias imágenes que cambiaban_

_**"piedad señor por favor" "no"**_

**_"es mi hijo por favor tenga piedad" "no"_**

**_"señor mi madre es todo lo que tengo piedad se lo ruego" "no"_**

**_" no, se lo suplico señor, no diré nada solo déjeme ir por favor" "no"_**

en eso bryan se despierta algo adolorido, le dolía todo su cuerpo **- "ah diablos, tenia un gran sueño"** - bryan se levanta bastante adolorido y se logra sentar con bastante dificultad **- "ah porque me duele todo, ¿y que fue lo que paso?" - **bryan se vio a si mismo, estaba vendado con algunas hojas y algunos pomos por todo su cuerpo **- "ah si, ya recuerdo, esa pequeña pelea, pero ¿donde estoy?" -** bryan veía donde estaba, parecía la casa de un chaman había mascaras, libros y un caldero** - "bonita decoración" -** bryan intento pararse pero callo estaba bastante cansado

**- estas demasiado cansado, puesto que deberías estar acabado **

**- ¿ah? ¿zecora? -** dijo bryan, luego de una sombra en una esquina sale zecora con el rifle de bryan

**- enserio zecora, ¿que vas a hacer? -** dijo bryan

**- quiero saber...**

**- ¿que? que quieres saber el porque te salve e intente matar ó hay alguna otra ****razón**

**- eres listo lo reconozco, y es verdad hay algo más**

**- lo sé *tose sangre* diablos **

**- ten cuidado, todavía no estas a salvo**

**- ¿que fue lo que paso?**

**- esta bien, te lo contare**

_**flashback:**_

_zecora estaba con un desmallado bryan, **- que hago, que hago -** estaba por dejarlo ahí a su suerte cuando se dio cuenta de algo, ella aún tenia el collar, si salia de everfree moriría, ella no tuvo opción y lo ayudo, lo cargo hasta su cabaña y le curo las heridas que __podía, preparo una poción y se lo dio, le dio varias pociones, vendo la mayoría de sus heridas y lo dejo descansar__**  
**_

**_fin del flashback_**

**- ah si, eso supuse, entonces me salvaste solo para salvarte**

**- las tres horas ya han pasado, se supone que estoy a salvo. cumple tu palabra **

**- bien -** dijo bryan un poco cansado** - acércate -** zecora lo miro con desconfianza **- si quieres que te quite ese collar ****acércate**

zecora se acerco despacio con desconfianza siempre apuntando a la cabeza de bryan con la escopeta si el hacia algo

bryan puso su casco en el collar y hubo un *click* y el collar de zecora callo, zecora era libre

**- bien zecora eres libre, pero la gran pregunta sigue vigente ¿que harás conmigo? te has puesto a pensar **

**- se que eres peligroso, por eso se lo diré a la princesa todo**

**- pero como lo harás, yo sigo aquí y se que no puedes dejarme solo *tose poca sangre***

**- te dejare ir, solo si prometes no herir -** dijo zecora, en eso bryan ve de reojo su medidor estaba 5% **- prometelo -** dijo zecora

**- no**

**- ¿como?**

**- dije que no, no lo prometo, no prometo no hacer daño -** bryan empezó a regenerarse como estaba cubierto de vendajes zecora no lo noto

**- si no lo prometes, no me dejas alternativa -** dijo zecora que apunto su escopeta** - prometelo**

**- ya déjate de juegos zecora, sé que no lo harás -** dijo bryan quien podía sentir el miedo en zecora

**- tu no me conoces -** dijo zecora

**- pues la verdad luces muy asustada**

**- asustada y con un arma, crees que no lo haría, dime ¿te arriesgas?**

**- no eres capaz**

**- ¿como lo sabes?**

**- porque te veo, te veo al ver tus ojos; veo lo que eres, lo que fuiste, lo que seras, también veo lo que pudiste ser, lo que puedes ser, también lo que que no fuiste, lo que no seras, lo que no eres  
**

**- ...**

**- no me disparas sin un muy muy buen motivo, no te preocupes te daré un muy buen motivo**

**- ¿que quieres decir?**

**- lo prometo**

**- ¿en serio?**

**- prometo de que en cuando SALGA DE AQUÍ, TODOS MORIRÁN, TODO PONYVILLE, TODA EQUESTRIA, TODO ESTE MALDITO MUNDO ARDERA  
**

**- BASTA**

**- ¡LOS NOMBRES DE TU CABEZA, TWILIGHT, RARITY, RAINBOW DASH, FLUTTERSHY, APPLEJACK, PINKIE PIE, TUS PRIMERAS AMIGAS, TODOS A LOS QUE APRECIAS ****MORIRÁN! **

**- HE DICHO BASTA**

**- !TODOS MORIRÁN DE LA MANERA MÁS CRUEL, LES MANDARE TUS SALUDOS PORQUE CUANDO LAS MATE PIENSA EN QUE TU PUDISTE EVITARLO, ESTE MUNDO LLEGARA A SU FIN¡**

**- ¡HE DICHO BASTAAAA!**

en eso bryan mira directamente los ojos de zecora y la transporta a otro lugar...

zecora estaba en medio de un maldito apocalipsis, los cielos ardían, las aguas se prendían fuego, monstruos de las más bizarras pesadillas estaban por todos lados, el cielo se agrietaba y se caía, la leyes de la física se alteraban, la misma existencia colapsaba entre realidad y vació, ese reino pacifico ahora no era ni la sombra de lo que nunca pudo ser, y zecora no lo soportaba, ella estaba en medio de todo** - YA BASTA POR FAVOR -** zecora cierra los ojos deseando no estar ahí, luego los abre y esta en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes

**- ¿que fue e...eso? -** pregunto zecora

**- oh valla sigues cuerda, increíble normalmente la gente escupe su cerebro, muy pocos sobreviven**

**- ¿QUE FUE ESO? -** insistió zecora

**- el futuro, entiendes, yo soy la plaga que arrasa todo a su paso, a donde valla todo muere y es ****increíble**

zecora parecía reflexionarlo todo, finalmente lo decide, agarra la escopeta y le apunta a la cabeza de bryan** - MUERE -** dijo zecora para después jalar el gatillo *tick* zecora se sorprendió que no había disparado y siguió apretando el gatillo *tick* *tick* *tick***  
**

**- pero que... - **zecora trata de examinar el objeto

**- estúpida - ** dijo bryan, zecora levanta la cabeza y *SLAP* un sartenazo deja inconsciente a zecora **- tonta cebra **

* * *

DIA 1: PONYVILLE 12:00

*tardis materializándose*

*puerta abriéndose*

**- al fin, ya llegamos discord -** dijo el doctor

**- un momento ¿en realidad llegamos? -** respondió discord

**- si, ¿porque? ¿que creías?**

**- creía que solo eras un loco **

**- no solo soy un loco, soy un loco con una cabina zul, pero ahora discord dime ¿sientes alguna perturbación mágica?**

**- no, aun no, sera mejor ir al pueblo**

**- o si me agrada esta parte**

**- ¿que parte?**

**- la parte de los disfraces, puedes cambiarnos con tu magia, yo primero, oh y si me pudieras hacer ****pelirrojo****  
**

**- claro esta bien -** dijo discord para después chasquear los dedos, y cambiar al doctor y aparecer un gran espejo

**- ¡¿PERO QUE?! - **el doctor se vio en el espejo, y era un yegua, con crin blanca, y pelaje amarillo, su cutie mark seguía siendo un reloj de arena pero usaba un vestido que le tapaba su cutie mark **- ¡DISCORD! -** dijo el doctor

**- jajajajajaajajajaj no tiene precio, lo siento no podía evitarlo**

**- bueno ya te divertiste ahora ****cámbiame**

**- oh porque haría eso, tu dijiste que no necesitabas que te reconocieran**

**- pero no podías simplemente cambiarme el color de crin**

**- así seria aburrido, deja de quejarte y andando -** dijo discord para luego chasquear los dedos y convertirse en un unicornio gris claro con crin negra y una cutie mark de tornado

**- no me quejo solo que al menos me pudiste hacer pelirrojo...**

5 minutos después:

un unicornio gris claro con crin negra y una cutie mark de un tornado junto a una yegua amarillo con crin blanca y un vestido que le tapaba su cutie mark se paseaban por ponyville

**- ya ****encontraste la perturbación mágica -** dijo el doctor

**- aun no, deja de preguntar**

**- es que... se siente raro ser una yegua, y ni siquiera una pelirroja**

**- o vamos, solo han pasado unos 5 minutos**

**- pero aún así, esta es una experiencia extraña, nueva y extraña**

**- un momento**

**- ¿que?**

**- no nada parecía, dime si tenemos la maquina del tiempo por que no mejor vamos a las 7:00 de este día, justo cuando ocurre esa extraña liberación de magia**

**- porque antes de eso debemos investigar cualquier cosa extraña**

**- ¿y así poder evitarlo?**

**- no eso alteraría los flujos temporales, lo que paso a las 7 ya paso y tendrá que pasar, evitar eso crearía una paradoja, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es investigar y no involucrarnos en ningún acontecimiento reciente**

**- bueno y si... -** dijo discord que fue interrumpido por cierta pony loca rosa

**- !HOLA¡ que tal soy pinkie pie, ¿ustedes son nuevos?, claro que son nuevos, nunca los había visto aquí en ponyville y...**

* * *

CANTERLOT 11:00 AM

después de bajar el tren las mane six, se estaban dirigiendo al gran castillo de canterlot, después de entrar al castillo, fueron donde estaba la princesa celestia sentada en su trono y sin ningún guardia

**- princesa celestia -** dijo twilight para después inclinarse junto con sus amigas

**- no es necesario inclinarse -** dijo la princesa

**- lo siento -** dijo twilight para después aclarase la garganta **- princesa ¿porque nos ha llamado? **

**- mi querida twilight sparkle, debo informar que estamos al borde del desastre**

**- que ocurre princesa, ¿un nuevo villano? -** dijo rainbow

**- es lo que estamos investigando **

**- claro, por eso mando a discord a investigar -** dijo pinkie

**- si, por eso... ¿que? **

**- bueno ayer me encontré con discord**

**- ¿discord estuvo en ponyville? -** preguntaron las mane 5

**- si, me lo encontré, estaba disfrazado y también estaba acompañado de una señora extraña**

_**flashback:**_

_******- !HOLA¡ que tal soy pinkie pie, ¿ustedes son nuevos?, claro que son nuevos, nunca los había visto aquí en ponyville y...**_

_**- pinkie detente, soy discord -** dijo discord_

**_- okey esto podría ser muy malo_**_ - dijo el doctor_

_**- ¿discord? oh vamos ¿como podrías ser discord?** **-** dijo pinkie_

_**- quieres ver -** dijo discord_

_**- discord no alteres nada -** dijo el doctor_

_**- bueno, esta bien -** dijo discord_

_**- ¿realmente eres discord? -** dijo pinkie_

_**- si -** dijo discord_

_**- veras la princesa celestia nos mando -** dijo el doctor_

_**- no es cierto, tu le mandaste a ella -** dijo discord_

_**- déjame esto a mi si -** dijo el doctor_

_**- quien eres - **dijo pinkie_

_**- mira solo tienes que saber que estamos en una misión de espionaje, debido a que hay algo mal **_**_aquí, estoy seguro que la princesa te lo explicara mañana, pero por ahora no digas nada, sigue caminando y no hables de nosotros hasta mañana con la princesa de acuerdo, nosotros debemos investigar, prometelo - _**_dijo el doctor_

**_- de acuerdo pinkie promesa_**

**_fin del flashback_  
**

**_-_ un momento ¿es eso verdad? - **dijo rainbow

**- mando a discord y a esa señora -** dijo twilight **- y ¿quien era esa señora?**

**- ni idea nunca me lo dijo -** dijo pinkie

**- verán se los explicare... -** dijo la princesa

* * *

BOSQUE EVERFREE 12:30

en bosque afuera de la cabaña de zecora, cerca a la entrada una cebra que tenia unas esposas en sus patas delantera y que estaban detrás de su espalda se estaba despertando

**- ah q...que a **

**- al fin despiertas, esto no seria divertido si no estas ****cociente**

zecora abrió los ojos de golpe y estaba afuera de su casa, no podía mover sus patas, y ahí estaba él

**- pe... pero ¿que?**

**- vamos zecora, realmente creías que alguien como tu podría matarme, los más poderosos demonios y ángeles de todos los universos no pudieron y créeme lo intentaron** - dijo bryan** -**** "aunque claro ahora tengo esto" -** pensó bryan viendo su medidor

**- ¿que quieres de mí?**

**- buena pregunta, de hecho no tanto, solo estoy pensando en como matarte**

**- ¿que? no por favor**

**- ¿suplicas por tu vida? hace media hora ibas a matarme**

**- ibas a destruir este mundo**

**- si, si claro, siempre se reduce a eso, pero antes, ¿quiero saber si hay algún otro motivo por el que me salvaras?, uhm ¨salvar¨ como odio esa palabra**

**- ¿porque mas te hubiera salvado?, si tan solo supiera que ibas a hacer daño**

**- o no lo sé, sera porque soy guapo**

**- realmente serias loco si...** **- **dijo zecora pero no pudo terminar ya que bryan desprendió sus patas delanteras (¿brazos?)

**- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -** grito zecora, después de que bryan le desprendiera sus patas delanteras, pero bryan no se quedo ahí, los cascos de bryan se prendieron en llamas y quemo los hombros de zecora para evitar que se desangre, pero causo mucho dolor a zecora

**- háblame bonito zecora, estas ante alguien superior a tí**

**- MIS PATAS, ¡DUELE! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - **gritaba zecora

**- oh vamos, siempre lo mismo, mis brazos, mis piernas, siempre se quejan, jajajaajajaj**

**- ¿porque? -** dijo zecora

**- ¿porque que? -** dijo bryan

**- yo te salve, porque me haces esto, ademas tu dijistes las 3 horas -** dijo zecora al borde del llanto, en eso bryan se acerca a su rostro y le susurra en el oído **- nunca confíes en mí**

zecora empezó a llorar y dijo algo más **- por favor****  
**

**- no - **dijo bryan, luego prendió en fuego su casco y lo metió en la boca de zecora, zecora no podía gritar, le dolía y no podía gritar, luego bryan arranco la lengua de zecora

zecora gritaba, escupía sangre y gritaba, era un dolor terrible pero nada comparado con lo que se avecina, bryan agarro lo labios de zecora con su casco aun en llamas, y aumento el calor fusionando los labios de zecora, zecora ya no podía gritar y eso era peor, tanto dolor y no poder desahogarse, zecora todo lo que podía hacer era llorar e intentar hacer los quejidos que podía

bryan después materializo un cuchillo y le abre el estomago a zecora, y le arranca sus intestinos mientra zecora no podía gritar eso era lo peor. luego de que bryan saco sus intestinos, encendió su casco en llamas y se lo metió en el estomago de zecora cicatrizando su estomago quemandola por dentro, un horrible dolor que no podía expresarlo

**- huy que buena barbacoa -** dijo bryan, zecora todo lo que podía hacer es llorar porque no podía gritar, bryan después amarro sus intestinos haciendo una horca, lo puso en el cuello de zecora y dejo colgando a zecora de un árbol, zecora solo pataleaba, tenia los ojos rojos debido a que la sangre se concentraba y ella lloraba sangre, pataleaba y como no tenia patas delanteras ni siquiera podía sujetarse

**- esto es tan divertido, pareces una piñata colgante -** dijo bryan, zecora solo pataleaba y lloraba sangre **- es lo que te mereces -** dice bryan para luego alejarse lentamente pero se detiene y gruñe **-Grrrrrrr - **luego como una docena de timberwolf vinieron gruñendo pero luego se calmaron cuando vieron a bryan **- la cena esta servida perritos -** dijo viendo a zecora quien pataleaba y no se moría, bryan solo se va tranquilo, cuando bryan se va de la vista, los timberwolf arremeten contra zecora, la comían, desprendían la carne de los huesos sin la menor compasión

mientras bryan había salido de hay, caminaba muy tranquilo hasta que se escucha **- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh!**** -** ese grito vino de zecora lo que significa que debió haberse desprendido el hocico, tanto dolor que no pudo ser contenido, un grito tan desgarrador que no sé como describirlo, tan desgarrador que hasta un grupo de cuervos sale volando, bryan al oírlo solo volteo, luego dejo de voltear y siguió caminando y dijo **- nunca confíes en mí -** dijo bryan con una sonrisa presumida

* * *

DIA 1: 12:30

el doctor y discord caminaban por ponyville (con sus disfraces claro)

**- me alegro haber solucionado eso de pinkie, me pregunto que cambios pudo haber en el futuro -** dijo el doctor

**- dudo que sea mucho, como sea llegamos a la anomalía en ponyville -** dijo discord

**- excelente donde esta**

**- ¿tu no lo sientes?**

**- siento que nos rodea, pero no se donde esta**

**- es exactamente eso, esta en todo ponyville, pero tiene un origen, solo que no se donde es...**

**- ¿como si todo estuviera cubierto de humo y hay una maquina de humo?**

**- ****maso menos, ****crees que sea ese tal bryan que es nuevo en ponyville -** dijo discord

**- lo dudo, lo que sea que nos enfrentemos es una anomalía, soy un señor del tiempo puedo ver las ****anomalías es instintivo, esta en mis huesos, si él fuera lo notaria**

**- yo puedo percibir desequilibrio en la magia, y sinceramente lo estoy respirando, pero no encuentro nada**

**- debemos seguir buscando**

**- ¿a que hora dijiste que percibías enormes cantidades de magia?**

**- a las 7:00 pm**

**- bueno manos a la obra, todavía tenemos mucho tiempo**

**- bien separemonos**

* * *

CASA DE FLUTTERSHY: 1:00 pm

podemos ver a un oso con un machete en el cuello desangrándose mientras las demás criatura tratan de huir pero no pueden porque es como si estuvieran atrapados en una jaula invisible, un campo de fuerza, y si en medio de eso esta bryan

**- esto sera divertido, esa pegaso endeblucha es tan asustadiza ya me imagino su cara -** dijo bryan para luego aparecer un cuchillo láser (es como un cuchillo normal, pero al cortar también cicatriza), bryan acuchilla el estomago del oso muerto escribiendo una frase ¨PRONTO TE TOCARA¨ **- en serio, ya me imagino su rostro**

**- muy bien, tengo hambre a cual de vosotros le tocara ser mi comida -** dijo refiriéndose a los animales acorralados que intentan inútilmente salir, luego con levitación agarra a un conejo (es angel o enllel (no se como se escribe (miren un comentario dentro de un comentario dentro de un comentario))) **- tu servirás -** bryan le prende fuego al conejo rostiszandolo, el conejo chillaba de dolor pero después se callo, luego bryan se lo comió, de hecho se comió otros tres conejo también lo que haría que se comiera 4 conejos en total, dejando solo los huesos **- o si eso estuvo delicioso muy bien creo que AGHHHHHHHH - **bryan se agarro la cabeza de dolor** - no por favor, ¡MALDITA SEA NO AQUÍ!**

* * *

DÍA 1: 6:30

el doctor y discord habían investigado todo el pueblo

**- tuviste suerte -** dijo el doctor

**- no, no hay absolutamente ni una sola pista, lo único bueno es que falta poco para que ocurra la alteración mágica para poder rastrearla -** dijo discord

**- si ya lo habías sentido, dime ¿no habías venido a investigar?**

**- iba a hacerlo pero no pude, era como **

**- como algo que te atrae por la curiosidad pero aun así te repele dejándote en un estado neutro**

**- algo así**

**- entonces sea lo que sea a lo que nos enfrentamos es inteligente**

**- si y creo...**

**- ¿que pasa?**

**- lo tengo, vamos -** dijo discord dispuesto para teletransportarse pero

**- espera, no podemos teletransportarnos **

**- ¿porque no?**

**- mira la calle, hay varios ponis y si te teletransportas sabrán que eres tu, imagínatelo, tu otro yo sabrá que estuviste aquí, se puede alterar el futuro, solo estamos aquí para investigar  
**

**- o bueno esta bien entonces andando -** dijo discord para después empezar a trotar junto al doctor

mientras bryan estaba al frente de la casa de lyra y bon bon cuando aún estaban vivas, el primer día, ya había usado su magia para envolver la casa estaba justo al frente de la puerta en eso ve su medidor estaba al 5% ,pero en eso **- AGGHHHHHHHH, MALDITA SEA DEBE SER UNA JODIDA BROMA AGHHHHHHHH -** en eso deja de sentir dolor y mira todo muy confundido, lo primero que hace es mirar su medidor que también tenia la fecha y hora **- "maldita sea, si he vuelto esto solo significa una sola cosa, debe haber un tempus en algún lado" -** luego siente quienes son **- "no puede ser, uno que maneja el tiempo y otro la realidad una combinación peligrosa, debo deshacerme de ellos, pero por ahora solo puedo evitar que me descubran" -** luego bryan empieza a concentrar magia su medidor empieza a subir del 5% al 25%

mientras con el doctor y discord corrían para alcanzar la anomalía

**- wow espera -** dijo discord

**- ¿que pasa?**

**-**** realmente es listo**

**- ¿porque?**

**- no hay solo un desequilibrio concentrado, sino que hay dos**

**- ¿por donde?**

**- en esa dirección esta una *señala la izquierda*, y la que estábamos siguiendo es esa *señala al frente diagonal derecho*(desviación)**

**- voy por la izquierda, tu sigue**

mientras con bryan

**- eso los mantendrá ocupados -** dijo bryan para después hacer una mueca de dolor** - ah, o claro voy a entrar, uh bonita casa -** luego bryan entra y ya saben el resto

mientras con discord, el llega a una especie de mercado rodeado de varias casas (la casa de lyra y bon bon no esta en ella(ese bryan es bastante listo)), pero el punto fijo es el mercado** - abra que investigar cada ****centímetro -** dijo discord para después ir a un callejón para que nadie lo vea y se transforme en niebla

mientras que el doctor llego a una especie de barrio llena de casas (la casa de lyra y bon bon no esta en ellas) **- abra que investigar cada casa -** dijo el doctor para después ir a la primera casa y tocar

**- buenas si que desea señorita -** dijo un pony de tierra de color naranja mostaza con crin marrón y tres herraduras de cutie mark

**- "¿señorita? ah claro había olvidado que sigo siendo una yegua" que tal pertenezco al ODEC organización de examinación de casas -** dijo el doctor para mostrarle su papel psiquico

**- ¿eso existe?**

**- es una organización creada por la princesa celestia para ver como están sus ****súbditos ¿le importa si entro?**

**- claro señorita entre -** dijo caramel, para que el doctor entrara **- preciosa -** susurro caramel

**- ¿que ha dicho?**

**- nada**

**- le advierto que sobrepasarse conmigo le puede traer media cadena perpetua y desalojamiento de su casa ¿a entendido bien? -** dijo el doctor

**- valla que carácter, tranquila chiquita ¿no quieres tomar algo?**

******- "maldito discord, tenias que convertirme en mujer"**

* * *

CASA DE FLUTTERSHY 1:01 pm

bryan se levanta algo cansado, pero se recupera rápido** - maldición, tienen un tempus, esto lo cambian todo tarde o temprano me descubrirán -** dijo bryan bastante serio y pensativo **- ¡ES FANTÁSTICO! -** dijo bryan bastante alegre **- es grandioso, la razón me dice que no haga nada y que pase desapercibido, pero como me van a encontrar tarde o temprano, puedo torturar las personas que quiera, sin embargo también debo tener cuidado, tienen a alguien que altera la realidad - ** dijo bryan alegre **- me pregunto que tipo de tempus sera: un viajero del tiempo, un genio con una maquina del tiempo, un señor del tiempo, un saltador temporal, magos del tiempo, la orden del tiempo, cielos si que hay miles, tengo que encontrarlo pero es increible, a la mierda la sutileza puedo matar a quien quiera y se perfectamente con quien empezar -** dijo bryan con una sonrisa macabra

* * *

DIA 2: PONYVILLE 1:30 pm

las mane six volvían de canterlot, del castillo de la princesa celestia, ya habían recibido las instrucciones

**- en serio no puedo creer que la princesa haya enviado a discord -** dijo rarity

**- el puede encontrar alteraciones mágicas -** dijo twilight **- pero no olviden tenemos que estar atentas por cualquier cosa**

**- es una pena, me gustaría hacer una fiesta a todos los guardias que van a venir** - dijo pinkie

**- pero recuerda lo que dijo la princesa, esos guardias solo tienen que pasar desapercibidos para investigar, no puedes hacer una fiesta para ellos -** dijo twilight

**- si, pero la princesa no me prohibió hacer una fiesta para bryan -** dijo pinkie

**- sigo pensando en que él solo quiere estar solo -** dijo twilight

**- vamos twilight a quien le gusta estar solo, a nadie, solo que algunos no lo demuestran -** dijo pinkie **- o casi lo olvido, le gane a bryan una apuesta y podremos pasar todo el resto del dia junto, lo siento me tengo ir -** dijo pinkie para luego desaparecer

**- ah es cierto, tengo que ir a por la revancha -** dijo rainbow dash

**- no seria mejor esperar, pinkie va a estar con bryan y si tú no le ganaste aún con la ventaja de volar, bueno ahora que tienes el ala vendada seria mejor que descanses -** dijo applejack

**- bueno, esta bien, por mientras me voy a quedar con fluttershy, no te importa ¿no? fluttershy, no puedo ir a mi casa porque no puedo volar -** dijo rainbow dash

**- no te preocupes rainbow dash, quédate el tiempo que necesites -** dijo amablemente fluttershy

**- buen chicas me estoy yendo a la biblioteca -** dijo twilight

**- yo tengo que volver al trabajo -** dijo applejack

**- yo también -** dijo rarity

**- adiós chicas, muy bien fluttershy vamos -** dijo rainbow quien se va junto con fluttershy, sin saber la sorpresa que bryan les puso

* * *

DIA 2: PONYVILLE: 2:00 pm

bryan caminaba tranquilamente por ponyville, veía a los ponis que se le cruzaban y en su mente ya había al menos 10 formas de torturarlos tanto física, psíquica y espiritual mente, tenia ganas de quemar el pueblo, iba tan sumiso en sus pensamientos hasta que cierta poni se cruzo con él

**- ¡AQUÍ ESTAS BRYAN, ME ALEGRA ENCONTRARTE! todavía tenemos mucho que hacer mira tenemos aquí la lista -** dijo pinkie para luego sacar de su cabello un pergamino que cuando se abre atraviesa ponyville

**- "justo a tiempo" claro no hay problema, pero debes esperarme primero voy a mi casa un rato**

**- ¿tienes una casa?**

**- la casa de lyra y bon bon**

**- ah claro, okey te ****acompaño -** dijo pinkie para después dar saltitos **- y ¿pensastes en algo más que podamos hacer?**

**- oh se me ocurren varias cosas**

**- genial eso significa que nos vamos a divertir **

**- no tienes idea**

**- guau sera alguna clase de sorpresa, amo las sorpresa, oh mira ahí esta cheerilee, hola señorita cheerilee -** dijo pinkie saludando a cheerilee, pero esta la ignoro

**- que extraño -** dijo pinkie **- oh mira ahí están los señores cake, hola señores cake -** pero lo mismo, los señores cake no la vieron y pasaron de largo

**- que raro ¿porque nadie me saluda? ¿hice algo mal? -** dijo pinkie quien siguió intentando saludar a todos los que se cruzaban pero con los mismos resultados

**- "si hay tempus en este momento y me ve ingresar a mi casa con pinkie pie y ve que ella nunca sale estaré en problemas, ¿pero si el no la ve entrar? jajajajaja soy brillante" -** pensó bryan quien siguió caminando, hubo momentos en que pinkie quería ir a los que ella saludaba y preguntarles porque no la saludaban pero bryan usaba un ligero control mental para evitar que pinkie hiciera eso **- bien pinkie llegamos -** dijo bryan

**- oh que bien, pero para que vinimos**

**- no te preocupes solo entra -** dijo bryan para luego usar una llave y abrir su puerta y entrar luego pinkie la siguió

**- esta un poco oscuro, prenderé la luz -** dijo pinkie (para que hiso eso) pero al prenderlo lo que vio la sorprendió, ahí mismo seguían los cadáveres de lyra y bon bon todavía se podía sentir la desesperación de ellas dos a pesar de estar muertas **- pero que -** dijo pinkie para luego voltear para ver a bryan y *SLAP* un sartenazo noquea a pinkie, pinkie cae desmallada

**- estas cosas son útiles -** dijo bryan refiriéndose a la sarten

* * *

SÓTANO DE BRYAN 3:00 pm

podemos ver a pinkie que recién se esta levantando con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ella estaba encadenada a la pared sus cuatro extremidades,

**- que ¿que pasa? ¿donde estoy?, un momento empiezo a recordar, fue ¿¡BRYAN!? -** dijo pinkie

**- al fin despiertas, esto no seria divertido si estas dormida -** dijo bryan quien salia de las sombras

**- ¿que esta pasando?, un momento lyra y bon bon, acaso tu...**

**- eres un poco lenta, y si yo las mate y las torture, no en ese orden**

**- pero ¿como pudiste?**

**- pronto lo veras -** dice bryan para luego meterse en las sombras

**- espera ¿que quieres decir? vuelve -** dijo pinkie

luego bryan vuelve con un carrito con varios instrumentos, luego prende la luz, su sótano parecía un arsenal, lleno de armas desde cuchillos hasta basucas láser

**- seras una buena decoración -** dice bryan, luego sus ojos bryan ligeramente, lo que causa a pinkie miedo, por primera ves sentir miedo, ya que bryan tenia un don, el podía acobardar al guerrero más valiente y contaminar a la persona más pura

pinkie intento forcejear inútilmente **- alto -** dijo pinkie

**- ah si casi se me olvida, lo típico, tus ultimas palabras**

**- ¿en serio? ¿porque haces esto? yo no te hecho nada**

**- definitivamente lo típico, pero enserio ¿no me has hecho nada?, ME HAS TORTURADO, SIEMPRE ESTANDO CONTENTA, SIEMPRE INTENTANDO HACER FELICES A TODOS, no tienes idea de como te desprecio -** dijo bryan

**- pero yo...**

**- calla -** dijo bryan para luego materializar un cuchillo y clavárselo en el casco de pinkie

**- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! -** grito pinkie de dolor, era una experiencia nueva, pinkie empezó a llorar

**- como disfrutare esto *run* *run*-** dijo bryan para después agarra una sierra eléctrica

**- por favor piedad -** suplica pinkie

**- no -** es todo lo que dice bryan antes de iniciar la matanza

* * *

**muy bien eso ha sido todo por ahora, que tal les agrada, y solo esperen estos solo los primeros capítulos, bueno creo que no tengo nada más que comentar, bueno deje sus reviews o y si **

**¿quieren que pinkie muera?**

** si o no**

** su respuesta puede cambiarlo todo**

**bueno me despido hasta otro episodio **


	5. El precio

**hola que tal,** **lamento la tardanza es que me mude y todo eso de la instalación a una nueva casa y El wifi, etc, como sea bienvenidos a otro gran capitulo de... como se llamaba esto? el fin de algo creo, no lo se da igual, lo de la votación salio un empate asi que lance una moneda y bueno dejare que descubran lo que salio, bueno sin mas preámbulos aquí esta el capitulo:**

* * *

El precio: (un buen nombre, ¿creo?)

muy bien continuando...

EN EL CASTILLO DE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA: DÍA 2 - 12:00

las mane 6 ya se habían ido, tomaron el tren, estaban hay en el trono la princesa celestia y la princesa luna hablando de algunos temas, derpy junto con una escolta había ido al imperio de cristal a entregar el mensaje a shining armor y a la princesa cadence, mientras que dinkie se había alojado en un cuarto del castillo con sirvientes y una escolta personal.

**- me pregunto si el doctor ya lo a resuelto -** dijo luna

**- no te preocupes hermana, estoy segura de que tal vez ya este todo solucionado, es el Doctor después de todo -** respondió celestia

**- pero también esta discord, piénsalo 2 discord al mismo tiempo...**

**- la amistad tuvo efecto en él, supongo que podemos confiar**

**- pero aún así...**

**- vamos recuerda todas las veces que el doctor salvo equestria y no fallo ni una vez, tenemos al doctor y a los elementos de la armonía de nuestro lado ¿que puede salir mal? -** dijo celestia pero de repente un guardia entra corriendo

**- princesas, ¡LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONÍA HAN SIDO ROBADOS! -** dijo el guardia algo agitado por haber venido corriendo

**- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?! -** gritaron al unisono las dos princesas, celestia los sujeta con sus cascos y le dice** - COMO ES POSIBLE, SI ESTAN RESGUARDADOS EN LA CÁMARA REAL**

**- esto no puede ser, no debimos haberles pedido a twilight y a sus amigas que nos dejaran los elementos de la armonia -** dijo luna

**- crei que estarian más seguros - **dijo celestia

**- pero el doctor dijo que era mejor que esten con las portadoras**

**- todos comenten errores si, pero más tú -** dijo señalando al guardia que les entrego la noticia

**- ¿yo? - **dijo el guardia

**- ¿como pudieron ser robados los elementos? esa cámara es impenetrable -** dijo celestia

**- bueno el ladrón dejo esta nota -** dice el guardia quien le entrega la nota

_que tal princesa, espero no le moleste que haya tomado los elementos, bueno la verdad si espero que le moleste jejeeje, pero le dare una oportunidad de encontrarme si resuelve este acertijo: [en un sotano estoy, mañana es hoy, la condena esta en la muerte, soleado es la noche y nocturno es el día, la X marca la corona, vos no sabes lo que pasa, la nubes no llueven pero siempre puedes ver la sangre infinita oscuridad] (que tal, son libres de intentar adivinarlo, PISTA: numero 3)_

_C.J_

** - esto no tiene sentido -** dijo celestia **- y quien rayos es C.J**

**- la verdad esto no tiene mucho sentido solo la parte del sótano pero eso no especifica nada -** dijo luna

**- ¿que quieren que haga? -** pregunto el guardia

**- has una copia y has que los mas sabios e inteligentes traten de resolverlo**

**- si su majestad -** dijo el guardia para después irse

**- valla esto no puede ser peor, por suerte aún tenemos al doctor y su maquina del tiempo -** dijo celestia

de improviso una cabina voladora que daba vueltas como un trompo que entra por una ventana y se estrella en la pared, luego cae dejando una marca con forma de la tardis, cae de forma horizontal con la puerta de costado, luego la puerta se abre y sale discord seguido por el doctor tosiendo** - deberías dejar de hablar -** le dice luna a celestia

**- creí que sabias manejar esa cosa -** dijo discord

**- soy un experto manejando la tardis, pero debido a las fluctuaciones temporales alteradas debido a las anomalías provocadas de las leyes dimensionales por la fuerza cuantica temporal residual fuerzan demasiado a la tardis -** dijo el doctor

**- ¿que?**

**- fue magia espacial que descompuso la tardis**

**- ¡DOCTOR! ¿doctor? -** dijeron al unisono celestia y luna

**- celestia, luna, ya volvimos -** dijo el doctor

**- estoy por aquí gracias por preguntar -** dijo discord

**- ¿quien eres? -** pregunto luna

**- soy yo el doctor ¿no me reconoces luna? -** dijo el doctor

**- ¿doctor? pero que te paso ¿acaso te regeneraste? -** pregunto celestia (recuerden que seguía siendo una yegua por discord)

**- ¿que? -** luego el doctor se nota y se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo una yegua **- ah... eso, si también me había olvidado lo que pasa es que... -** pero antes de que el doctor pudiera terminar su frase, como dos docenas de guardias entraron y le apuntaron con sus lanzas al doctor y su extraña maquina** - identifíquese -** dijo uno de los guardias

**- eh... cely me ayudas**

**- guardias deténganse**

**- pe...pero princesa, escuchamos un ruido fuerte y...**

**- dije deténganse, él es el doctor y es un invitado mio así que deténganse - **dijo celestia, luego los guardias guardan sus lanzas

**- ¿el doctor ya volvió? - ** dijo una pegaso gris con crin amarillo pálido, era derpy

**- oh hola derpy soy yo**

**- doc...¿doctor?**

**- si soy yo**

**- pero que te paso ¿te regeneraste? "y lo peor en una... ¿yegua?"**

**- ¿eh?, o esto, no, lo que pasa es que este es un disfraz que por cierto ya es hora de quitármelo, discord**

**- al fin, por un momento creí que era invisible -** dijo discord

**- ya quitame este disfraz - ** dice el doctor, luego discord chasquea los dedos y el doctor vuelve a como era antes **- al fin, he de admitir que fue raro ser una yegua **

**- doctor, ahora que volvió a ser usted queríamos preguntar si ya descubrió con lo que estamos tratando -** pregunto celestia

**- eh... bueno lo que pasa es que...**

**- no tenemos ni idea de quien o que es -** respondió discord interrumpiendo al doctor

**- ¿todavía no lo ha resuelto? -** pregunto luna

**- intentamos investigar, pero no hubo resultados - **dijo el doctor **- aunque no fue todo en vano, sea a lo que sea que nos enfrentamos, el también sabe que lo estamos rastreando, lo cual eso es bueno**

**- ¿como eso puede ser bueno? -** pregunto derpy

**- pues el tampoco sabe quien soy, probablemente intente rastrearme a mi y a discord, hay sera cuando lo atrapemos, aunque aún no sabemos si puede ser un posible enemigo, pero bueno como los elementos están con las portadoras ellas pueden encargarse de cualquier cosa que suceda en ponyville**

**- ehhh sobre eso, bueno los elementos fueron robados -** dijo celestia

**- ¿que? -** dijeron el doctor, derpy y discord **- ¿como paso eso? y las portadoras están bien -** pregunto el doctor

**- ellas estan bien, lo que pasa es que a mi hermana se le ocurrio de que seria mejor si los elementos estuvieran guardados en la cámara real -** dijo luna

**- bueno eso es malo, uhmmm... celestia podrías llevarme a ver a la cámara real -** dice el doctor

**- por supuesto -** dice celestia

**- bueno yo voy por mientras a ponyville -** dice discord

**- ¿espera que? -** dice celestia

**- voy a investigar por mi cuenta, por lo menos hasta que el doctor repare su maquina del tiempo**

**- no te preocupes, no esta tan averiada, me demorare unos minutos -** dice el doctor, después las puertas de la tardis se abren y sale algunas explosiones **- bueno tal ves unas horas -** luego se escucha algo parecido cuando cruzas dos cables que no deben cruzarse y sale humo** - bueno tal vez varias horas.**

**- bueno cuando lo hagas me llamas -** dice discord para después chasquear los dedos y desaparecer

celestia, luna, el doctor y derpy junto con los demás guardias se dirigen a la cámara real, pero justo al abrir la puerta para salir ahí estaba shining armor junto con una escolta del imperio de cristal

**- princesa celestia, princesa luna -** dice shining armor inclinándose

**- ¿shining armor? -** dijeron celestia y luna al unisono

**- ah si, me habia olvidado mencionar de que acabo de volver del imperio de cristal -** dice derpy con una sonrisa inocente

* * *

BOSQUE EVER FREE DÍA 2 - 12:45

Discord estaba corriendo por el bosque everfree o mejor dicho esta serpenteando en el aire por el bosque everfree** - "se que lo sentí, no fue mucho pero lo ****sentí" - **discord seguía buscando pero algo parecía desorientarlo **- creo que ya pase ese árbol ¡AHHHHH! -** discord se detuvo, se calmo, cerro los ojos e intento buscar lo que quedaba de la anomalía mágica que quedaba pero parecía haber desaparecido o tal vez no, una gota en un desierto **- lo tengo, ahora si - **dijo discord para después chasquear los dedo y aparecer en el lugar exacto, ahi estaba en frente de la cabaña a unos metros y lo que vio le sorprendió

**- ¡¿PERO QUE?! - **ahí estaba en el suelo cerca a un arbol el cuerpo de zecora o lo que quedaba de ella, tenia poca carne casi todo era un esqueleto, algunos hueso rotos, la rama de la que colgaba estaba rota, tenia una marca en el cuello que parecía que había sido colgada, le faltaban sus dos patas delanteras, y le faltaba un ojo, su único ojo que aún tenia estaba de color rojo y transmitía dolor y deseperación, tenia una expresión de horror en su rostro a pesar de que estaba muerta, y ahí aun seguían 3 Timberwolf uno masticaba una costilla y los otros dos se peleaban por un gran pedazo de carne

**- oigan ustedes shu shu vallanse -** dice discord a los timberwolf pero estos solo gruñen a lo que discord lanza un gran rugido que resuena, los timberwolf solo se van corriendo como perros castigados **- diablos, si tan solo hubiera llegado antes, un momento el doctor y su maquina del tiempo, claro -** dice discord que estuvo a punto de chasquear sus dedos pero se acordó de algo** - no, su maquina todavia lo tiene que reparar, y aún así, ya no podremos evitar esto, a ver piensa, pero ni siquiera se quien hizo esto, un momento soy discord el amo del caos puedo hacer lo que quiera -** dijo discord para después chasquear los dedos y desaparecer**  
**

discord regresa en el tiempo, o bueno lo hace como lo hizo en el segundo capitulo de la segunda temporada, pero todo estaba muy borroso, oia los gritos de zecora y algo de estatica, pudo ver una sombra las cosas se veían como manchas negras parecía como un cd pirata de una pelicula que se estrenara en un año, luego de eso discord vuelve a donde estaba antes

**- ¿que paso? mi magia nunca antes me había fallado, lo único que pude distinguir fue fue una mancha de otro pony pero no lo note bien, uhmmm. ya se buscare pistas, de seguro pasaron más cosas en este bosque -** dice discord para después multiplicarse, saco varios clones un total de 30 aprox.

**- ATENCIÓN -** dijo discord a lo que los demás que se forman como soldados, mientras discord subía al estrado que creó, vistiendo un uniforme militar de alto rango mientras fumaba una pipa que salían burbujas **- muy bien, su misión es investigar cada centímetro de este bosque y reportar cualquier cosa extraña que nos ayude con este caso, ¿alguna pregunta?**

en eso un discord levanta la mano **- si ¿cual es tu pregunta? -** dice el discord original

**- ¿cuando es la hora del almuerzo? -** responde ese discord

** - muy bien como no hay preguntas pónganse a trabajar** **- **dice el discord original, luego cada discord desaparece singularmente, uno se teletransporta, otro se va serpenteando, otro aparece un puerta y la cruza, otro aparece una moto, otro se vuelve polvo, etc

* * *

CÁMARA REAL: DÍA 2 - 1:00 pm

estaban el doctor, celestia, luna y shining armor que recién volvía de realizar lo que le pidió celestia, derpy había ido a ver a su hija dinkie, candence se quedo en el imperio de cristal, el doctor analizaba algunas cosas con su destornillador sonico, mientras las princesas solo observaban

**- listo, los soldados están listos para partir y... que esta haciendo él - **dice shining armor quien ingresaba a la cámara real donde se guardaban los elementos de la armonía

**- ya esta -** dice el doctor

**- ¿ya sabe quien hizo esto? -** pregunto ilusionada luna

**- no, me refiero a que acabo escanear la zona en busca de cualquier cosa que pudo suceder**

**- y... -** pregunto celestia

**- bueno en primer lugar como se dan cuenta la puerta no a sido forsada por lo que debe de haber otra forma por donde robaron los elementos**

**- si...**

**- también al escanear la zona encontré residuo de iones, una vez enfrente algo parecido  
**

**- si...**

**- pero después ****encontré un numero elevado de neutrinos y lo que es más energía electromagnética por lo cual...**

**- SI...**

**- no tengo la mas mínima idea de como pudieron robar los elementos**

**- ¿QUE? -** dijo celestia y luna

**- una probabilidad es de que lo robaran y taparan sus huellas, en otras palabras tal ves pusieron estos componentes para distraer**

**- que hacemos entonces -** pregunto celestia

**- tal ves pueda rastrearlo, pero necesitare mi tardis**

**- disculpen pero de que esta hablando y ¿quien es el? -** pregunta shining armor

**- soy el doctor**

**- ¿doctor que?**

**- es una larga historia shining - **dice celestia** - solo debes saber que el tiene toda nuestra confianza**

**- bueno si las princesas confían en tí, yo ****también -** dice shining **- bueno debo ir a ponyville con los soldados para asegurar la zona**

**- bien shining armor suerte -** dice celestia

shining se va

**- bueno debo ir a reparar mi tardis -** dice el doctor

* * *

PONYVILLE: DÍA 2 - 3:20 pm

rainbow dash y fluttershy volvían del hospital debido a que rainbow se acordó que la habían citado para quitarle la mayoría de sus vendas, las únicas vendas que rainbow dash tenia ahora eran las de sus alas

**- ya te sientes bien rainbow -** dice fluttershy

**- si -** responde

**- no te duele nada **

**- nah... solo mi orgullo, es que... no entiendo como ****perdí**

**- bueno no te sientas mal, estoy segura que la próxima vez ganaras eh... ¿creo?**

**- sabes tienes razón, un tonto no me va a ganar, la próxima vez yo ganare, gracias fluttershy era lo que necesitaba oir**

**- eh... de nada**

**- bueno vamos a tu casa, el doctor dijo que mis alas estarán vendadas 1 o tal vez 2 ****días, dice que los daños no fueron tan graves**

**- esta bien rainbow dash**

rainbow das y fluttershy siguieron caminando hasta que alguien conocido las llamo

**- rainbow dash... fluttershy -** dice una voz conocida, las dos voltean y ahí estaba shining armor

**- ¿shining? -** dijeron al unisono **- ¿que haces aquí? -** pregunto rainbow dash

**- ¿que la princesa celestia no les dijo?**

**- nos dijo que iban a venir algunos guardias a vigilar la zona de manera desapercibida, no nos dijo que ibas a venir -** dijo rainbow dash

**- entonces sera una sorpresa para twilight, si lo que pasa es que alguien tiene que encargarse de organizar a los ****demás**

**- la princesa cadence también vino -** pregunto fluttershy

**- no ella se quedo cuidando el imperio de cristal**

**- que mal, estoy segura de que a twilight le hubiera gustado ver juntos a los dos -** dijo rainbow dash

**- si, bueno voy a ver a twilight **

**- te acompañamos, quiero matar algo de tiempo -** dice rainbow dash

**- ok -** dice shining armor

* * *

MERCADO DE PONYVILLE: DÍA 2 - 4:00 pm

**- ¡COMO QUE DOS MONEDAS, ES UNA MONEDA! -** grito bryan

**- ¡NO ME GRITE! Y SI SON DOS MONEDAS -** dijo la vendedora que era de color marfil claro y crin marrón con castaño, su cutie mark eran tres tomates

**- UNA MONEDA**

**- DOS MONEDAS **

**- UNA MONEDA **

**- HE DICHO QUE SON DOS MONEDAS, y si vas a comprar compra o lárgate que retrasa la fila -** detrás de bryan habían otros tres ponys quejándose

**- o me lo vendes a una moneda o... -** bryan acerca su rostro **- te arrepentirás...**

**- no me asustas, ASÍ QUE LÁRGATE ANTES QUE TE ECHE - ** dice la vendedora

**- muy bien... muy bien, ok me voy, pero sera mejor que te cuides - **dice bryan para después retirarse con una mirada enojada

la tía siguió vendiendo pero al cabo de diez minuto acabo de vender, estaba guardando sus cosas luego guardo sus ganancias pero por azares o caprichos del destino una de sus monedas cae de pico y se va rondando, como ella ya había guardado su dinero solo le faltaba su moneda que se le cayo comenzó a perseguirlo, le pareció extraño que en una esquina su moneda dolara y se metiera en un callejón pero a ella no le importo y siguió, luego ve como su moneda empieza a dar círculos (lo que hacen las monedas) para después caer

**- jeje al fin te tengo pequeña traviesa -** dice la vendedora recogiendo su moneda, pero sintió un escalofrió cuando alguien que esteba atrás le dice **- y yo a tí** -ella voltea rápidamente y... *SLAP* un sartenazo la deja inconsciente** - te dije que te cuidaras estúpida - **dijo un pony de tierra negro con crin y ojos rojos y con una chaqueta negra era nada mas y menos que bryan

* * *

BOSQUE EVER FREE: DÍA 2 - 3:50 pm

en el bosque ever free todos lo discord investigaban, pero no no interesa eso sino el discord original, el original discord estaba acompañado de otros 5 discords, había intentado usar su magia para ver el pasado pero igual que la ultima vez no pudo **- rayos, no sé porque no puedo ver lo que paso aquí - **dijo discord

ahí estaban lo que quedaba del higron, estaba una parte de su cola en forma de maza, solo quedaba un ala de dragón y con un enorme hueco en el medio, y dos pedazos de cabezas y parte de un cuello, todo el lugar olía a carne quemada porque... bueno había carne quemada por todos lados, también quedaba una pequeña parte de la montaña que se derrumbo y todo esa sección del bosque estaba media quemada y también había algunos cráteres en el suelo **- lo que daría por ver lo que paso aquí, creo nunca antes tuve tanta curiosidad por saber algo -** dijo discord

**- parece que algo destruyo a ese dragón - **dijo una copia de discord

**- no, no era un dragón -** dijo discord

**- que es entonces ¿una hidra? -** dijo otra copia de discord

**- como va a ser una hidra no ves que ahí hay un ala -** dijo otra copia de discord

**- pero hay dos cabezas -** dijo la otra copia de discord

**- ¿usted que cree jefe? - **dijo la ultima copia de discord

**- no lo sé, no creo que sea ninguno de los dos -** dijo discord

**- ¿porque? -** preguntaron tres discord

**- no existe un dragón o hidra que sea tan grande, a ver déjenme pensar -** pero en eso un teléfono rojo se materializa delate de discord y empieza a sonar, a lo que discord contesta **- aló**

**- jefe quisa quiera venir a ver esto -** respondió un discord al otro lado del teléfono

**- voy para allá -** dijo discord para después colgar **- ustedes quédense aquí -** dijo discord a sus clones, luego chasquea los dedos y desaparece

discord se materializa y ve sorprendido, ahí mismo estaba el cuerpo de una manticora tenia varios cortes y le faltaba una pata y su cabeza estaba aplastado, su cerebro estaba desparramado, pero lo mas sorprendente y triste era de que también había otras tres pequeñas manticoras bebes, maullaban y estaba lo mas pegado a su madre que yacía muerta en el piso, las tres manticoras tenían sus ojos cerrados lo cual era señal de que eran bien jóvenes, eso era una imagen que te rompía el corazón

**- ¿que paso aquí? -** pregunto discord

**- no lo sabemos -** respondió un discord (habían dos clones discord)

**- ¿que cree usted? -** pregunto el segundo discord

discord veía el lugar, habia varios troncos rotos, pero había un tronco en especial debido a que estaba parcialmente destruido y la zona del impacto era más pequeña, lo suficiente para que caviera un pony **- no lo se, tal vez alguien se enfrento a ella -** dijo discord

**- ¿señor? -** dijo un tercer discord que se acercaba con un caja de madera algo grande

**- ¿que es eso? -** pregunto discord

**- tal vez deba verlo - **dijo el clon discord, discord se acerca y ve algo horrible, era una cuarta manticora bebe muerta, su cabeza estaba desprendida de su cuerpo (por si se preguntaban porque la pelea entre la manticora y bryan), discord devuelve la caja **- creo que vi demasiado**

**- que hacemos con los bebes manticora -** pregunto el segundo discord

**- ¿como?**

**- bueno no podemos dejarlos solos en el bosque, son muy pequeños **

discord se puso a pensar luego un foco apareció arriba de su cabeza y se prendió **- conozco a la pegaso ideal para ese trabajo**

* * *

CASA DEL ÁRBOL DE TWILIGHT: DÍA 2 - 3:40 pm

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

**- SPIKE PUEDES ABRIR - **grito twilight que estaba en el sotano

**- ya voy -** dice spike *abriendo puerta* **- ahh, SHINImpfmpfmfp mpfmpf... **

**- shhh... es una sorpresa - **le susurra shining a spike

**- ¿QUIEN ES SPIKE? -** grita twilight desde el sotano

**- eh... este **

**- TWILIGHT PUEDES SUBIR UN MINUTO -** grita rainbow dash

**- ¿RAINBOW? LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTOY OCUPADA **

**- VAMOS VEN, TE TENGO UNA SORPRESA**

**- ES QUE ESTOY MUY OCUPADA**

**- SOLO VEN UN MOMENTO**

luego la puerta del sótano se abre por donde sale twilight un poco enojada **- te digo que... *twilight ve a su hermano***

**- twili **

**- shining**

los dos se abrazan

**- awwwww -** dice fluttershy

después rainbow dash y fluttershy se quedaron un rato a charlar junto con twilight y shining armor, shining le explico porque candence no puedo venir,etc. luego rainbow dash y fluttershy decidieron retirarse

* * *

?.?.?: DÍA 2 - 4:30

la vendedora de los tomates estaba esposada de sus cuatro extremidades de lo que parecía ser una mesa de metal, ella estaba inconsciente hasta que un balde de agua fría le cae encima

**- ¡¿AAHHHH?! ¿QUE? ¿QUIEN? ¿QUIEN HIZO ESO? -** dijo ella, intento levantarse pero no podía **- ¿que esta pasando? ¿esto es alguna clase de broma? -** ella siguió forcejeando inútilmente **- ¿esto no es gracioso? ¿quien anda hay? -** ella intento calmarse y pensar que fue lo ultimo que recuerda **- "a ver, perseguí esa moneda al callejón y luego... y luego no se que paso" -** pensó pero en eso hoyo una pesada respiración **- ¿QUIEN ANDA HAY?**

en eso de las sombras aparece en pony, ella no lo reconoció porque llevaba una bata de laboratorio y una mascara de gas

**- si esta es una especie de broma no es divertido -** dijo ella, pero él no respondió, solo se fue **- OYE, ESPERA, ****SUÉLTAME**

al cabo de unos minutos el volvió con un carrito y con varios instrumentos **- ¿que crees que haces? esto no es gracioso, SUÉLTAME DE UNA VEZ O ESTARÁS EN PROBLEMAS -** decía la vendedora

pero el no contesto nada solo agarro un plumón y empezó a marcar trazos al borde de su cara, sus ojos y su boca **- oh ya vas a ver cuando salga de aquí estarás en muchos muchos problemas *slap* **

el ya había terminado de marcar su cara con plumón, pero le molestaba que ella hablara tanto así que le tiro una cacheta

**- OYE MALDITO ESTO NO ES DIVERTIDO -** dijo ella, él ya estaba bastante harto de que ella hablara, así que abrió una de las latas que había encima del carrito, era una lata de color rojo y adentro se podia ver fuego, de esa lata saco un carbón al rojo vivo con unas pinzas **- OYE ESPERA, ¿QUE CREES QUE HA...MPGFFKSJGDHDGDJ -** él había insertado el carbón dentro de su boca

**- MghjdnmALghtDImpdfgTO - **balbuceo por el dolor. pero eso no era todo, solo por el placer de verla sufrir agarro un tenedor y se lo clavo en el ojo **-¡AHHHH! -** grito ella o lo que podía considerarse como un grito ya que tenia la boca hinchada. luego agarro el tenedor y lo retiro junto con su ojo, se podía ver desprender el pedazo de carne que unía el ojo y el cerebro, los grito no faltaron

**- ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH! -** grito ella tanto por el dolor como por el miedo

pero eso no acaba ahí, él agarro un soplete, lo encendió y empezó a quemar la zona afectada

**- ¡AAAAHHHHH! *lloriqueo* - **ella lloraba con su único ojo que le quedaba, luego ella vio como él dejaba el soplete en el carrito y agarraba un escalpelo y se acercaba a su rostro, ella inducida por el miedo y el pánico trato de suplicar **- PI...EE...DAD **

se detuvo y se acerco a su rostro y le dijo **- no -** de forma macabra. ella lloraba porque sabia que no iba a acabar rápido

él empezó a cortar por donde había marcado con el plumón mientras ella gritaba. cuando finalizo desprendió su rostro de su cara (los ponis son horribles sin rostro)

ella esperaba a que hiciere algo más, pero él solo se levanto y se fue, al cabo de dos minutos volvió con lo que parecía se una mascara de metal un poco grande al parecer, y ademas también con una caja, él agarro la caja y lo vació en la mascara de metal, luego se lo puso a ella, ella sentía como unas pequeñas patas se movían por lo que ahora era su cara, luego él agarro un taladro, ella vio eso porque la mascara tenia un hueco para su ojo, se asusto y espero lo peor, pero él taladro a los lados de la mascara para engancharlo a la mesa de metal.

luego agarro una especie de spray unido a un encendedor, apretó un botón y el resultado fue un aparto que crea fuego, apunto a la mascara y apretó ese botón creando una gran cantidad de fuego quemando de a poco a poco la mascara

ella podía sentirlo, fuego mas metal igual a dolor puro, fue tanto que incluso tuvo que cerrar su ojo pero por el fuego quemo su parpado, pero era peor para las ratas que estaban en la mascara, ellos empezaron a escarbar en su afán por sobrevivir, el dolor que sentía más la desesperación era increíble, las ratas escarban por todo su rostro, despedazando la carne con sus pequeñas garras, ella pataleba todo lo que podía debido a que dolía, mientras sucedía eso ella pudo ver que se quitaba la mascara de gas y pudo presenciar de quien era su torturador, pues de todas formas lo conocía del mercado

hay estaba él quitándose la mascara de gas dejando ver de quien se trataba, voto su mascara u saco una moneda, se lo puso en el hueco que había para el ojo y siguió asando la mascara de metal, el resultado de una moneda de metal mas altas temperaturas hacían metal derretido que se metió en el ojo de ella debido a que su parpado se había incendiado (imagínate si a ti te duele cuando se te mete basura en el ojo imagínate metal caliente derretido)

finalmente ella yacía muerta en la mesa de metal, las ratas había roto el cráneo de la chica viajaron por su cuello y salieron por su pecho y estomago, nuestro amigo que ya todos los conocen abandona el lugar cerrando la puerta, pero en su camino a la puerta podemos ver varias maquinas de torturas, o como el lo llama ¨juguetitos¨ y tenia planeado jugar mucho

* * *

PONYVILLE: DÍA 2 - 4:00 pm

**- adiós twilight, adiós shining - **se despedían rainbow dash y fluttershy que ya estaban afuera yéndose

**- adiós rainbow, adiós fluttershy -** se despidieron twilight y shining armor

rainbow dash y fluttershy se dirigían a la casa de fluttershy, se habían quedado a hablar con twilight y shining, pero se hacia tarde y fluttershy debía alimentar a sus animales...

caminaron un rato hasta que salieron del pueblo, también podían ver como el cielo estaba un poco nublado

**- ¿eh?... rainbow dash, se supone que el cielo debería estar así -** pregunto fluttershy

**- la verdad no, se supone que hoy día iba a estar soleado hasta la noche, uhm... de seguros los demás pegasos del clima no pueden sin mi, se que soy la mejor**

en eso un relámpago cae delante de ellas y de hay aparece discord

**- ¡¿DISCORD?! -** dice rainbow

**- el mismo que viste y calza**

**- ¿que haces aquí? no se supone que debes investigar algo - **responde rainbow

**- es mi descanso, ademas necesito hablar con fluttershy**

**- que necesitas discord -** responde fluttershy

**- a surgido algo que solo tu te puedes encargar**

**- ¿que es?**

**- ven a ver -** dice discord para después chasquear los dedos y aparecer en la casa de fluttershy, hay en medio de la sala había una caja grande

**- ¿que hay ahí dentro? -** pregunta rainbow dash

discord chasquea los dedos y la caja se abre y adentro habían tres pequeñas manticoras, apenas podían caminar eran muy bebes

**- awwwwww, son tan lindos -** dice fluttershy para después ir y empezar a acariciar y etc

**-wow, ¿espera de donde los sacastes? - **pregunta rainbow dash

**- eso no importa. muy bien fluttershy me preguntaba si pudieras cuidarlos -** pregunta discord

**- yo...yo... no puedo **

**- ¿QUE? ¿porque no?**

**- son demasiados bebes, de seguro tienen una madre que los esta buscando y debe estar muy preocupada -** dice fluttershy

**- bueno... este... la verdad no, veras su madre... este -** discord no sabia como decirle, pues fluttershy era muy...muy... muy fluttershy **- su madre ya... ya no esta más**

**- ¿que quieres decir? acaso ella... -** dice fluttershy

**- veras hay... hay un horrible monstruo, si eso, un monstruo que esta en everfree, la princesa celestia ya puso una cuarentena, y bueno esta atacando everfree y estos pequeños quedaron ****huérfanos**

**- ohh, pobres bebes -** dice fluttershy refiriéndose a las manticoras

**- espera un minuto -** dice rainbow dash, a lo que discord suda pensando que no cree su mentira **- si esta en everfree, que no, ponyville esta en peligro ****también**

**- eh... si -** responde discord **- por eso hay guardias por todo ponyville que pasan desapercibidos **

**- yo digo que debemos ir al bosque y darle una paliza a ese monstruo con los elementos de la ****armonía**

**- "seria un gran plan si celestia no hubiera perdido los elementos" este no se puede, por el momento ese lugar esta en cuarentena y celestia me pidió que no diera más detalles "eso discord"**

**- un momento, ¿que hay de zecora? -** pregunto rainbow dash

**- es cierto zecora**

**- eh... no se preocupen, zecora esta... bien, se los prometo -** dice discord

**- bueno si ella esta bien supongo que esta bien -** dice fluttershy

**- bueno que dices fluttershy, ¿puedes cuidarlos? - **dice discord

**- si -** dice fluttershy

* * *

ESTACIÓN DE TREN DE PONYVILLE: DÍA 2 - 4:00 pm

podemos ver como un tren se estaciona, suena el típico sonido del freno y el pito que silbaba**  
**

la puerta se abrió y salieron varios ponys, pero solo nos interesa uno en especial

había una pony de color gris claro y crin color amatista con ojos celestes, llevaba una maleta color marrón

**- rocas**

* * *

**que tal les gusto, bueno comenten ah si también los que quieran resolver el acertijo les recomiendo ver el capitulo 8 de la temporada 6 de la serie the big bang theory, bien creo que ya fueron muchas pistas**

** bueno supongo que es todo, dejen sus review**

**ah y si alguien es buenos con los nombres de titulos que me ayude**


	6. Sorpresa

**muy bien, a partir de este capitulo tratare de a serlo un poco mas...¿siniestro? y un poco de menos comedia, a ver como me sale, salvo que en el siguiente capitulo va a ver un enfrentamiento**

* * *

Sorpresa: (neh)

muy bien continuando...

ESTACIÓN DE TRENES DE PONYVILLE: DÍA 2 - 4:00 pm

podemos ver a maud pie salir de las puertas del tren y dirigirse a sugar cub corner, mientras caminaba podía notar como había un poco mas de ponis que la ultima vez pero no le dio importancia y siguió su camino

una vez que llego a sugar cub corner, abrió la puerta y entro a la residencia, se dirigió al mostrador donde fue atendida por la señora cake

**- buenas tardes en que puedo... o maud que tal como estas -** respondió la señora cake

**- bien - **respondió maud de la misma forma que dice las cosas

**- en que puedo ayudarte **

**- busco a pinkie**

**- o bueno ella salio como hace 8 horas, le dimos el día libre porque nos ayudo bastante**

**- a donde se fue**

**- bueno vino un nuevo poni al pueblo así que tal vez este organizando una fiesta, si quieres puedes esperarla ****aquí**

maud mira el reloj que había ahí **- voy a ir a buscarla -** dice maud para después salir por la puerta

* * *

CASA DE FLUTTERSHY: DÍA 2 - 4:10 pm

fluttershy había accedido a cuidar a los bebes maticoras

**- awww, son tan lindo, no te preocupes discord están en buenos cascos **

**- me alegra escuchar eso**

**- si por cierto fluttershy que hay de comer, me muero de hambre -** dice rainbow dash

**- oh es cierto debo alimentar a mis animales no me demorare mucho -** dice fluttershy para después coger unas bolsas de unas de las repisas de su cocina y salir de ahí para dirigirse a su patio

**- muy bien discord se puede saber que traes entre manos -** dice rainbow dash

**- ¿como dices?**

**- se que te traes algo entre manos, algo que no dices**

**- no se de lo que estas hablando**

**- sabes lo que la princesa nos dijo, ella nos dijo que había algo extraño en ponyville, que posiblemente pudiera ser un nuevo peligro, se que ocultas algo y quiero saber ¿que es?**

**- yo no se nada y...**

**- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! - **se escucha un grito que provenía del patio donde fluttershy había ido

**- ¡FLUTTERSHY! -** dijeron al unisono discord y rainbow dash y se dirigieron al patio pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta que conecta al patio, ingresa fluttershy a una gran velocidad llorando y con bastante miedo a su cuarto para luego cerrar la puerta

**- ¡FLUTTERSHY! ¿que pasa? ¡fluttershy abre! -** dice rainbow dash al otro lado de la puerta quien tocaba para que fluttershy le abra, pero al otro la de la puerta donde se encontraba fluttershy se escuchaban lloriqueos

**- ¡¿DISCORD QUE HICISTES AHORA?! -** dice rainbow dash

**- ¿YO? PERO YO NO HICE NADA**

**- si como no - **dice rainbow dash para después volver a la puerta a insistir

por su parte discord miro por donde fluttershy había venido y decidió ir a ver que sucedió, abrió la puerta y vio lo que había en el patio de fluttershy ** - ¿que? -** dice discord pues en el patio no había nada, estaba normal pero no había ni un solo animal, lo cual extraño a discord **- que raro -** discord decidió avanzar, pero al cabo de dos pasos atravesó uno especie de escudo invisible medio gelatinoso

**- ¡¿PERO QUE... -** hay mismo atravesando esa burbuja pudo ver lo que estaba escondido a simple vista. hay mismo estaba varios animales muertos, algunos degollados, otros partidos a la mitad, otro sin piel, y algunos descuartizados, aunque lo que mas destacaba era el gran oso muerto que había en el medio del patio tenia una machete en el cuello y un mensaje en el estomago que decía: ¨PRONTO TE TOCARA¨ **- o no fluttershy -** dijo discord, discord intento avanzar pero al dar el siguiente paso de casualidad piso un conejo muerto, pero no era cualquier conejo, era ángel quien le faltaba gran cantidad de piel y carne, le faltaba una oreja y la mitad de su cara estaba quemada **- ahora entiendo... pero quien pudo haber hecho esto**

**- ¡DISCOOORD! -** llamo rainbow dash quien entraba por la puerta pero se detuvo al notar que no estaba hay, y que también no había ningún animal

**- ¿ahora que? -** responde discord

**- ¿a donde a ido?**

**- valla, esto es interesante -** discord se acerca un poco y se detiene a escasos centímetros del domo invisible y acerca lentamente su garra para tocarlo y se crea como una onda en el aire **- wow increíble -** y sigue haciéndolo varias veces

**- ¿que esta pasando? -** se pregunta rainbow dash al ver como esa extrañas ondas en el aire

**- ****estoy aquí no me notas -** dijo discord prácticamente estando al frete de ella

**- estoy segura que esto es obra de discord, pero ¿donde esta? -** se pregunto rainbow

**- vaya ni siquiera puedes oírme -** pero en eso noto que rainbow iba a avanzar y sabia lo que pasaría si notaba toda la masacre que había, así que discord cruzo el domo, bueno solo su cabeza

**- woah, ¡DISCORD! deja de jugar se que estas detrás de esto**

**- porque siempre me echan la culpa**

**- se que sabes algo, ¿que quieres que piense si lo ocultas?**

**- hay cosas que no deberías saber**

**-¿sabes porque fluttershy esta así?**

**- em... bueno**

**- ves, ni siquiera haces algo para ayudar**

**- oye yo también me acabo de enterar porque fluttershy esta así**

**- entonces ****dímelo**

**- olvídalo **

**- ¿estas escondiendo algo?**

**- no**

**- ¿que es? hazte aun lado -** dijo rainbow intentado avanzar, pero discord cruzo completamente y le impidió el paso

**- no mejor regresa**

**- déjame ve ver - **dijo rainbow intentan cruzar siendo bloqueado por discord, pero en una de esa logra entrar

**- nooooo -** dice discord

rainbow dash ve el mismo panorama que vio discord antes

**- ¡¿QUE HENOS PASO AQUÍ?!**

**- tenias que entrar**

**- ¡DISCORD! ¿QUE RAYOS HICISTES?**

**- ahí esta otra vez, siempre echándome la culpa, escúchame muy bien, YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON ESTO**

**- si como no**

**- ES EN SERIO**

**- si tu no hicistes esto, dime ¿quien lo hizo?**

**- no lo se, es lo que intento averiguar**

**- un momento, ¿como que averiguar? ¿esto a pasado en algún otro lado?**

**- no se supone que deveria decirlo**

**- discord, dímelo, ¿que ha pasado realmente?**

**- no debes saberlo, de hecho nadie en ponyville de saberlo**

**- muy bien, si no me dices se lo diré a todos en todo ponyville**

**- ¿estas chantajeandome?**

**- discord, fluttershy esta adentro llorando por... por... esto, dime lo que sabes**

**- bueno esta bien, pero promete que no se lo dirás a nadie**

**- esta bien**

**- desde ayer he sentido algunas alteraciones mágicas inusuales y no fui el único, celestia y luna también lo sintieron, incluso el doctor detecto patrones de anomalías en el tiempo o algo asi  
**

**- ¿que doctor?**

**- yo tampoco lo se, es un poco enigmático pero al parecer tiene la confianza de celestia y luna**

**- eso no explica lo que paso ****aquí**

**- a eso iba, ayer el doctor y yo investigamos ponyville pero no encontramos el punto fijo de lo que causa, y hace unas horas fui a investigar el bosque everfree, hay fue donde me encontré por primera vez con algo parecido a esto**

**- ¿con que?**

**- bueno ya sabes, la manticora y algo que pudo ser uno o varios dragones**

**- ¿quien puede hacer algo como eso?**

**- eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar**

**- un momento si eso paso en everfree, sabes si zecora esta bien**

**- ...**

**- discord ¿zecora esta bien?**

**- ella esta muerta**

**- ¡¿QUEEEE?! COMO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA Y ¿QUIEN FUE LA QUE LA MATO? ADEMAS PONYVILLE NO ESTARÍA EN PELIGRO**

**- si se que ponyville puede estar en peligro, solo detecte alteraciones mágicas, recién veo estas muertes, mi prioridad ahora es encontrar al responsable de todo esto, nadie hace llorar a fluttershy**

**- bueno, quien asesino a estos animales y a zecora, no debe ser el mismo que creo este domo invisible**

**- lo sé, pero cuando estoy cerca de estos acontecimientos y quiero encontrar al culpable mi magia empieza a fallar**

**- ¿como así?**

**- intento ver el pasado pero no lo consigo del todo**

**- ya lo intentaste ****aquí**

**- oh ¿en serio crees que no lo e intentado aquí?**

**- ¿ya lo has intentado aquí?**

**- bueno... no,**

**- porque no lo intentas**

**- uhmm esta bien, hare un esfuerzo pero dudo que sea diferente a la de las otras veces**

discord junto sus manos eh intento cargar magia para poder ver el pasado, junto suficiente magia y se teletransporto

podemos ver varias machas negras con un fondo más negro **- "lo sabia, siempre lo mismo no se que me pasa"****- **se podía oír voces entremezclados con los aullidos de algunos animales, solo se veía las manchas de las sobras ó las sombras de las mancha, bueno una combinación de ambos pero entre todo eso pudo distinguir algo de color rojo, era difícil de distinguir no solo porque todo ese era negro de diferentes tonalidades sino que todo estaba cubierto de una espesa niebla, lo que pudo distinguir tenia un gran parecido a un pony, a una mancha sombra de un pony pero se distinguía un poco su melena, una melena de color rojo

finalmente discord volvió

**- ya volviste, ¿que fue lo que vistes?**

discord se levanta ya recuperado porque parecía haber gastado un poco mas de su magia **- "esta vez fue diferente, pude distinguir a un pony con crin roja aunque no se de que color era su pelaje, aunque un momento yo había visto antes a un pony negro con crin roja" "un momento alguien me llama"**

**- ¡DISCORD! **

**- eh ¿que? ¿cuando? ¿como?**

**- al fin, no reaccionabas, ahora si dime que vistes**

**- lo siento me tengo que ir -** discord estuvo a punto de chasquear los dedos pero rainbow abalanzo sobre el, aunque discord se hizo niebla y la atravesó

**- oye espera, dime que fue lo que vistes**

**- no mucho la verdad, pero creo que pude distinguir a un pony negro con crin roja eso es todo bueno me voy -** discord chasquea los dedos y desaparece

**- ¿un pony negro con crin roja? -** se pregunta rainbow dash **- un momento...**

* * *

PONYVILLE: DÍA 2 - 4:20 pm

bryan caminaba por las calles de ponyville, aparentemente algo tranquilo aunque notaba de que había más ponis de lo que normalmente había

**- "¿porque hay más ponis de lo usual?" -** se preguntaba bryan sin darse cuenta de que de una nube en el cielo lo vigilaba discord

**- "vamos a ver si tienes algo que ver con todo esto" -** pensó discord **- "son demasiadas coincidencias, justo cuando llegas a ponyville empieza las extrañas alteraciones mágicas y las muertes"**

bryan por su parte seguía caminando hasta que llego a una tienda donde vendían flores, fue ahí y se detuvo a comprar ¿flores?, bueno si flores, bryan compro flores

**- aquí tiene señor serán 14 bits por favor**

**- aquí tiene -** dice bryan pagando

**- usted es nuevo en el pueblo ¿no?**

**- si**

**- uh... que raro, no e visto ninguna fiesta ****últimamente**

**- ¿eh?**

**- oh no se preocupe ****continué**

**- muy bien gracias y ****adiós -** dice bryan luego voltea pero al voltear de casualidad choca con otro poni callendose el ramo de rosas

**- oh disculpa amigo estas bien -** dice el poni con quien choco que en realidad era un poni encubierto que fue enviado para investigar cualquier cosa sospechosa

**- si, no es nada no te preocupes -** dice bryan, recoge el ramo de rosas que se le cayo y continua su camino, mientras discord seguía vigilando desde su nube (recuerden que el día esta nublado)

bryan continua caminando unas tres esquinas, luego cuando pasa cerca de un bote de basura echa las rosas que compro y se mete a un callejón donde estaba oscuro y discord no podía verlo

**- "que esta tramando" -** pensó discord, no le agradaba no ver así que chasqueo los dedos y apareció unos los lentes de visión nocturna que se los iba a poner pero justo en eso sale bryan del callejón

_mientras con bryan _

bryan voto las rosas que compro y se dirigió a un callejón oscuro donde la mayoría de persona no podrían ver, pero bryan era capaz de ver en la oscuridad igual que un gato, de su bolsillo saco una identificación, o bueno una placa del poni con el que había chocado que en realidad le había quitado lo que traía en sus bolsillos y una nota de los lugares que tenia que vigilar con horarios y otras cosas a lo que bryan se dio cuenta que era un espía o alguien encubierto **- "rayos fue más rápido de lo que pensé" -** pensó bryan, aunque también vio algunos otros nombres **- "tengo una idea" -** luego de eso salio del callejón

bryan seguía caminando mientras discord lo seguía, pero lo seguía de mas cerca para evitar perderle de vista, bryan fue a un restaurante se sentó y dejo que el camarero le trajera un sándwich

pero al costado donde estaba sentado bryan, estaba sentado maud pie esperando a que el camarero le traiga su sándwich, luego cuando el camarero le entrega su comida a maud pie, ella le pregunta **- disculpe a visto a pinkie pie **

**- disculpe madan no la he visto **

**- gracias**

bryan oyó esto y sintió curiosidad por saber por que busca a pinkie

**- disculpe, a dicho que busca a pinkie pie- **pregunto bryan

**- si -** respondió maud pie con la misma forma que ella siempre responde

**- y puedo saber para que la busca **

**- es mi hermana -** respondió maud **- ¿la has visto?**

**- "no sabia que ella tuviera hermana, aunque ella parece todo lo opuesto a pinkie" si la vi**

**- ¿donde esta?**

**- no lo sé, la vi esta mañana pero luego... **

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! se escucho una explosión al otro lado de ponyville, y también se ve un poco de humo a lo que por el ruido todas las miradas se posan de donde vino la explosión incluso discord pero de hay voltea para ver a bryan pero este había desaparecido **- "rayos, se escapo, aunque esto aumenta mis sospechas, bueno a buscarlo no sera difícil encontrarlo"**

* * *

CASA DEL ÁRBOL DE TWILIGHT: DÍA 2 - 4:30

estaban twilight, spike y shining armor estaban conversando

**- y esa es la razón por la cual la princesa celestia me mando junto a un grupo de guardias a vigilar ponyville -** dijo shining

**- vaya, así que están aquí solo porque sintieron alteraciones mágicas - **pregunto twilight

**- si, es algo insignificante pero la princesa se preocupa y bueno no es malo prevenir, aunque sinceramente no creo que nada malo pase -** respondió shining armor

**- valla, y a estas al mando de tu propio escuadrón -** pregunto twilight

**- si, así es**

**- una pregunta, donde se dormirán todos ustedes -** pregunto spike

**- tenemos un campamento a las afueras de ponyville, cerca del bosque everfree -** respondió shining armor

**- no es muy peligroso -** dice twilight

**- claro que no, aún así estaremos solo unos tres días hasta que la zona sea declarado segura, pero por el momento no queremos alertar a ningún pony**

**- valla, pero si hubo alteraciones mágicas porque todavía no lo encuentran  
**

**- la princesa celestia mando ayer a discord y a alguien más**

**- ¿a quien?**

**- a alguien que se hace llamar el doctor**

**- ¿doctor que?**

**- no tengo idea, pero las princesas le tienen confianza, esta colaborando para encontrar el punto de origen de lo que causa todo esta alteración mágica, aunque para ser sincero yo no lo siento**

**- yo tampoco, pero bueno no ha pasado nada malo tal vez no sea nada**

**- debe de haber algún punto de inicio, solo debemos encontrarlo y asegurarnos de que no sea peligroso para equestria**

**- me parece bien, eh shining quieres otro emparedado **

**- no, estoy bien, de hecho debo volver y...**

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! se escucha una explosión y se puede ver como salia humo de alguna zona

**- ¿QUE FUE ESO? - **pregunto twilight

**- no lo sé pero lo voy a averiguar -** responde shining

* * *

LUGAR DE LA EXPLOSIÓN PONYVILLE: DÍA 2 - 4:31 pm

podemos ver lo que queda de una florería, todo el local y las flores estaban en llamas, y caían algunas partes de flores en llamas que intentaban incendiar el resto del pueblo pero los ponis lo apagaban apenas intentaban expandirse, pero lo que era increíble era que no había ningún muerto ni herido

_segundos antes:_

rose, la que atendía el puesto de flores había salido a entregar un paquete y estaba volviendo a su puesto, ella estaba a tan solo 20 pasos de su tienda de flores cuando de pronto ¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! una increíble explosión destruye su tienda y por la fuerza que emerge ella sale volando, pero luego se levanta muy adolorida, ella levanta la vista y ve como su tienda o lo que quedaba de ella ardía y llovían pedazos de flores en fuego, la mitad de ponis entro en pánico y la otra mitad intentaba apagar el fuego, ella estaba en shock, si ella se hubiera tardado menos en entregar su paquete o si hubiera llegado antes a su tienda, ella hubiera muerto

desde un callejón cubierto por las sombras estaba bryan viéndolo todo **- "ella debió haber muerto, no importa eso se puede arreglar después" -** luego de unos segundos llegaron varios ponis ayudaron a apagar el fuego y a calmar a la gente, cuando apagaron la florería ayudaron a la señorita rose a salir de su shock y tranquilizarla porque se puso a llorar y pudo ver como algunos investigaban y tomaban muestras **- "bingo los tengo, esto a sido tan fácil" -** pensó bryan pues había detectado a los guardias disfrazados de civiles, pero en eso bryan tuvo una sensación **- "parece que ese draconequus por fin vino, realmente es un idiota si cree que no lo note, aunque parece que mi copia lo distrajo bien, bueno que continué el espectáculo" -** pensó bryan para después salir del callejón seguir caminando

mientras que discord había llegado a la escena de la explosión (en su modo invisible) veía todo lo que había pasado, él presentía de que bryan tenia que ver con esto pero no lo encontraba hasta que por fin lo vio en un callejón, estaba oculto por las sombras pero pudo distinguir su crin rojo que era muy parecido cuando intento ver el pasado, pero luego vio que salia del callejón e intento seguirlo, y esta vez no iba a perderle de vista

mientras que con rose la encargada de la florería apenas se recuperaba de su shock de casi morir y que también estaba siendo atendida por dos guardias encubiertos que la habían llevado a su casa

**- seguro que esta bien señorita -** pregunta uno de los guardias encubierto

**- s...si, estoy bien -** respondió rose

**- bueno, cualquier cosa nos llama - ** dice el segundo guardia entregando una tarjeta **- y no olvide mencionarnos si recuerda algo que nos puede ayudar a resolver esto**

rose solo asiente con la cabeza

**- volveremos mañana para hacerle unas preguntas, por ahora lo mejor es que se recupere y descanse -** dice el primer guardia

**- a...adiós -** dice rose para después cerrar la puerta, pero después de cerrar la puerta, se recuesta en el espaldar de la puerta y empieza a llorar en silencio

*toc* *toc* *toc* alguien toca la puerta y se oye una voz del otro lado **- disculpe señorita se encuentra bien -** pregunta el segundo guardia

**- ¡LARGO! - **grita rose del otro lado de la puerta

**- ah... ok -** el guardia se retira

mientras que con bryan, él salia del callejón donde se había escondido y deambulaba por ahí mientras era seguido por discord, bryan caminaba por varios lugares sin un fin determinado, iba de una tienda a otra sin ningún patrón, en algunas compraba algo en especial si era comida y en otras solo veía

hasta que por fin llego a donde quería, estaba a una esquina de una casa donde se iba dos guardias encubiertos, bryan camino hasta la casa y la abrió con su una llave que materializo en su bolsillo

**- ¿eh? ¿q...que? ¿quien eres? *slap***

discord al ver que bryan ingreso a la casa el también ingreso pero cuanto entro no había nadie lo único nuevo era una sarten abollada que estaba en el piso

**- "maldición se me volvió a escapar, se que el tiene que ver algo con esto o que al menos sabe algo, tal vez solo se hizo invisible como en la casa de fluttershy, o dios fluttershy después de esto tengo que ir a verla"**

discord busco por cada rincón de la casa pero no encontró nada

**- no,no,no ¡¿COMO RAYOS SE ESCAPO?! no puedo creerlo, me a burlado, A MÍ, DISCORD**

discord parecía enojarse

**- vamos piensa discord, ya se, estoy seguro de que bryan tiene algo que ver con esto, tal vez en su casa encuentre algo -** dice discord para después chasquear los dedos y desaparecer

* * *

BOSQUE EVERFREE: DÍA 2 - 5:30 pm

mientras los clones discord buscaban en el extenso bosque alguna pista, en una cueva donde se encontraba un cockatrice convertido en piedra y también había un unicornio de color mostaza y crin negro con un parche en el ojo izquierdo, fumaba un abano y llevaba un cofre, parecía estar esperando, hasta que ingresa la reina chrysalis con una escolta de cuatro changeling

**- te demoraste - **responde el pony misterioso

**- estúpido arrogante, dame respeto ¡YO SOY LA REINA CHRYSALIS! reina de los changeling, gobernante de...**

**- blablabla -** le interrumpe el pony misterioso **- una reina que no conoce la palabra ¨puntualidad¨**

**- ¡TONTO ARROGANTE! si yo fuera tú temería de lo que puedo hacer**

**- y si yo fuera usted llegaría puntual si me citan a algo importante**

**- pero ni siquiera se quien eres**

**- eso no importa, estoy aquí para hacer negocios**

**- entonces habla, antes de que pierda la paciencia **

el pony misterioso pone el cofre que tenia en el piso y con un empujón hace que lle a los cascos de chrysalis

**- esto es...**

**- ****ábrelo**

chrysalis lo abre el cofre y adentro estaban los elementos de la armonía

**- ¡¿LOS ELEMENTO DE LA ARMONÍA?! ¿pero como los conseguiste?**

**- eso no importa, dime te interesa**

**- ¿que si me interesa? claro que sí**

**- tengo entendido que intentaste atacar canterlot pero fuiste derrotada o algo ****así**

**- así es, pero con shining armor y candence fuera del camino y con los elementos de la armonía de nuestro ¡NADA PODRÁ DETENERNOS! ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!**

**- alto ahí chrysalis -** dice el pony misterioso

**- ¿eh?**

**- nada en esta vida es gratis, todo tiene un precio**

**- ¿a si? y si decido quedarme los elemento y deshacerme de tí -** dice chrysalis para después dar una señal con su casco y los cuatro changeling rodean al pony con sus lanzas

**- sabes, para ser una reina eres bastante ****estúpida**

**- idiota, el estúpido eres tú por venir hasta aquí y ponerte a mi nivel**

**- no tienes idea por lo debajo que estas de mí -** el pony misterioso avanzo un poco y los cuatro changeling lo atacaron con sus lanzas, pero algo paso, antes de que las lanzas pudieran tocarlo estas se calentaron a tal punto que se derritieron

**- ¿pero que? -** dijo un changeling pero antes de poder reaccionar, el pony misterioso dio un pisotón creando una onda expansiva que empujo a los changeling con las paredes de la cueva dejándolos inconscientes

**- ¿pero que rayos...?**

**- realmente fuiste una estúpida al intentar estafarme -** el pony señala una estatua que era un cockatrice convertido en piedra **- si me intentas estafar terminaras convertida en una piedra ¿entendiste?**

**- aja -** chrysalis asiente con la cabeza, luego se aclara la garganta y dice **- ¿que es lo que quieres?**

**- se que tu también sentiste la alteración mágica que sucede en ponyville ¿no es así?**

**- si, de hecho fue ayer que lo ****sentí**

**- también sé que tienes algunos changeling esparcidos por ponyville**

**- ¿como lo...**

**- eso no importa**

**- bien, pero aun no me has dicho ¿que quieres?**

**- te ahorrare el trabajo de investigar, el origen que causa toda esta alteración mágica es un poni**

**- ¿un poni? ¿estas seguro?**

**- si**

**- bueno y ¿que quieres que haga?**

**- ****mátalo**

* * *

?.?.?: DÍA 2 - 4:50 pm

podemos ver como una poni color crema y crin rojo con rosa, era rose, despertaba

**- ¿ah? ¿que?**

ella se encontraba atada a una camilla pero no con cadenas sino con alambre de púas que se incrustaban es su carne mientras mas se movía

**- ¡ahh! duele -** ella mas gritaba en silencio, aún seguía en shock, luego se acerca un pony que usaba una bata de laboratorio y una mascara de gas **- q...qui...en e...eres -** tartamudeaba rose

él solo agarro dos cilindros de metal que estuvieron en el fuego calentados, no tientan puntas solo eran dos barras, se lo pone en los ojos

**- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! -** ella no pudo contenerse sus ojo estaban siendo quemados, ella pataleaba y eso le desgarraba sus extremidades al mismo tiempo que sus vista le era arrebatado para siempre

cuando termino de quemarle los ojos dejo las barra a un lado mientras que rose le suplicaba

**- ¡POR FAVOR! por favor, yo no se quien eres, si alguna vez te e hecho algo ****perdón *snif* pero por favor, por favor suéltame déjame ir por favor te lo imploro *snif***

pero no le hizo caso, agarro un aparato extraño que se lo inserto en la boca obligandola a mantener la boca abierta mostrando los dientes (parecida a los que usan los dentistas), ella solo hacia ruidos sin sentido inducido por el pánico

luego agarro un martillo y un cincel, puso el cincel en su boca apuntando a uno de sus dientes, luego agarro el martillo y *pum* empezó a martillar sus dientes causando un terrible dolor, le bolo varios dientes de esa forma mientras ella solo balbuceaba grito por tanto dolor, en algunas de casualidad fallaba y le daba en las encías lo que provocaba aun mas dolor

cuando termino se retiro y le quito el aparato que mantenía su boca abierta, al quitárselo rose escupió como diez dientes, su boca sangraba horriblemente y también lloraba

**- porrrqueeee e...es tas aci...endo esto - **balbuceo rose mientra soltaba lagrimas de sus ojos quemados

él parecía no tomar importancia a rose y se dirigía a tomar otro instrumento hasta que oyó un **- piedad, pol fvor piedad -** de parte de rose

se acerco a su rostro con esa respiración pesada que tienen las mascaras de gas y dijo **- no **

* * *

PONYVILLE: DÍA 2 - 5:00 pm

discord con su disfraz de pony buscaba por todo ponyville la casa de bryan aunque como no sabia cual era preguntaba a los ponis que pasaban, pero después de charlar con applejack que le dijo que bryan se esta quedando en la casa de lyra y bon bon, por lo que discord buscaba esa casa hasta que por fin la encontró

**- disculpa conoces la casa de lyra y bon bon -** pregunta discord a un poni que pasaba por ahí

**- claro, es...es... -** la poni parecía querer señalar una dirección en especifico pero como que algo la retenía, luego sacude su cabeza y señala una casa **- es esa**

**- gracias -** discord agradece y luego se dirige a esa casa **- "no recuerdo que esa casa estuviera ahí" **

discord llega e intenta abrir la puerta pero parece cerrada **- "rayos" -** discord voltea a los lados para ver si hay alguien pero desgraciadamente la calle estaba lleno, así que se dirige a un callejón y se convierte en una materia gaseosa, va y entra a la casa de bryan por debajo de la puerta

en el otro lado discord se re acomoda y lo primero que ve son los dos cadáveres de lyra y bon bon aun en la sala (es increíble como bryan no limpia)

**- "lo sabia, sabia que ese tal bryan era el responsable" "¿debo ir a avisar a la princesa celestia y al doctor?" "no, mejor lo detengo yo mismo, acabare con todo esto"**

discord busca por toda la casa pero no encuentra nada

**- "donde puede estar"**

sigue buscando pero de casualidad pasa por el lado de una puerta que no había visto

**- "un momento ¿esa puerta estaba ahí?"** (filtro de percepción LOL)

discord abre la puerta y encuentra unas escaleras que dirigían al sótano, discord baja por las escaleras y se encuentra con una gran sala llena de armas desde espadas hasta metralletas y armas nunca vistas, aunque lo que le llamo la atención era que en una parte no había armas, habían cadenas para sujetar a alguien y también vio una cierta cantidad de sangre en ese lugar

**"donde estará" ****- **se pregunta discord, camina un poco y pisa de casualidad un interruptor que abre otra puerta en el suelo y habían más escaleras **- genial más escaleras -** pero en eso oye un

**- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**- todavia hay alguien ahí abajo tengo que salvarlo -** y con eso se dirige escaleras abajo que por cierto eran varias

* * *

CUEVA DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE: DÍA 2 - 5:35 pm

**- ¿matarlo? -** pregunto la reina chrysalis

**- si**

**- no hay problema, pero ¿que poni es?**

**- no es mi problema**

**- oye**

**- tienes varios changeling esparcidos por todo ponyville estoy seguro que lo encontraras -** dice el pony misterioso tirando su abano y sacando otro y empezarlo a fumar

**- esta bien, no creo que sea tan difícil, solo tengo que hallar al pony que causa toda esta alteración ****mágica, después podre planear mi ataque contra canterlot **

**- ah si, se me olvidaba, toma esto -** dice el pony pasandole una hoja

**- ¿que es esto?**

**- es un contrato, tienes que firmarlo**

**- ¿que? no lo ****haré**

**- bien, entonces devuélveme los elementos**

**- espera, bien lo haré donde firmo**

**- en la parte inferior**

chrysalis leía el contrato pero de casualidad se corta con el filo de la hoja **- auch -** una gota de su sangre cae en el contrato

**- con eso basta -** dice el pony recogiendo el contrato y guardándolo

**- un momento ¿que era eso? - **pregunto chrysalis

**- ¿esto? digamos que es... tu motivación**

**- ¿mi que?**

el pony le lanza el contrato que ella había firmado para que lo leyera

**- un momento ¿que? ¿esclava?**

**- si no cumples con tu parte del trato seras mis esclava de por vida**

**- olvídalo, ten te devuelvo los elementos -** dice lanzandole el cofre con los elementos **- este contrato se anula -** dice rompiendo el contrato, pero al romper el contrato este se vuele humo negro y se vuelve a unir **- ¿que? -** vuele a intentar romperlo, varias veces **- ¿que pasa?**

**- en serio ¿como conseguiste ser reina?**

**- ANULA ESTO**

**- nunca firmes un contrato con un extraño, ¿que no os enseñan eso en el colegio?**

**- ¡SOY UNA REINA! ¡DE NINGÚN MODO SERÉ UNA ESCLAVA!**

**- relájate, solo lo seras si no cumples tu parte del trato, solo tienes que matarlo y listo**

**- ¿solo eso?**

**- si, encuentralo y mátalo, ademas sabes que se encuentra en ponyville, no sera difícil encontrarlo "matarlo sera el problema"**

**- bueno esta bien yo...**

pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase una docena de clones discord aparecieron

**- ¡ALTO HAY! -** dijo un clon discord

**- vaya encontramos los elementos **

**- un problema menos**

**- ¿ya es la hora del almuerzo?**

**- que no, ****concéntrate**

**- chicos silencio**

**- debemos llamar a discord y avisar que tenemos los elementos**

**- juju están en problemas**

**- tenéis que portaos como niños**

**- tal vez**

**- mira tengo dedos**

**- ¿Discord? -** pregunto chrysalis

**- si -** respondieron los doce al mismo tiempo

**- tu chrysalis estas en problemas por robar los elementos -** dice el tercer clon discord

**- yo no los robe fue él -** dijo chrysalis señalando al pony misterioso, pero él no parecía preocupado, solo estaba mirando la hora en su reloj

**- muy bien amigo quien quieras que seas estas en problemas -** responde el cuarto discord

**- 11...10**

**- ¿que esta haciendo? -** pregunta el séptimo discord

**- 9... 8**

**- esta contando -** dice el quinto discord

**- 7...6**

**- es una cuenta regresiva -** dijo el décimo discord

**- 5...4 **

**- eso es obvio pero que pasa cuando llegue a cero**

**- 3...2**

**- pronto lo sabremos**

**- 1...**

**- tal vez no sea nada y... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

de pronto todos los clones discord empezaron a agarrar sus cabeza y a sentir dolor, algunos gritaban y empezaban a desvanecerse como una gota de agua al secarse por el sol, finalmente todos los clones discord desaparecieron

**- ¿que acaba de pasar? -** se pregunto chrysalis pero al voltear ve que el pony desapareció, aunque ella aún tenia el cofre con los elementos de la armonía y el contrato que había firmado, aunque no entendía porque ella se queda el contrato, tal vez porque igual no lo puede romper

en eso unos bultos se empiezan a levantar, ella se pone en guardia pero se tranquiliza al darse cuenta de que eran sus guardias que recién se levantaban, estaban también algo adoloridos

**- ¿eh? reina chrysalis, lo sentimos, fallamos -** dice uno de los changeling arrondillandose, a lo que el resto al percatarse de eso y de lo que paso también se arrodillan **- merecemos cualquier castigo que nos mande**

**- ¿ah? o no se preocupen, volvamos -** dice chrysalis a lo que dejo un poco desconcertado a los cuatro changeling, pero ella tenia en mente otras cosas que le preocupaban más como el contrato que firmo

* * *

SUB-SÓTANO DE BRYAN: DÍA 2 - 5:05 pm

podemos ver a un pony con mascara de gas usaba una sierra circular para despellejar a su victima, separando la piel de la carne y la carne de los huesos mientras que su victima gritaba y se retorcía

**- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! POR FAVOR PIEDAD! -** gritaba rose pataleando por un intento por zafarse pero mientras más lo hacia más se incrustaba el alambre de púas

hasta que de pronto ingresa discord

**- ¡ALTO AHÍ! -** dice discord ingresando

el pony deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y coloca el aparato en el carrito junto con los otro instrumentos

**- ¿quien es? ¡por favor, por favor ayúdame! -** decía rose que seguía atada con el alambre de púas **- ¡por favor, no quier... ¡agh!**

de pronto en un mili segundo el pony de la mascara agarro un cuchillo y lo clava en la yugular (parte del cuello) de rose, luego retira rápidamente el cuchillo haciendo que se desangre rápidamente mientras tiene convulsiones, rose tiraba un gran chorro de sangre por su cuello y también le salia sangre por la boca

**- ¡NOOOOO! ¡¿QUE HICISTES!? -** dice discord, finalmente rose muere rápidamente después de un largo proceso de tortura

**- ¿COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO? -** gritaba discord

pero él no respondía solo se quedaba callado, era imposible saber lo que pensaba por que tenia puesto una mascara de gas, todo lo que se oía era la pesada respiración de la mascara de gas

**- el juego se termino, se que eres tu... bryan**

**- ...**

**- el doctor me dijo que no podías ser tú, pero yo sabia que si eras**

**- ...**

**- se acabo vendrás conmigo... bryan**

*sonido de aplauso* **- vaya, felicidades discord -** dijo un voz atrás de discord a lo que discord rápidamente voltea y sorpresa hay mismo estaba sentado en una esquina un pony negro con crin y ojo rojos, si señores era bryan **- un momento ¡¿QUE?! si tu estas aquí, quien... -** discord voltea a ver al otro pony con la mascara de gas y la bata de laboratorio **- quien es él**

bryan parece dar un señal al otro pony con su casco, a lo que el otro pony se quita la mascara, pero muy lentamente como esa pelis de suspenso y con la música que se uso en saw 1

**- no puede ser, no puedes ser tú...**

el pony se quita la mascara demostrando que era un yegua de color rosa oscuro y crin rosa oscuro fuerte

**- hola discord -** saluda pinkamena diane pie

* * *

**muy bien al fin otro capitulo, lamento la demora, ya habia hecho esto pero se me va la luz y se pierde el progreso que guarde pero no importa, buen eh comenten y eso es todo supongo hasta el siguiente cap, **

**es curios todo este cap pasa en dos horas**


	7. Discord VS Bryan

**que onda a todo el mundo, espero que disfruten este cap y también estoy iniciando otro fanfic, no es el fanfic que tiene a spike como protagonista que era mi idea principal, sino otro que es necesario para entender el final de ese fanfic, bueno en si tendría que ser la segunda parte es donde explica, na ya muchas vueltas, como sea lean mi otro fanfic es: ¨Elección Final¨**

* * *

Discord vs bryan (no se, la mitad habla de eso pero la otra mitad... no esperen creo que si esta bien)

muy bien continuando...

SALA DEL TRONO DE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA: DÍA 2 - 5:32 pm

celestia y luna volvían de hablar con la nobleza y convencerlos de que mover parte de su guardia a ponyville era necesario porque puede ser muy peligroso, también convercer a los reporteros de que nada malo pasa y de que no hay ningún peligro para que los ponis no se alarmen, también tenia que cumplir con sus deberes reales, mientras el doctor estaba junto a derpy arreglando su maquina del tiempo, de hecho derpy solo observaba

**- estoy exhausta hermana -** dice celestia ingresando a su trono junto con su hermana

**- si, dímelo a mí -** dice luna para después tronarse los huesos del cuello ya que estaba bastante estresada

**- celestia, luna me alegra que volvieran -** dice el doctor desde el interior de la tardis (la puerta estaba abierta)

**- ¿ah? o doctor, derpy que tal, doctor ya termino de arreglar su tardis -** dice celestia recuperan la compostura y el animo

**- si, solo me faltan pequeños ajustes -** dice el doctor conecto dos cables grandes y luego jalo una palanca y... la tardis vuelve a funcionar, las luces se prenden y el mando central vuelve a operar** - jaja, lo logre -** el doctor se felicita a si mismo

**- viva lo logro doctor -** dice derpy

**- felicidades doctor lo logro - **lo felicito luna

**- es un genio -** lo felicito celestia

**- gracias, ahora si puedo dar el alcance a discord, el se fue como hace 6 horas, ¿me pregunto si ya encontró algo? -** dice el doctor saliendo de su tardis

pero luego se teletransporta un clon discord a la sala comiendo helado

**- ¡discord! -** dijeron celestia y luna por la improvisada entrada de discord

**- ¿quien? -** dice el clon discord

**- tu no eres discord -** dice el doctor

**- ¿queeeeeee? -** dijeron celestia y luna y derpy

**- no, no soy discord, solo soy una parte de él, discord tiene el poder de multiplicarse cuantas veces quiera -** dice mientras comía su helado

**- si no eres discord, ¿que haces aquí? -** pregunto celestia

**- el me mando telepaticamente un mensaje para ustedes y el doctor**

**- ¿en serio? -** dijo luna

**- ¿que mensaje? - **pregunto el doctor

**- bueno discord ya descubrió quien causa todo esto**

**- ¿en serio? -** preguntaron los cuatro

**- si, lo hiso como hace 20 minutos**

**- ¿y porque no avisaste antes? -** dijo celestia

el clon discord se queda callado y muestra su helado

**- ¿te demoraste por un helado? -** pregunto luna

**- es que discord no nos dio almuerzo, tenia hambre**

**- como sea, entonces ¿discord ya lo capturo? - **pregunto celestia

**- de hecho no lo sé**

el doctor permanecía serio

**- ¿que pasa doctor? -** pregunto derpy

**- si discord encontró la alteración mágica, ¿porque no vino ya? -** dijo el doctor a lo que causo cierta preocupación a luna y a celestia

**- oye esa es una buena pregunta -** contesta el discord clon

**- bueno, primero lo primero, clon discord ¿que es lo que amenaza esta vez a equestria? -** pregunta el doctor

**- oh es sencillo, es un poni**

**- ¿un poni? -** preguntan incrédulos

**- bueno, si, es un pony de color...**

**- ¿que pasa? -** pregunta celestia

clon discord solo se agarra fuerte la cabeza y grita **- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! -** clon discord empieza a desvanecerse como una gota de agua se seca por el calor

**- ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO? - **grita celestia

**- NO LO SÉ - **grita luna

el clon discord empieza a retorcerse en el suelo y empieza a desaparecer pero el doctor se le acerca

**- clon discord concentrate, dime ¿quien era? ¿como era? solo dime eso**

**- era... era... e... **

clon discord se desvanece completamente

**- ¿q...que paso? -** pregunta celestia

**- no lo sé -** responde el doctor** - pero lo voy a averiguar -** dice entrando a su tardis

**- espere doctor -** dice derpy **- yo voy con usted**

el doctor se detiene en seco **- no ditzy, tu te quedas ****aquí**

**- ¿que? pero...**

**- lo siento ditzy, pero es por tu seguridad -** responde el doctor **- celestia, luna por favor cuiden a ditzy**

**- lo haremos doctor -** responden al unisono

**- pero yo...**

**- lo siento ditzy, volveré pronto -** dice el doctor quien cierra las pertas de la tardis y se va

*sonido de la tardis desmaterializandose*

**- yo solo quería ayudar -** susurro derpy a si misma

* * *

SUB-SÓTANO: DÍA 2 - 5:07 pm

(empieza lo bueno)

discord estaba con la boca abierta estaba que no se lo creía, delante de él estaba uno de los elementos de la armonía, una chica siempre feliz con ganas de hacer felices a todos, no entendía como alguien así fue capaz de matar a sangre fría a un inocente pony y también como puede estar aliado con alguien como bryan

**- pinkie ¿como puedes hacer esto?**

**- yo no soy pinkie -** respondió pinkamena bastante seria y un poco enojada

**- ¿eh? ¿como puede ser esto posible?**

**- oh es una historia interesante - **respondió bryan recordando

**_flashback:_**

**__****- calla -** _dijo bryan para luego materializar un cuchillo y clavárselo en el casco de pinkie_

_**- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! -** grito pinkie de dolor, era una experiencia nueva, pinkie empezó a llorar_

_**- como disfrutare esto *run* *run*-** dijo bryan para después agarra una sierra eléctrica_

_**- por favor piedad -** suplica pinkie_

_**- no -** es todo lo que dice bryan antes de iniciar la matanza, pero sucede algo, pinkie no quería ver, ella no quería estar ahí, cierra sus ojos y lentamente su crin esponjado se vuelve lacio y oscuro al igual que su piel se vuelve rosa grisaseo _

_b__ryan levanta una ceja al ver esto, aunque no le dio tanta importancia pero de pronto pinkie/pinkamena abre los ojos, eran los mismos ojos celestes pero al verlos era como si vieras otra persona, pinkie dejo de llorar de golpe aun le dolía pero no lo demostraba, en ves de eso parecía enojada **- maldito cobarde, tan valiente que tienes que encadenarme -** dijo pinkamena, a lo cual realmente molesto a bryan_

**_- maldita perra insolente, ya veras -_**_ dice bryan levantando su sierra eléctrica dispuesto a cortar un casco de pinkie/pinkamena_

_pinkamena permaneció seria y justo cuando le iba a cortar una extremidad se mueve a un lado haciendo que bryan corte la cadena, pinkamena sin perder tiempo usa su casco para quitar el cuchillo que estaba clavado en su otro casco, se lo saco (parecía no sentir dolor, pero en realidad no le gustaba mostrarlo) y lo arrojo a la pata trasera de bryan haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio y caiga la sierra eléctrica cerca de pinkamena quien la uso para cortar dos de sus tres cadena que aún faltaban, luego solo faltaba la cadena de su pata trasera izquierda pero bryan agarro el cuchillo que le clavo y acuchillo la sierra eléctrica para que pinkamena no lo use, pero no vio el derechazo que pinkie le manda _

_bryan sale volando unos dos metros y se soba la cara **- "que horrible es ser un maldito y put... mortal" -** piensa bryan_

**_- acaso al bebe le _**_**dolió** - se burla pinkamena de bryan, lo cual enfurece bastante a bryan, este materializa un cuchillo y se lo arroja a pinkamena pero esta agarra el cuchillo justo antes que llegue a su cara, sorprendiendo a bryan que no creía que alguien como pinkie pudiera hacer eso, pero reacciona rápido y agarra un cuchillo de la pared (recuerden que todo el sótano es un arsenal) y se lo lanza a pinkamena, esta detiene el cuchillo nuevamente y se lo lanza a bryan los dos al mismo tiempo, uno por arriba a la atura de su cabeza y otro para sus patas, bryan salta de costado esquivando ambos cuchillo pero no vio venir el tercer cuchillo que se lo manda pinkamena que cogió de la sierra electrica, era demasiado tarde para esquivarlo él estaba en el aire, el cuchillo se incrusta en su cuello matándolo __instantáneamente_

_pinkamena sonríe satisfecha por un buen trabajo, uso una de sus cadenas para coger una sierra circular que estaba un poco más lejos que ella ya que aún seguía encadena, uso la sierra circular para cortar su ultima cadena **- a sido fácil -** dice pinkamena una vez libre y con bryan muerto boca abajo desangrándose _

_pero de pronto el charco de sangre que se formo alrededor de bryan empieza a retroceder lo que sorprende a pinkamena, retrocede totalmente y bryan se levanta y se quita lel cuchillo que tenia clavado en el cuello, y su cuello se regenera rápidamente, pinkamena ya estaba en guardia y lista para rematar a bryan con todo lo que había en ese cuarto pero bryan aplaude lo que desconcierta a pinkamena_

_*sonido de aplauso* **- increíble pinkie, nunca me lo imagine de tí, supongo que las apariencias engañan -** dice de bryan, pero pinkamena le lanza un machete que por suerte bryan esquiva pero le corta un mechón de su cabello_

**_- yo no soy pinkie, no me compares con esa perra_**

**_- o si, mi error pinkamena_**

_pinkamena levanta una ceja **- ¿me conoces?**_

**_- hoy en la mañana a las 8:25 am, le lei la mente a pinkie, realmente no para de hablar_**

**_- ella no es realmente yo, ella es solo una maldita doble personalidad_**

**_- ¿como sabes que tu no eres la doble personalidad? -_**_ dice bryan, a lo que pinkamena le lanza tres dagas de los cuales esquiva dos y el tercero le roza la mejilla pero bryan se regenera_

**_- ¡YO SOY LA ORIGINAL! tengo mis recuerdos de la infancia, ella se quedo con mi cuerpo_**

**_- no, tu eres la doble personalidad, viaje por la mente de pinkie y pude ver todo, no eres mas que una falsa copia de ella -_**_ dijo bryan, a lo que molesto bastante a pinkamena pero esta vez no le arrojo nada **- aunque he de admitir que es una lastima que se pierda tanto potencial**_

_**- ¿que quieres decir? -** pregunta pinkamena_

**_- la razón por la que estoy conversando contigo es porque pinkie estaba en shock y tenia miedo, como no podía escapar físicamente escapo mentalmente solo por eso estas aquí, pero tarde o temprano ella volverá a tomar el control_**

**_- entonces la matare_**

**_- comparten el mismo cuerpo_**

**_- entonces nos matare a ambas, prefiero la muerte a que esa perra controle ¡MI CUERPO!_**

**_- no necesariamente tienes que hacer eso -_**_ dijo bryan a lo que pinkamena le presta atención **- veo futuro en tí, que me dices si te unes a mí**_

_**- ¿que?**_

_**- no muchas veces se puede encontrar a un verdadero asesino, si me ayudas te daré lo que quieres... ¡Libertad!**_

_**fin del flashback**_

**- como puedes ver discord, pinkamena decidió unirse al lado cool**

**- vamos pinkie, tu no eres así, recuerda todo las fiestas que hicistes, recuerda a tus amigas, recuerda...**

**- ¡CÁLLATE DISCORD! TE LO DIGO ¡YO NO SOY PINKIE! -** dice pinkamena bastante furiosa votando aire por la nariz, luego regresa a ser seria con el ceño fruncido **- soy pinkamena, pinkie no es más que una segunda personalidad**

*bryan rueda los ojo*

**- muy bien ¨pinkamena¨ esto se termino, los ****descubrí, te doy una oportunidad para que te arrepientas y te alejes de él y evitare que tu castigo sea muy grande, ya que as asesinado de todas formas**

**- oh discord, a pesar de tener milenios eres muy estúpido, sabíamos que venias y esto... era una trampa -** dijo pinkamena

**- ¿que? -** dijo discord

bryan inmediatamente jala un interruptor que había en la pared y de donde esta parado discord se forma una jaula eléctrica que no solo encierra a discord sino que también lo electrocuta mientras esta ahí, discord aguantaba el dolor e intentaba no gritar, pero ya se podía ver como se quemaba

**- se acabo discord -** dijo pinkamena

pero de pronto discord juntando todo su poder rompe la jaula y da un grito de dolor - **¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! -** discord parecía furioso estaba agachado tratando de volver en sí, por otro lado pinkamena estaba sorprendida, pero bryan no

**- NO DIJISTE QUE ESO LO DETENDRÍA -** le grita pinkamena a bryan

**- ese nunca fue el plan **

**- ¿entonces?**

discord se levanta ya recuperado y bastante enojado, no solo por el dolor sino también porque recordó lo que le hicieron a fluttershy **- ¡AHORA SI ME LAS PAGARAS... BRYAN! -** le grita discord a bryan

**- este era el plan -** dice bryan para empezar a teclear unas cosas en su segundo reloj (por cierto ahora bryan tiene dos relojes, uno que es su medidor y el otro que esta hecho full de metal y parece futuristico se explica más adelante)

discord se abalanza sobre bryan pero en eso los dos se teletransportan a otro lado, pinkamena solo veía como se iban

mientras en otro lado a las afueras de ponyville pasando el bosque everfree se habían teletransportado discord y bryan

discord se desconcertó un poco al ver donde estaban ya que el no los había teletransportado

**- "muy bien solo debo seguir el plan, pero debo tener cuidado, si mas lo recuerdo los** **draconequus tenían grandes ****poderes**" **- **piensa bryan

**- ¿que a pasado? -** pregunta discord que no sabia como se teletransportaron, ademas el otro era un poni de tierra y no un unicornio, pero de improviso bryan de su casco lanza una bola de fuego que discord esquiva pero al tocar el suelo explota dejando un gran cráter, discord lo miraba incrédulo

**- ¡¿como rayos hicistes eso?! solo eres un poni de tierra -** dice discord

**- no, yo solo parezco un poni de tierra pero no lo soy en lo absoluto**

* * *

EN OTRA DIMENSIÓN:

podemos ver a un ser encapuchado al borde de esa dimensión viendo todo lo que sucedía **- esto sera interesante -** dijo viendo a bryan y a discord, el sujeto decide quitarse la capucha y lo que sorprende es que parecía un simple humano, piel claro, cabello verde, y ojos verdes, pero sus ojos no expresaban mucho, siempre paraba serio y era difícil saber que pensaba o que sentía

el ser extraño chasquea los dedos y aparece una silla donde se sienta y aparece una gaseosa y popcorn **- esto realmente valdrá la pena -** dice el ser enigmático

* * *

mientras volviendo con bryan y discord

bryan materializa un machete, discord solo se preparaba para cualquier cosa que hiciera, bryan empezó a correr a su dirección, discord estaba cruzado de brazos no entendía que tramaba, pero de pronto bryan saco varias copias un total de 50 que rodearon a discord y avanzan a él cada uno con un machete

discord se desacia de todos, algunos los electrocutaba con rayos, otro con rocas que salían del suelo y algunos con fuego, discord se había desecho de todos sus copias pero aún había uno que no noto a tiempo, el se acerco con su machete dispuesto a cortar el cuello de discord discord pero al tocarlo se desvanece como si fuera una ilusión, mientras que discord estaba confundido ya no había nadie **- ¿lo abre matado? -** se pregunta discord

**- ¿en serio lo crees? -** dice una voz atrás de discord, discord voltea rápidamente y justo en eso bryan lo embiste pero al momento de tocarse ambos se teletransportan

discord y bryan reaparecen en otro lugar mucho más lejos, casi a los limites de equestria, discord se teletransporta un poco más lejos de él para darse tiempo de pensar, ¿que es lo que bryan planea?

**- BASTA, ¿que es lo que planeas bryan?**

**- ... -** bryan se queda callado

**- no importa lo fuertes que seas, estas lejos de superarme -** dice discord haciendo que bryan realmente se moleste

bryan carga energía en su casco y se lo lanza a discord, pero discord chasquea los dedos y abre una especie de portal por donde se mete el rayo de energía y el portal se abre al costado de bryan, haciendo que este se ataque a si mismo, bryan aún más molesto crea tres grandes discos de energía capaz de cortar todo a su paso y se lo lanza a discord, dos por los costado y uno por el medio, discord esquiva los dos primeros haciéndose a un lado y el tercero que lo iba a cortar por la mitad discord se separa en dos haciendo que este tercer disco de energía pase como si nada

bryan materializa un gran espada y se teletransporta (esta vez usando su magia) al lado de discord para cortarlo pero discord chasquea los dedos y aparecen dos espadas para luchen por si solas contra bryan, bryan detenía ambas espadas con su espada, pero estas estaban ganando ya que le hacían cortes por todos lados, bryan se molesta y lanza dos rayos rojos de sus ojos que desintegran las dos espadas de discord

**- que carácter -** dice discord, bryan usa sus poderes, hace que salgan picos de la tierra, lanzo fuego de sus cascos, y rayos de sus ojos pero discord los esquivaba sin dificultad

bryan intenta una vez más el disco de energía que se lo lanza a discord quien este lo esquiva fácilmente pero esta vez el disco vuelve y empieza a perseguir a discord, no importa donde vaya el disco lo perseguía, discord intento crear portales para que el disco entrara y desapareciera pero el disco los esquivaba, bryan estaba bastante concentrado hasta que alguien toca su hombro, voltea y era discord **- ¿que? -** bryan voltea a ver y discord ya no estaba, sino que ahora estaba a su costado

**- hola -** dice discord tranquilamente y luego chasquea los dedos para teletransportarse, bryan no lo noto pero el disco de energía que creo paso y lo corto por la mitad, luego el disco desaparece, pero discord estaba preocupado el solo quería detenerlo no matarlo, pero ocurre algo bryan desaparece y en su lugar aparece un pelo partido a la mitad, discord se acerca a ver y era un pelo de color rojo que pertenecía a bryan **- ¿que? -** dice discord confundido

luego aparece el verdadero bryan recostado en un árbol desapareciendo el campo de fuerza invisible que creo, bryan se levanta con una sonrisa presumida se truena los huesos del cuello y dice **- realmente creías que seria tan fácil discord**

**- ¿como es posible?**

**- hora de la verdad -** dice bryan, bryan a una velocidad imposible se pone al lado de discord, materializa un gran guante de metal, y le golpea a discord en la cara haciendo que este salga volando y se estrelle contra una montaña, discord se teletransporta de nuevo al campo de batalla y usa su magia para crear una tormenta que lanzaban rayos, bryan esquiva los rayos sin problema y se le ocurre una idea, justo ve un rayo que se dirige a él, él levanta un casco y deja que el rayo lo electrocute, luego con su otro casco lanza el rayo directo a discord, discord no lo pudo esquivar y le da de lleno en el pecho

**- me estas comenzando a molestar -** dice discord, luego hace que la tormenta en ves de lanza rayos lance fuego para quemar a bryan, bryan al ver esto da un pisotón haciendo que la tierra se agriete y de las grietas que salgan geiser de agua fría del suelo, luego bryan se teletransporta arriba de discord y junta sus dos cascos y forma un rayo de electricidad que le da a discord haciendo que caiga al suelo donde estaban los geiser haciendo que discord se electrocute aún más, discord se canso, desapareció los geiser y la lluvia de fuego luego se le ocurrió una idea

bryan no entendía, empezó a flotar, pero no solo eso sino que también no podía respirar era como si se estuviera ahogando, luego lo comprendió era una simulación submarina, luego a bryan le salieron marcas en el cuello que eran branquias y sin ningún problema puedo continuar es más ahora era mas rápido, bryan creo un remolino que se trago a discord mareandolo un poco,

discord se canso y desapareció eso, luego aumento la gravedad pero a bryan no parecía afectarle, discord se estaba molestando, mientras que con bryan

**- "rayos esto cansa un poco, me pregunto cuando sacara todo su poder"**

**- basta -** dice discord **- ¿QUE RAYOS ERES? como logras hacer todo eso**

**- te lo diré pero primero dime donde están el resto de los tuyos, ¿donde están los demás draconequus?**

**- ¿de que habla? yo soy ****único**

**- no, no es cierto, hace mucho tiempo ****atrás conocí a otros como tú, eran divertidos pero tenían que morir**

**- ¿que? no se de que hablas, yo soy DISCORD EL AMO DEL CAOS **

**- ¿el amo del caos? pero apenas estas usando los poderes más basicos de tu gente**

**- ¿a que te refieres?**

**- hace tiempo conocí a otros iguales a tí, la manipulación de la realidad es solo uno de las cosas más básicas que podían hacer - ** dice bryan viendo directo a los ojos de discord **- pero... no lo sabes... no lo sabes ¿porque nunca los conociste cierto?**

**- ...**

**- ja, el ultimo draconequus, bueno al menos en este universo**

**- a que te refieres con que soy el ultimo y que quieres decir con ¿este universo?**

**- aparentemente todos los de tu especie murieron, yo recuerdo que en otro universo extinguí a tu gente**

**- ¿como?**

**- si lo recuerdo, no fue necesario interferir mucho la verdad, en ese universo estaban los alicornios y los draconequus compartiendo el universo, dos grandes superpotencias, como dos barriles de ****pólvora solo se necesitaba un pequeño fuego para que aiga una explosión **

**- ¿tu nos extinguiste?**

**- un momento ¿discord? ese nombre me suena**

_**flashback**_

_bryan salia de lo que parecía un palacio, habían varios draconequus por todo el lugar, el logro salir del palacio donde mato al rey de los draconequus y también dejando huellas de alicornios, bryan iba por las calles disfrazado como un draconequus, pero una vez en las calles se tropieza con dos sujetos un señor y una señora_

**_- disculpa amigo - _**_le dice el señor _

**_- no hay problema -_**_ responde bryan, pero en eso nota que la señora llevaba algo envuelto en una manta **- ¿que es eso? - **dice bryan refiriéndose a lo que cargaba la señora esperando que fuera algo ilegal para así poder robárselo, pero se decepciono cuando noto que era solo un bebe_

_la señora amablemente muestra lo que tiene y era un pequeño draconequus bebe **- es nuestro hijo -** dice la señora con una voz dulce **- se llama discord**_

_**- ah... si que lindo -**dice bryan totalmente desinteresado, pero en eso suena una alarma que alerta que estaban en guerra y que el rey a muerto, todos se sorprendieron, la señora tenia miedo porque no quería que su hijo creciera en una guerra, voltean a ver a bryan pero este __desapareció_

**_fin del flashback_**

**- si ya recuerdo, aunque no puedes ser ese discord o... espera -** bryan empieza a mirar todo a su alrededor, mira el cielo y a su alrededor debido a que los universos pueden ser parecidos pero nunca son iguales **- no... no puede ser cierto, esa guerra debió acabar con toda forma de vida, no puedo creerlo, **

**- ¿que pasa?**

**- ese universo que visite la ultima vez... es este**

**- tu... destruiste al resto de los míos y a los alicornios  
**

**- se destruyeron solos, pero debo admitir que eso nunca hubiera pasado si yo nunca hubiera llegado... JAJAAJAJAJAJAJA -** bryan empieza a reírse en voz alta como un loco maniático

**- ¿DE QUE TE RÍES? -** grita enojado discord

**- JAJA ERES UN MALDITO -** dice bryan gritando al cielo **- NO ME TRAJISTE A CUALQUIER LUGAR, SINO ME TRAJISTE AL LUGAR INDICADO, ERES UN TONTO SI CREES QUE NO SÉ QUE ME ESTAS VIENDO**

en la otra dimensión con el sujeto extraño, se atora con su gaseosa y toce *tof* *tof* **- ¿realmente sabia que lo estoy viendo? -** dice el ser enigmático bastante serio, pero luego da una pequeña sonrisa **- vaya bryan, parece que te e subestimado **

volviendo a donde estábamos

**- JAJAJAJAJAJA -** se reía bryan sin control

**- ¿DE QUE DEMONIOS TE RÍES? -** dice bastante enojado discord

**- no lo entiendes, a tu familia, tus padres y a tu raza... yo los mate -** dice bryan con una sonrisa arrogante

discord estaba gruñendo, de alguna manera sabia que bryan no estaba mintiendo, discord sentía una terribles ganas de eliminar a bryan, mientras que bryan solo veía a discord a los ojos

**- pero todavía no e acabado -** dice bryan **- todavía me falta matar a todo lo que amas, soy capaz de ver a través de ti solo con mirarte, un triste y abandonado draconequus siempre estando solitario, hasta que descubrió lo que era la amistad, parece que por una pegaso amarilla, no puedo creerlo esa pegaso asustadiza fue tu primera amiga**

**- no hables así de fluttershy**

**- ja, como disfrutare matarla**

discord abre los ojos de par en par

**- por cruzarte en mi camino discord ese sera tu castigo, todo lo que alguna vez te hizo feliz debe morir, ella ****morirá**

**- ¡BAAAAAAAAAAASTA! -** grita discord empezando a hacer caos en serio

del suelo donde estaba parado bryan sale varias plantas carnívoras con espinas en sus tallo que bryan esquiva

por donde bryan pisaba salían rocas puntiagudas que intentaban poner fin a la vida de bryan, bryan esquiva lo mejor que podía las rocas y las plantas carnívoras que intentaban comerlo y lanzare su veneno **- "jaja, realmente lo e molestado esta vez, aunque que daño puede hacer si solo controla la realidad" -** piensa bryan mientras esquivaba todo

pero en eso discord empieza a congelar todo el lugar trayendo el frió, el campo de batalla se lleno rápidamente de nieve aunque a las plantas no parecía molestarle tal vez por algo que hizo discord, mientras que bryan cubrió todo su cuerpo de fuego para no morir congelado **- "vale, ahora si esta empezando a jugar" -** dice bryan que corría por los tallos de las plantas carnívoras gigantes también esquivando las espinas

discord luego hace que del cielo caigan bolas del fuego pero que al chocar con algo lo congelen, bryan esperaba que al chocar con las planta estas se congelen pero no pasaba así, pero cuando uno caía cerca de él si le afectaba solo a él, bryan materializa tres machetes y los controla con telequinecis al mismo tiempo, uno para cortar a las plantas carnívoras, otro para defenderse de las plantas carnívoras y otro para defenderse de las bolas de fuego

luego discord convierte el suelo en agua haciendo haciendo que salgan serpientes de agua para que ataquen a bryan, aparentemente a las plantas no le afecto estar ahora en el agua, la bolas de fuego que congelaban no hacían efecto cuando tocaban el agua al parecer discord lo pensó en todo, discord estaba desde una distancia segura, discord también hizo que apareciera abejas gigantes, bryan vio su oportunidad salto de abeja en abeja hasta estar cerca a discord, bryan materializo un hacha enorme para cortar a discord pero este con chasquear los dedos hace que un mazo gigante golpee a bryan haciendo que este caiga para que sea devorada por las plantas o las serpientes marinas

bryan caía inconsciente pero en eso despierta, materializa un gancho y le dispara a una abeja justo antes de ser devorado, bryan se balancea y termina en la espalda de la abeja, materializa dos dagas que le incrusta a la abeja para así poder manejarlo, bryan volaba una abeja por todo ese caos, pero en eso a bryan le empiezan a doler los cascos y ve que la abeja votaba una especie de sustancia de su cuerpo que hacia que le salieran llagas a bryan, él intento compensar con regeneración

las cosas se salieron de control, toda la realidad estaba alterada, nevaba y caía fuego, en vez de tierra había agua que no se congelaba y había plantas carnívoras flotando por ahí, había abejas gigantes y en todo el cielo había martillos gigantes que intentaba acabar con bryan, luego bryan salta de su abeja porque este se dirigió a una caja llena de electricidad, bryan salta mientras caía todas la cosas que creo discord intentaban acabarlo, pero bryan antes de caer al agua materializa tierra flotante donde cae y se rompe las patas pero se regenera, bryan ve a su alrededor y estaba rodeado, estaba las serpientes de agua que con tan solo tocarlo dejaría de estar cubierto de fuego, también estaban las plantas carnívoras que moriría envenenado antes de que las plantas lo masticaran, también habían bolas de fuego que congelaban apenas lo tocara por todos lados, y si decidía desaparecer la tierra que levitada donde él estaba parado caería y moriría congelado o comido por todo lo que estaba en el agua, prácticamente no tenia salvación

discord se acerca a él **- esto se acabo bryan ya no tienes salida -** discord parecía un poco cansado por toda la magia que había utilizado

bryan solo sonríe **- no... tu eres el que no tiene salida**

de pronto todas las cosas que había hecho discord empiezan a desaparecer **- ¿que esta pasando? -** se pregunta discord, las cosas no solo desaparecían sino que se transformaban en energía dorada que era absorbida por bryan pero mientras más se acercaba la energía a bryan este cambiaba de dorado a negro

cada cosa que creo discord desaparecía, las tormentas, las abejas, el agua fue reemplazado por tierra, bryan absorbió toda la energía, tenia los ojos cerrados, luego del suelo salen cuatro cadenas que atrapan a discord de sus extremidades, discord no podía escapar de las cadenas, no podía usar su magia para romperlas ni tampoco podía teletransportarse **- ¿que es esto? ¿QUE HAS HECHO? -** preguntaba discord

**- mira detrás de tí -** responde bryan aún con los ojos cerrados

discord voltea y detrás de él a cierta distancia estaba el tártaro, discord no entendía como no lo vio antes, (de hecho fue una mezcla de campo de invisibilidad con filtro de percepción)

**- ¿como puede ser?**

**- no te preocupes discord -** dice bryan conteniendo algo **- le mandare tus saludos a fluttershy -** dicho esto bryan abre los ojos y eran de color rojo puro, ya no tenia iris sino que todo era rojo, y de el lanza un gran rayo rojo que cubrió a discord y lo empujo hasta dentro del tártaro, discord intentaba resistirse pero era inútil, termino dentro del tártaro en una jaula pero no cualquier jaula, era una jaula de energía

discord estaba muy cansado, intento levantarse pero no pudo y se callo **- n...no yo... de...bo -** intento arrastrase pero cuando toco la jaula se electrocuto y perdió más energía, discord se estaba desmayando todo lo que pudo decir fue **- f...flu...ter...shy -** dijo antes de quedarse inconsciente pero con una ultima fuerza vio a lo lejos a bryan junto a cerbero

mientras que bryan también estaba agotado pero lo suficientemente despierto, veía como las ultimas fuerzas de discord se consumían y quedaba inconsciente

**- muy bien perrito, solo asegúrate de que no salga -** le dice bryan a cerbero dándole tres grandes bistec

cerbero solo asiente con sus tres cabezas

de ahí bryan solo machuca algunos botones en su segundo reloj y desaparece

* * *

SUB-SÓTANO DE BRYAN: DÍA 2 - 5:37 pm

pinkamena estaba aburrida esperando a bryan que se había ido como hace 30 minutos, hasta que justo en eso bryan se teletransporta delante de ella

**- te demoraste -** dice pinkamena indiferentemente viendo un cuchillo entre sus cascos

**- si, solo me tuve que enfrentar al ultimo draconequus con poderes de dioses yo solo -** dijo bryan sarcásticamente

pinkamena agarra el cuchillo y lo clava aun lado de ella, luego se levanta **- ya venciste a discord, ahora deshacete de pinkie**

**- aún no - **dice bryan pasando aún lado de ella pero un cuchillo roza su oreja y se clava al otro lado de la pared

**- prometiste deshacerte de pinkie**

**- todavía no confió en tí -** responde bryan

**- ¿y tu crees que yo si?**

**- ¿porque no confías en mi?**

**- hace unas horas me intestaste matar**

**- intente matar a pinkie no a tí, al igual que tu yo también odio a pinkie, y no te preocupes pinkie demorara todavía unas horas para volver a tomar el control -** dice bryan materializando una botella de agua y empezarlo a beber, pero en eso su primer reloj(medidor) empezó a sonar ligeramente a lo que bryan escupe abruptamente el agua que estaba tomando

**- ¿que es eso? -** pregunta pinkamena

**- no,no, NO -** bryan ve su medidor y los cuatro cuadraditos verdes estaba al 100% y el quinto cuadrado que era de color amarillo estaba al 57% **- MALDITA SEA, ¡¿COMO ME OLVIDE DE ESTO?! **

**- ¿que cosa? -** pregunta pinkamena

bryan estaba descontrolado agarra el cuchillo que pinkie tiro y empieza a acuchillar una y otra vez el cadáver de rose, hasta que se cansa

**- ¿que diablos te pasa? -** dice pinkamena dándole una cachetada

bryan se soba donde pinkie le golpeo **- auch -** dice bryan

pinkamena tenia una mirada enojada **- dime que pasa -** le obligo pinkamena

**- bueno, veras yo no soy de este mundo ni de este universo ni siquiera pertenezco al multiverso**

**- ¿que? entonces ¿de donde eres?**

**- clasificado, ni siquiera debería existir**

**- entonces...¿por que existes?**

**- existo porque no debería existir**

pinkamena parecía confundida **- ¿que significa eso?**

**- ni idea, llevo mucho tiempo buscando esa respuesta, como sea, la verdad es que tengo más poder de el que podrías imaginar, pero esto -** dice bryan mostrandole su reloj **- es lo que me impide sacarlo todo**

**- ¿un reloj de pulsera?**

*bryan rueda los ojos* y machuca un botón y cambia de reloj de pulsera a medidor **- esto es lo que me limita**

**- ¿que es eso? -** dice pinkamena viendo el medidor y ve que estaba encendido los cuatro primeros cuadrados, y el quinto a la mitad, veía que el ultimo cuadrito era era de color negro con una calavera** - y ¿que pasa cuando se llene la barra?**

**- algo malo -** responde bryan** - tengo esto por una apuesta que hice, debo quedármelo por un tiempo, lo peor es que cuando uno de estos cuadrados llega a 100% se queda en 100% y no baja**

bryan parece meditar algo por un momento pero de hay vuelve en sí

**- bueno, como sea tengo trabajo que hacer -** dice bryan saliendo del sub-sótano por las escaleras que llevan al sótano

**- espera ¿y yo que? -** dice pinkamena siguiendo a bryan

**- ¿y tu que que? -** dice bryan subiendo las escaleras

**- ¿y yo que hago? -** dice pinkamena siguiendo a bryan

**- eh no lo sé, por ahora no te necesito - **dice bryan ingresando al sótano que parece un arsenal **- hay comida en el refrigerador, porque no cocinas algo rico y limpias la casa**

en menos de dos segundos pinkamena tira a bryan al piso y le pone una daga en su cuello **- ¿estas bromeando cierto? -** dice pinkamena bastante enojada

**- eh... este**

pinkamena retira la daga de su cuello y apunta a sus partes nobles **- si me vuelves a hablar así nunca más tendrás hijos ¿****ME OISTES? - **dice pinkamena dándole un mirada lleno de ira

**- ok... ok esta bien -** dice bryan levantándose **- como sea tengo que hacer algo importante, así que as lo que quieras pero no salgas de la casa - **dice bryan saliendo del sótano y dejando a pinkamena sola

de ahí bryan sale de la casa reconsiderando si fue buena idea tener cerca a alguien como pinkamena, bryan esta tan metido en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien lo llama

**- ¡ALTO AHÍ BRYAN! -** dice un voz que para bryan era alguien muy molesto, esa voz pertenecía a cierta pegaso color cían y crin arco iris

* * *

**bueno eso es todo supongo**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	8. Buscando a pinkie

**hola amigos que tal a todos**

**por cierto el mensaje anterior olvidenlo lo que paso es que tuve un pésimo día, de hecho fue el peor día de mi vida, bueno el peor día de mi vida hasta ahora, ya que si mis cálculos son correctos vendrá otro aún peor, pero bueno, tiempo al tiempo **

**aquí esta el cap:**

* * *

Buscando a pinkie: (neh, no se me ocurre ningún comentario)

muy bien continuando...

CASA DE FLUTTERSHY: DÍA 2 - 4:30 pm

rainbow dash hacia lo posible para entrar al cuarto de fluttershy donde ella estaba llorando, aunque era inútil pues fluttershy no le quería abrir y ella no podía entrar por la ventana debido a que sus alas estaban vendadas

**- ¡FLUTTERSHY! por favor abre fluttershy ****- **dice rainbow dash al lado de la puerta

**- déjame sola rainbow, quiero estar sola, todos mis animalitos están muertos *sollozo* -** contesta fluttershy del otro lado de la puerta llorando

**- vamos fluttershy**

**- solo déjame sola**

**- "diablos, topo por culpa de bryan, estoy segura que fue él" -** piensa rainbow dash pero en eso se oye una gran explosión

¡BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

**- "¿que fue eso?" -** pensaron al mismo tiempo fluttershy y rainbow dash

**- diablos, necesito ir a ver, pero no puedo dejar sola a fluttershy - ** dice rainbow viendo por la ventana que de un lugar de ponyville salia humo **- no, debo encontrar a bryan para que pague por lo que hizo - ** dice rainbow dash quien sale por la puerta pero antes de salir voltea a ver la puerta de fluttershy, ella no quería dejarla sola pero era necesario

* * *

LUGAR DE LA EXPLOSIÓN EN PONYVILLE: DÍA 2 - 4:50 pm

después de que bryan se fuera del callejón mientras era seguido por discord para ejecutar su plan, shining armor llegaba a la tienda de rose donde quedaban cenizas

shining se le acerca a uno de sus guardias **- dime que a pasado**

**- veras, al parecer hubo una bomba**

**- encontraron la bomba**

**- si, ya lo llevamos al campamento para que verifiquen cualquier rastro**

**- muy bien, ahora lo único que les falta hacer es alejar a estos civiles, que solo dos de ustedes muestren sus placas y digan que son guardias tomando vacaciones**

**- esta bien señor**

después de que dos guardias empezaban a alejar a los demás, pero en eso vienen twilight, rarity, applejack

**- hermano**

shining voltea a ver y descubre que su hermana venia junto con dos de sus amigas **- twili ¿que estas haciendo aquí?**

**- ¿estas bromeando? todo el pueblo esta viniendo para ver que sucedió -** intervino rarity

**- es algo clasificado, ademas no debieron venir, pudo ser algo peligroso**

**- lo siento, es que teníamos que saber si era algo peligroso -** dice applejack

**- afortunadamente no hubo heridos, y ya hemos localizado lo que causo la explosión**

**- ¿en serio? ¿y que es? -** pregunto twilight curiosa

**- fue una bomba -** responde shining armor

**- ¿una bomba? y... ¿quien la puso? -** pregunta rarity

**- y en especial ¿porque una que destruya el puesto de rose? -** dijo twilight

**- eso es lo que todavía no sabemos -** responde shining

**- hermano yo puedo ayudarte a...**

**- NO TWILIGHT -** dice shining **- lo siento, pero esto es realmente peligroso, no quiero involucrarte en esto**

**- oh... esta bien -** dice twilight cabizbajo

**- escucha twilight lo siento, pero esto parece serio y no quiero que puedas salir lastimada -** responde shining

**- ¿por cierto sabes si rose esta bien? -** pregunta applejack

**- si, de eso no se preocupen ya me encargue, mande a dos guardias para que la dejen en su casa y ya mañana le haremos unas preguntas**

pero en eso llega maud pie quien se acerca

**- hola -** responde maud como siempre

**- ¿maud pie? -** responden las chicas

**- ¿que estas haciendo aquí? -** pregunta twilight

**- vine por pinkie **

**- ¿que? ¿que le a pasado a pinkie? -** pregunta rarity

**- es una cuestión familiar**

**- bueno, pinkie de seguro estará en algún lugar de ponyville -** dice applejack

**- ya la e buscado y no la encuentro**

**- bueno no pudo haber ido lejos, la verdad es que a venido un nuevo pony a la ciudad y... bueno ya la conoces -** dice twilight

**- disculpa -** dice shining armor **- creo que no nos han presentado**

**- o es cierto -** dice twilight **- bueno maud este es shining armor mi hermano -** dice señalando a twilight** - y shining esta es maud pie hermana de pinkie**

**- un gusto - **dice maud de la misma forma que dice las cosas

**- ¿igual...mente? -** dice shining armor

pero en eso viene rainbow dash corriendo

**- ¡CHICAS! -** dice rainbow llamando a sus amigas **- ¡VENGAN CONMIGO ES UNA EMERGENCIA!**

**- ¿que? ¿que pasa? -** se preguntan las chicas

**- no hay tiempo para explicar, necesito que vengan - **interrumpe rainbow **- vengan ustedes, y tu también shining y también tu ¿maud? como sea vengan -** dice rainbow dash para después regresar junto con los demás a la casa de fluttershy

* * *

CASA DE FLUTTERSHY: DÍA 2 - 5:10 pm

una vez de regreso a la casa de fluttershy junto con shining armor, twilight, rarity, applejack, rainbow dash y maud pie.

**- ¡DÉJENME SOLA! -** grita fluttershy del otro lado de la puerta **- por favor, solo quiero estar sola *lloriqueo***

**- fluttershy - **llama rarity **- por favor**

pero al otro lado de la puerta solo se oían lloriqueos

**- ¿que paso? - **pregunta applejack

**- ¿porque fluttershy llora así? -** pregunta twilight

**- *suspiro* tal vez deban verlo pero no estoy segura -** dice rainbow dash

**- ¿que es? -** pregunta shining armor

**- vengan a ver -** dice rainbow saliendo al patio de fluttershy

luego todos salen al patio

**- ¿que se supone que tenemos que ver? -** pregunta rarity

**- solo den unos tres pasos y verán -** dice rainbow dash

shining armor fue el primero en ir y en un momento determinado desaparece como si hubiese atravesado una especie de campo

**- ¿QUE FUE ESO? -**preguntan todas

**- ¿mi hermano esta bien? -** dice twilight pero no da a nadie tiempo de contestar pues entra a esa especie de campo/domo invisible y también desaparece

mientras dentro del domo

**- shining estas... -** dice twilight ingresando pero después se queda callada con la boca abierta por el panorama que veía: varios animales muertos de diferentes formas (degollados, quemados, partidos a la mitad, despellejados, etc) también había un enorme oso muerto con una frase en su estomago ¨PRONTO TE TOCARA¨

**- ¿twilight? -** dice shining armor que había ido a ver más de cerca pero luego voltea y se encuentra con su hermana **- ¿que haces qui? no deberías estar ****aquí -** dice shining acercándose a su hermana **- no quería que vieras algo como esto****  
**

**- shining dime la verdad -** dice twilight acercándose a su hermano **- ¡¿QUE SABES DE TODO ESTO?!**

**- yo... no lo sé si, recién e visto algo parecido**

**- pero..pero ¿como esto pudo pasar? **

**- te prometo que lo averiguare**

luego justo en eso ingresan rarity, applejack, rainbow dash y maud pie y rainbow dash

**- ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS PASO AQUÍ?! -** gritaron al unisono rarity y applejack

mientras que maud solo mira sorprendida... o bueno supongo que es sorprendida pues su rostro nunca cambia

**- les dije que no entraran -** dice rainbow dash quien entraba detrás de maud

**- de todas las cosas que puede pasar... ESTA ES... LA PEOR... COSA... POSIBLE -** dice rarity

**- concuerdo contigo rarity - **dijo applejack viendo todos los animales muertos que había por ahí incluyendo el oso **- ahora entiendo porque fluttershy esta así, esto debió ser muy duro para ella **

**- si, esta es la razón por la cual fluttershy esta encerrada en su cuarto llorando -** dice rainbow dash

**- no la culpo, ella es muy sensible, de seguro haber visto esto la a marcado -** dice rarity **- oh pobre fluttershy, ella necesita nuestra ayuda más que nunca **

**- tienes razón sugarcube, aunque a mí de hecho me gustaría saber quien hizo... esto -** comenta applejack

**- no se preocupen -** dice shining armor acercandoseles **- les prometo que descubriré quien hizo esto y haré que se haga justicia **

**- confió en tí hermano **

**- ¡ESPEREN! -** dice rainbow dash **- yo se quien pudo haber hecho esto **

**- ¡¿EN SERIO?! -** dijeron todas

**- claro que sí, estoy segura de que es bryan **

**- ¿bryan? -** dice twilight **- ¿estas segura? esto no es por lo que te haya vencido, porque si es así...**

**- créeme estoy segura de que es bryan **

**- ¿porque estas tan segura de que es bryan? -** pregunta twilight

**- se que es él, verán hace un rato discord estuvo ****aquí y...**

**- un momento, ¿discord estuvo aquí? -** pregunta twilight

**- si, al principio no le creí o creí que era él, luego uso su magia para ver al pasado y descubrió que él causante de esto era un pony negro con crin roja**

**- si pero él hecho de que sea así no quiere decir que realmente fuera él -** dice applejack **- no creo que fuera bryan **

**- yo tampoco -** dice twilight **- él no parece alguien que haría algo como esto **

**- lo pensé durante un tiempo y tiene sentido de que fuera bryan, no hay nadie en ponyville que tenga descripción y ademas ¿no es sospechoso de que cuando el venga pase esto? **

**- creo que estas exagerando, no creo que sea bryan -** dice twilight

mientras que shining parecía pensarlo **- rainbow ¿cuando bryan llego al pueblo?**

**- ayer ¿porque?**

_**flashback de shining armor: **_

**_- princesa celestia ¿desde cuando que percibió la alteración mágica? -_**_ pregunta shining armor _

_**- lo he sentido desde ayer**  
_

_**fin del flashback **_

**- no twilight, creo que si podría ser es tal bryan****  
**

_**-**_** ¿eh? ****  
**

**- es muy probable que ese tal bryan pueda haber hecho esto y... ¿quien sabe que mas? -** dice shining

**- ¿estas seguro? -** dice applejack

**- no pero me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas -** responde shining **- ¿donde esta ahora?**

**- eh... ni idea -** dice rainbow

**- no lo sabemos -** responde rarity

twilight parecía pensar en algo **- tal vez pinkie sabe, ella se fue a buscar a bryan**

**- si pero ¿donde esta pinkie? -** responde applejack

**- no la vi en todo el día -** responde twilight

**- ni yo -** responde rainbow

**- yo tampoco -** contesta rarity **- la ultima vez que la vi se estaba yendo a buscar a bryan **

**- y si ese tal bryan le hizo algo -** dice rainbow

**- no te precipites rainbow, tal vez ella este en algún lugar de ponyville -** dice twilight

**- no es así -** interrumpe maud **- la e buscando por todo ponyville**

**- ¿y si realmente bryan es el asesino? él pudo haberle hecho algo a pinkie -** acuso rarity

**- entonces tenemos que buscarlo -** dice twilight

**- entonces vamos -** dice maud **- no quiero que a pinkie le pase algo**

**- ¿pero donde esta bryan? -** pregunta rainbow

**- pinkie dijo que se esta quedando en la casa de lyra y bon bon -** dice twilight

**- entonces andando -** dice maud

todos ya estaban saliendo de la casa de fluttershy pero en eso interrumpe rarity

**- ¡ESPEREN! -** dice rarity haciendo que todos se detengan

**- ¿que pasa? -** dice shining armor

**- no podemos dejar sola a fluttershy -** dice rarity

**- es cierto -** dice rainbow dash **- alguien debería quedarse con fluttershy**

**- yo lo haré -** dice rarity **- conozco mejor que nadie a fluttershy, yo debería quedarme**

todas parece estar de acuerdo

**- mandare a algunos guardias para que investiguen la zona -** dice shining armor

**- esta bien, ahora vayan y encuentren a pinkie**

* * *

PONYVILLE: DÍA 2 - 5:40 pm

twilight, rainbow dash, maud y shining armor con unos guardias habían buscado la casa de lyra y bon bon pero no lo encontraban

**- ¿donde es? -** pregunta maud

**- eh...no me acuerdo -** dice twilight **- se que era por ****aquí**

**- me es difícil recordar cual es la casa de... ¡ESPEREN! ¡AHÍ ESTA! -** dice rainbow dash apuntando hacia una casa de donde bryan estaba saliendo por la puerta

mientras con bryan

**- "demonios, creo que debí haber matado a esa loca cuando tuve oportunidad, ¿me pregunto si fue buena idea dejarla viva?" -** pensaba bryan mientras salia de la casa y cerraba la puerta

pero en eso oye como lo llaman **-**** ¡ALTO AHÍ BRYAN! -** dice una voz que el conocía perfectamente

**- "que querrá ahora" -** piensa bryan volteando y se encuentra con twilight, applejack, rainbow dash, maud pie y shining armor con algunos guardias **- "¡O POR EL AMOR DE...! porque diablos no me dan un respiro" -** piensa bryan quien maso menos ya sabia a donde iba a ir esto

**- detente ahí mismo bryan -** dice rainbow

**- "muy bien tal vez si fue buena idea dejarla viva, solo debo deshacerme de ellas" ¿que quieren? -** dice bryan

**- ¿sabes donde esta pinkie pie? -** pregunta twilight

**- no tengo la más mínima idea de donde esta -** responde desinteresadamente bryan

**- mientes -** dice maud que estaba un poco apartada y bryan no la noto

**- ¡¿eh?! -** dice bryan **- "un momento, esa es la hermana de pinkie que estaba en el restaurante"**

**- ¿como que miente? -** pregunta twilight

**- en el restaurante tu dijiste que la habías visto**

**- eh...**

**- si sabes donde esta ¿porque mientes? -** dice applejack

**- de seguro sabe algo -** dice rainbow dash

**- ¿que sabes realmente? -** pregunta twilight

**- "vamos, vamos, piensa en una mentira inteligente, espera lo tengo" la verdad es que si había visto a pinkie pero desde que se fueron en tren no tengo idea de donde esta**

**- ¿que más sabes? -** pregunto maud

**- "diablos, porque es tan difícil leer la expresión en su cara"**

**- si sabes algo más es mejor que lo digas -** shining armor

**- ¿porque? -** pregunta bryan

**- haremos una inspección a su casa**

**- ¡¿QUE?! -** dice bryan **- no pueden hacer eso**

**- ¿sabes donde esta pinkie? -** pregunto maud

**- eh... no**

**- ¡CLARO QUE SABES! -** interfiere rainbow **- cuando volvimos pinkie nos dijo que iba a verte y...**

**- bueno no lo sé -** respondió bryan **- verán les contare, es verdad que vi a pinkie cuando volvieron, y créanme ¡ME VUELVE LOCO! ¡no importaba a donde iba ella me seguía!, aunque la logre perder cuando ingrese a ese bosque, después no tengo idea de donde esta**

**- un momento ¿bosque? ¿no te referirás al bosque everfree? -** pregunta twilight

**- eh creo que sí, ¿porque?**

**- ¡COMO QUE PORQUE, ESE BOSQUE ES PELIGROSO!**

**- ¡¿que?!**

**- en ese bosque habitan monstruos y es peligroso -** dice twilight

**- ¿dejaste sola a mi hermana en ese bosque? -** pregunta maud

**- bueno no tenia idea de que fuera peligroso, ¡en serio!**

**- debemos ir a buscarla -** dice maud

**- déjenme ayudar -** responde bryan **- por favor fue mi culpa en primer lugar, si algo le pasa no me lo perdonaría "tan fácil"**

**- muy bien pero solo porque es tu culpa en primer lugar -** dice rainbow dash **- si algo le pasa quedara en tu conciencia**

**- lo sé, yo no quería lastimarla solo quería alejarme de ella -** responde bryan

**- muy bien entonces -** responde shining armor **- yo también ayudare, iré con unos cuantos guardias, por mientras ustedes dos -** dice señalando a sus dos guardias que le acompañaban **- vayan revisando la casa **

**- "¿eh?, no, los cadáveres de lyra y la otra pony aún están ahí" -** piensa bryan **- no -** dice bryan

**- ¿que?**

**-**** ahora lo primordial es encontrar a pinkie, ella puede estar en peligro por mi culpa -** dice bryan fingiendo tristeza y culpa

**- por eso iré a buscar a pinkie junto con unos guardias, pero estos dos se quedaran a inspeccionar tu casa o ¿tienes algo que ocultar? -** dice shining armor

**- "rayos estoy en jaque, lo mejor seria no presionar y aceptar o estaré bajo sospecha, pero si acepto revisaran la casa y verán los cadáveres, tal vez debí limpiar" "ahora entiendo" -** pensó bryan **- no hay problema solo pierdes tu tiempo, pero ¿porque es importante inspeccionar mi casa?**

**- estas bajo cierta sospecha sobre algunos cargos**

**- así que solo es eso, como sea ayudare a buscar a pinkie yo ****también**

**- no, tu estas bajo mi vigilancia -** responde shining

**- pero hermano necesitamos toda la ayuda -** responde twilight

**- lo siento twilight, pero el bosque everfree es muy peligroso para ustedes seria mejor si...**

**- ¡NO****! pinkie es nuestra amiga no la dejaremos -** responde twilight

**- pinkie es mi hermana y tenemos que encontrarla -** responde maud **- él también ayudara ya que podría ser de ayuda ademas de que es su culpa**

**- lo sé, por eso quiero compensarlo -** responde bryan **- escucha shining armor si quieres después me interrogas o lo que quieras, pero ahora tenemos que encontrar a pinkie, mira yo nunca haría daño a nadie, en serio ahora voy a buscar a pinkie para corregir mi error así que has lo que quieras**

shining no estaba seguro de que responder, parecía de que que bryan era sincero, parecía que era un poni que no haría daño a nadie así que cometió un terrible error, confiar en él

**- de acuerdo -** responde shining

**- "esto no podría ser más sencillo jaja" -** piensa bryan

**- aunque estarás bajo vigilancia, y después necesito hacerte unas preguntas ¿entendiste? -** pregunta shining

**- porsupuesto**

**- muy bien -** dice shining armor luego se dirige a los dos soldados **- ustedes entren y revisen esa casa**

los soldados abren la puerta y entran y adentro... todo estaba normal, el cuarto estaba limpio, las cosas estaban en su lugar y con las luces claras (antes todo estaba más oscuro para dar ese fondo de tétrico,etc)

**- parece que no hay nada -** responde el soldado

**- entra y revisa todo -** responde shining armor

el soldado asiente y entra a revisar

mientras que con los demás

**- muy bien, enviare a algunos guardias para que ayuden a buscar a pinkie, y otros para que investiguen la casa de fluttershy -** responde shining

**- nosotras iremos también -** responde twilight

**- ¡NO! twili el bosque everfree es muy peligroso no dejare...**

**- PINKIE ES NUESTRA AMIGA NO LA DEJAREMOS ASÍ NOMAS -** responde twilight

**- pinkie es mi hermana también debo buscarla -** responde maud

luego bryan se acerca a shining y le dice **- lo siento shining, creo que tienen buenos argumentos**

**- *suspiro* esta bien, pero por favor tengan cuidado**

**- no te preocupes no es la primera vez que vamos al everfree -** responde rainbow

* * *

CASA DE FLUTTERSHY: DÍA 2 - 6:00 pm

**- escucha por favor flutershy, abre solo quiero... -** dice rarity pero en eso tocan la puerta *toc* *toc* *toc* **- un momento cariño -** dice rarity quien luego baja las escaleras y va a abrir la puerta

hay habían unos 5 guardias

Guardia 1: **podemos pasar**

**- ustedes son...**

**- nuestro comandante shining armor nos mando para que investiguemos sobre ese incidente -** contesta el guardia 2

**- o si claro pasen -** dice rarity **- por cierto saben si shining y las demás ya encontraron a pinkie**

**- yo escuche algo -** dice el guardia 3 **- oí que por culpa de un tal bryan, esa tal pinkie esta perdida en el everfree, pero nuestro comandante esta yendo para allá junto a algunos guardias **

**- un momento, ¿pinkie pie esta en el bosque everfree? no puede ser**

en eso se abre la puerta del cuarto de fluttershy

**- ¿flutershy?**

flutershy abre la puerta de su cuarto y sale con la mirada hacia abajo

**- ¡flutershy! por fin saliste pero ¿que pasa? -** responde rarity

**- bueno... -** dice fluttershy con la mirada baja **- te oí diciendo de que pinkie esta perdida en el bosque everfree y... y...**

luego rarity se le acerca y le da un abrazo **- tranquila fluttershy, las demás ya han ido a buscarla no te preocupes**

**- lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme aquí mientras sé que pinkie esta en peligro, yo también iré a buscarla -** responde fluttershy levantando la mirada, se podía notar que fluttershy había llorado bastante

**- fluttershy, tranquilízate, lo tuyo también es difícil, seria mejor que te quedaras**

**- no, yo también debo ir a buscarla, no me puedo quedar lamentándome por lo que me paso, aunque se que es muy ****difícil -** dice fluttershy totalmente decidida

**- que noble de tu parte fluttershy**

**- o casi se me olvida -** dice fluttershy yendo a una esquina donde estaban las tres manticoras bebes sobre una manta durmiendo (nivel de azúcar elevándose XD)

fluttershy los recoge y los pone en una cuna que discord había materializado antes de irse, aunque parecía que las manticoras estaban algo inconformes, así que fluttershy toma uno de sus peluches y lo pone en la cuna, haciendo que por instinto los bebes manticoras se apeguen al peluche

**- listo -** dice fluttershy

luego para acortar, fluttershy y rarity salieron para reunirse con las demás e ir a buscar a pinkie mientras que los 5 guardias se quedaron para investigar

* * *

FRONTERA DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE: DÍA 2 - 6:10 pm

se encontraban shining armor, bryan, twilight, applejack, rainbow dash y maud. los guardias que shining había mandado se habían adelantado

**- muy bien, bryan tu iras conmigo te mantendré vigilado -** dice shining armor

**- claro, como sea**

**- twili tú y tus amigas por favor ****cuídense **

**- no te preocupes hermano estaremos bien -** responde twilight

pero en eso llegan fluttershy junto con rarity **- ¡ESPEREN! - **dice fluttershy llegando

**- ¡¿FLUTTERSHY?! -** dicen todas

**- estas bien **

**- ¿que haces aquí?**

varias preguntas comenzaron a inundar a fluttershy

**- eh... es...estoy bien -** responde fluttershy **- vine porque también quiero ayudar a buscar a pinkie**

**- bueno claro que puedes ayudar, pero creí que aún ****estarías triste por lo de...**

**- bueno... aún me siento mal por lo que...- ** flutershy guardo silencio pero después volvió a hablar **- pero no puedo quedarme llorando mientras una de mis amigas esta en peligro**

pero en eso rarity nota a bryan **- ¡ESPEREN! ¿QUE HACE ÉL AQUÍ?** **-** pregunta rarity apuntando a bryan **- fue tu culpa en primer lugar, por lo que pinkie esta en peligro**

**- lo sé -** responde bryan **- y me siento muy mal por eso -** dice fingiendo tristeza y culpa **- por eso yo también quiero ayudar a encontrarla, mira miss rarity lamento lo de nuestro primer encuentro, se que no me porte como es debido y me gustaría que me perdonaras**

rarity por su parte no sabia que decir, bryan parecía otra persona y no el que incendio su boutique **- eh... bueno... de acuerdo -** responde rarity

**- muy bien debemos buscar a pinkie -** dice bryan **- "juro que cuando esto acabe los matare a todos"**

* * *

BOSQUE EVERFREE: DÍA 2 - 6:30 pm

shining armor iba junto a bryan buscando cualquier pista sobre pinkie

**- fue por tí por lo que pinkie esta perdida, al menos no te acuerdas por donde fue que se ****perdió -** pregunta shining armor

**- si lo sé, no me lo recuerdes -** responde bryan

**- ¿por donde? -** pregunta shining

**- eh... por ahí**

**- ****acuérdate**

**- eh... un momento creo que...** - dice bryan quien luego se va corriendo y atraviesa unos arbustos, shining lo persigue

luego al otro lado se encuentra bryan sentado

**- ¿que haces? porque saliste corriendo**

**- eh... o es que creí haber visto a pinkie pero me ****confundí -** responde bryan **- bueno no importa, creo que me acorde por donde era que deje a pinkie sígueme -** dice aumentando el paso

mientras en la copa del árbol se encontraba bryan viendo la escena **- espero que mi copia lo distraiga lo suficiente -** dice bryan para después apretar algunos botones en su segundo reloj y desaparecer en un flash

* * *

BOSQUE EVERFREE: DÍA 2 - 6:50 pm

con las mane 5 (porque falta pinkie) maud, twilight, rainbow dash y applejack iban al frente, en un momento dado fluttershy siente algo y se desvía del camino, rarity lo nota y decide seguirla

**- ¿pasa algo fluttershy? -** pregunta rarity a fluttershy que estaba frente a algunos arbustos dispuesta a cruzar

**- ¿eh?... o lo siento, es que... creí haber visto algo**

**- ya ya fluttershy, esta bien**

**- lo siento es que... *suspiro* tengo miedo de estar aquí**

**- es suficiente con que estés aquí ayudando para encontrar a pinkie**

**- gracias rarity **

**- de nada ¿por cierto que hay detrás de ese arbusto?**

**- eh... no lo sé -** dice fluttershy para después pasar ese arbusto y se encontró con una manticora muerta, le faltaba su cabeza que estaba aplastado, su cerebro estaba desparramado en el suelo

fluttershy no lo aguanto y salio corriendo y llorando

**- ¡FLUTTERSHY ESPERA! -** dice rarity quien va tras ella

* * *

CASA DE BRYAN: DÍA 2 - 6:35 pm

pinkamena estaba en la sala viendo como esos dos guardias salían por la puerta, habían pasado por toda la casa y no habían visto los cadáveres de lyra y bon bon, ellos lo atravesaban como fantasma, también no habían visto a pinkamena

**- que artefacto tan extraño -** dice pinkamena viendo en sus cascos un extraño aparato rectangular de metal con dos enormes botones, uno rojo y otro blanco, el botón rojo estaba apretado

luego aparece bryan quien llevaba una mirada seria **- *suspiro* bueno parece que funciono, pinkamena ya puedes apretar el botón blanco**

luego pinkamena aprieta el botón blanco y todo vuelve a la ¨normalidad¨ bryan ya podía ver los cadáveres y también a pinkamena

**- oye tú -** dice pinkamena **- ¿que es esto? - **pregunta apuntando al extraño artefacto

**- jejeje, bueno se que la ciencia nunca sera capaz de superar al poder y la magia pero debo admitir que es muy útil debes en cuando**

pinkamena levanta una ceja

**- esto de aquí abre un agujero de gusano creando un intervalo en el tiempo, un momento del pasado traído al futuro**

pinkamena solo permanecía seria

**- eh... lo olvide, en este lugar predomina la magia a sí que no están tan avanzado en la ciencia**

**- pero ¿como sabes todo eso?**

**- veras no solo soy un asesino torturador genocida maniático narcisista que disfruta con el sufrimiento de otros, sino que... también soy brillante **

**- si ya veo -** dice pinkamena sin mucha importancia **- pero como sabias que iban a inspeccionar la casa**

**- bueno veras... ¡AGH! MALDICIÓN -** dice agarrándose la cabeza

**- ¿que pasa? -** pregunta rápidamente pinkamena

**- ahora lo sé -** responde bryan

**- ¿eh? **

luego bryan se estaba convirtiendo en piedra, primero sus patas y avanzando hacia su cabeza **- solo no hagas nada -** dice bryan con sus ultimas palabras y haciendo algo que cualquier persona haría cuando se esta convirtiendo en piedra, materializa unos lentes negros y se los pone para verse cool

finalmente bryan se vuelve una estatua de piedra

* * *

SUB-ZOTANO DE BRYAN: DÍA 2 - 3:30 pm

bryan se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza pero luego vuelve en si

**- ¿que paso? -** pregunto pinkamena

**- pronto te lo explicare, por ahora necesito hacer algunas cosas**

luego bryan coge materializa varias piezas de metal (materializar ese tipos de cosas no le cuesta casi nada de magia o mana)

**- oye deja de ignorarme ademas ¿que haces? **

**- veras lo que pasa es que lo olvidare pero luego lo recordare ahí sera cuando te lo explique mejor -** dice terminando de construir un pequeño artefacto con dos botones **- toma esto -** dice dándole el artefacto

**- ¿que es esto? -** pregunta pinkamena

**- luego te explico pero cuando vengan a inspeccionar la casa aprieta el botón rojo, luego presiona el botón blanco solo cuando te lo diga -** dice bryan para después empezar a construir otra cosa en el piso

**- ¿y ahora que haces?**

**- me enfrentare contra discord y lo que estoy construyendo me ayudara -** responde bryan mientras construía

**- ¡¿piensas enfrentarte a discord?! ¿tu soló? ¿acaso estas loco?**

**- un poco, pero créeme lo derrotare**

**- ¿porque estas tan seguro? **

bryan termina de construir su artefacto para tenderle una trampa a discord, luego materializa un hoja y una pluma y empieza a escribir

**- OYE RESPONDEME, ¿porque estas tan seguro?**

bryan lo mira a los ojos **- porque ya lo vencí**

**- ¿que?**

bryan termina de escribir y luego lo mete en una carta **- hora de volver -** dice bryan para luego agarrarse fuertemente la cabeza luego vuelve en sí

**- ah, ¿que? -** bryan ve que tiene una carta en sus manos, no pierde tiempo y la abre y la lee

luego solo da una sonrisa presumida **- vamos pinkamena tenemos trabajo que hacer **

**- ¿eh?**

* * *

CASA DE BRYAN: DÍA 2 - 7:00 pm

**- muy bien espero que esto funcione -** dice pinkamena agarrando una enorme sierra eléctrica que enciende pero justo cuando va a cortar a bryan hecho de piedra este vuelve a la normalidad

**- ¡¿QUE CARAJOS HACES?! -** dice bryan retrocediendo rápidamente para evitar ser cortado pero sus lentes si fueron cortados

**- ¿volviste? -** pregunto incrédula pinkamena

**- claro que si, ademas ¿porque tenias esa sierra eléctrica? -** dice bryan pero luego nota que también había varias cosas como: un enorme mazo partido a la mitad, una cierra circular sin filo, un martillo eléctrico roto, un talador sin filo y varios instrumentos en igual estado **- ¿que has estado haciendo?**

**- creí que te había pasado algo, solo eso -** dice pinkamena con esa cara entre seria y enojada **- aún tienes que ayudarme a deshacerme de pinkie por eso no podía dejarte ir, nada más**

**- aja, pero te dije que no hicieras nada -** responde bryan

**- y eso hice pero luego me aburrí - **responde pinkamena **- ¿como sea que te paso?**

**- nada solo estaba contigo -** responde bryan de manera simple

**- ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO! estuviste media hora convertido en piedra y...**

**- te estoy diciendo que estaba contigo pero no ahora sino en esta tarde, porque crees que estaba tan seguro de que iba a derrotar a discord **

pinkamena abre los ojos de para en par **- un momento... ¿que?**

**- si era yo**

**- entonces ¿tu yo del futuro puede ir al pasado cada vez que quieres?**

**- bueno maso menos, pero cuesta mucha magia y ahora eso es lo que no tengo -** responde bryan **- sin embargo, cuando alguien vuelve en el tiempo lo hago de manera instintiva y no me cuesta nada de magia**

**- ¿como puedes hacer eso?**

**- soy un ser atemporal, de hecho el tiempo no me afecta soy capaz de vivir fuera o dentro de él como me plazca, estoy libre de las leyes de la física y el universo, no me afecta la causa y efecto**

**- espera... ¿QUE? -** dice incrédula pinkamena **- pero solo eres un pony**

**- no, solo tome la forma de un pony, ademas actualmente no tengo toda mi fuerza solo una parte de ella por esto -** dice mostrando su medidor

**- es imposible, como alguien puede no afectarle el tiempo, eso quiere decir que no envejeces**

**- si, yo siempre ****existí**

**- no puede ser, todos tienen un origen**

**- bueno eso es cierto también, yo existía incluso antes de nacer, me vi a mi mismo crecer,se que es difícil de entender solo eres una mortal, yo voy por ahí viviendo a mi modo, este no es el primer universo que visito y tampoco sera el ultimo**

**- pero que edad tienes**

**- bueno el tiempo no me afecta y es difícil calcularlo cuando estuve fuera de él, pero sacando en cuenta todo, yo aun soy muy joven tengo 789**

**- un momento ¿789 años? solo eso**

**- años no, tengo 789 eternidades**

**- otra vez... ¿QUE?**

**- si, es increíble vivir la eternidad, una eternidad es igual a infinito, es como multiplicar 789 x infinito, los seres como tú no entienden el limite de infinito**

**- ¿789 eternidades? ¿que eso no te hace viejo?**

**- bueno si soy viejo comparado con mi yo de cuando recién empezaba, pero soy joven comparado con mi yo de millones de eternidades en el futuro, viejo y joven al fin de cuentas para mi es lo mismo**

**- ¿pero y si mueres?**

**- bueno en este estado supongo que podría, hasta que me libere de esto -** dice apuntando su medidor **- soy un mortal, así que supongo que puedo morir, pero no tengo planeado hacer eso ya que es aburrido, por eso puedo usar una limitada cantidad de magia para emergencias, bueno ese era la regla que había al aceptar, pero las reglas se hicieron para romperse**

**- en otras palabras cuando te liberes de eso volverás a ser inmortal**

**- si**

**- sabes seria grandioso si yo también fuera inmortal**

**- jaja los mortales y la inmortalidad, créeme no lo soportarías, ningún mortal es capaz de soportar si quiera una eternidad**

**- deja de decir mortal como si fuéramos insectos**

**- para mi lo son, pero bueno ya se paso bastante el tiempo tengo que hacer esto**

**- un momento hacer que *slap* -** dice pinkamena que no vio que atrás de ella estaba una sartén

**- bien creo que es hora de seguir** - dice bryan para después dar un pequeño toque en la frente de pinkamena, de pronto la melena lacia de pinkamena vuelve a ser esponjado recuperando su color volviendo a ser pinkie **- creo que eso es todo, un momento -** luego bryan noto que en el casco de pinkie había una gran cicatriz de cuando le clavo el cuchillo

**- ¡MALDICIÓN! como odio tener que hacer esto pero es necesario -** dice bryan quien luego prende en uno de sus cascos fuego, pero era un fuego azul y pequeño, luego con ese fuego cubrió el casco de pinkie pero ese fuego no la quemaba sino que hizo que la cicatriz desapareciera

**- listo hora de seguir -** dice cargando a pinkie sobre su lomo para después teclear algo en su reloj y desaparecer en un flash

* * *

BOSQUE EVERFREE: DÍA 2 - 7:05 pm

bryan aparece en un claro del bosque con pinkie sobre su lomo, luego de un empujón la tira y ella cae al suelo (si él no entiende nada sobre delicadeza)

**- bueno supongo que eso es todo solo tengo que encontrar a shining e intercambiar lugar con mi ilusión -** dice bryan pero luego ve su medidor **- ¡¿PERO QUE MIERD...?! CARAJO 98% olvide que ahora puedo usar menos magia que antes tengo que encontrarlos ya -** dice bryan quien empieza a apretar unos cuantos botones en su reloj y desaparece en un flash

luego de unos 5 minutos pinkie pie despierta

**- ¿eh? ¿que me paso? -** dice pinkie algo desorientada luego ve todo a su alrededor **- ¿porque estoy en el bosque everfree? y...¿que es este dolor de cabeza?**

**- vaya al fin despiertas -** dice una voz en el aire, pinkie voltea a todos lados pero no encuentra a nadie **- aquí arriba -** vuelve a decir la voz haciendo que pinkie levante la cabeza y ahí estaba un unicornio color mostaza con crin negra, un parche en el ojo izquierdo y también fumaba un abano, este ser misterioso estaba encima de una nube

**- oh hola que tal -** saluda pinkie alegremente con una sonrisa en su rostro

**- es extraño verte en esta forma, jaja se que me dijiste que eras totalmente opuesta pero no creí que tanto**

**- ¿eh? - **al parecer pinkie no entendió

**- oh no es nada pinkamena**

**- oh solo llámame pinkie y... ¿como sabes mi nombre? yo no lo conozco ¿es alguien nuevo en ponyville? ¿le gusta las fiestas?**

**- vaya también eres muy conversadora, es extraño verte así, se que no me conoces pero pronto me conocerás o mejor dicho tu otra yo me ****conocerá**

**- ¿mi otra yo? un momento usted es un unicornio ¿como puede estar sobre esa nube?**

**- magia -** responde el ser misterioso ** como sea supongo que te preguntaras que haces aquí ¿no es así?**

**- eso mismo estaba pensando ¿como lo hizo? ¿leyó mi mente? ¿uso magia? ¿usted sabe mucha magia? sabe también tengo una amiga que sabe mucha magia y...**

**- "diablos, él tenia razón, de verdad en esa forma es muy molesta" quieres saber que haces aquí ¿si o no?**

**- claro -** dice pinkie

**- bueno veras recuerdas a bryan**

**- ¿bryan? o sí el es mi nuevo amigo, también es nuevo en el pueblo**

**- si veras te diré lo que paso, bryan no quiere ser tu amigo**

**- ¡¿QUE?! -** dice totalmente sorprendida

**- a él no le agrada mucho tu compañía por eso cuando volviste de canterlot y lo perseguiste él huyo de tí, luego cuando viniste aquí al bosque everfree para seguir persiguiendolo un coco te cayo en la cabeza y quedaste ****inconsciente**

**- ¿un coco? -** pregunta pinkie

**- si, era un coco de esa palmera -** dice el misterioso ser apuntando atrás de pinkie

pinkie voltea y justo atrás de ella esta la enorme palmera con varios cocos **- ah... ¿como no lo vi? -** dice pinkie con una sonrisa inocente

luego el ser misterioso abre su boca y sale una larga lengua que envuelve al coco y trae consigo, luego le crecen dos colmillos que lo incrusta al coco haciendo que este pierda su color y se achique hasta desaparecer **- delicioso**

**- increíble -** dice pinkie

**- como sea eso es lo que paso -** responde él

**- ¿eso es lo que paso?**

el ser misterioso sonríe para sus adentros **- sí **

**- así que ¿bryan no quiere ser mi amigo?**

**- exacto**

**- ¿porque debo creer en tí?**

**- solo pregúntate porque te mentiría -** responde el ser luego ve su reloj de pulsera **- vaya mira la hora se hace tarde -** dice botando su abano que al tocar el piso se vuelve cenizas que se lo lleva el viento y empezar a fumar otro **- tengo que irme, ah se me olvidaba una cosa más**

**- ¿que cosa?**

**- me dijeron que en esa forma tus promesas son fuertes así que quiero que prometas de que no dirás nada acerca de mí **

**- ¿porque?**

en un parpadeo el unicornio estaba parado frente a ella **- solo prometelo si **

**- de acuerdo pinkie promesa -** responde pinkie

**- muy bien tengo que irme nos volveremos a ver -** dice alejándose para después apretar algunos botones de su reloj y desaparecer en un flash

**- increíble -** dice pinkie luego oye como unos arbustos se movían

**- ¿quien esta ahí? -** pregunta pinkie, pero en eso de los arbustos sale fluttershy llorando

**- ¿fluttershy? -** dice pinkie

fluttershy nota a pinkie y dice **- ¿pinkie? -** luego las dos chocan

**- ¡FLUTTERSHY ESPERA! -** dice rarity quien perseguía a fluttershy y evitaba la maleza lo mejor que podía, pero luego ve a fluttershy y a pinkie que se levantaban medias aturdidas por el choque**- ¿pinkie?**

**- ¿rarity? ¿que hacen aquí?**

luego rarity va y la abraza **- oh querida estábamos muy preocupadas por tí**

luego fluttershy también va y la abraza olvidando lo que vio hace un momento **-****que bueno que estas bien**

**- no entiendo ¿que paso?**

**- bryan nos lo explico, de que tu lo seguías y luego entraron al bosque everfree y luego tu te perdiste ¿que paso? - ** pregunta rarity

**- bueno... me cayo un coco y quede inconsciente pero ya estoy bien -** responde pinkie con una sonrisa

** - bueno estamos felices de que estés bien -** dice dándose un abrazo entre las tres

luego a lo lejos los observaba el unicornio mostaza con crin negra y un parche en el ojo mientras fumaba un abano, pero luego ve su reloj, el unicornio escupe su abano **- aún falta algo** - dice para luego teletransportase (esta vez usando su magia)

* * *

BOSQUE EVERFREE: DÍA 2 - 7:10 pm

podemos ver a un unicornio mostaza con crin negra y una cutie mark de un cofre del tesoro (si me falto eso) atado a un árbol y al frente de él estaban twilight, rainbow dash, applejack con miradas molestas y también maud estando como siempre

**- ¡LES DIGO QUE NO SÉ NADA! -** decía él unicornio al borde del llanto

**- yo digo que miente -** dice rainbow dash **- deberíamos darle un escarmiento para que nos diga la verdad**

mientras el pobre unicornio estaba atemorizado y con ganas de llorar **- "lealtad a la reina, lealtad a la reina, lealtad a la reina..." -** es todo lo que trataba de pensar

**- solo queremos que nos digas que sabes sobre pinkie o que fue lo que le hicistes a nuestras amigas fluttershy y rarity -** dijo twiligh

**- pe...pero no sé, de verdad que no sé**

**- no nos mientas, si tu nos estabas siguiendo claro que sabes algo -** dijo applejack

el pobre pony no lo soporto más y empezó a derramar lagrimas, luego maud se le acerco y le dijo **- pinkie pie es mi hermana, se que sabes algo, así que o lo dices o esto se pondrá feo -** dijo maud con una serenidad que daba miedo

pero en eso de los arbustos sale un guardia **- eh chicas **

todas voltean a ver de quien se trataba, solo era un simple guardia **- encontramos a su amiga**

todas se sorprenden y se alegran luego twilight se le acerca **- ¿en serio?**

**- si -** responde el guardia **- también esta con sus otras amigas rarity y fluttershy**

**- ¿donde? -** pregunta maud

el guardia les da la dirección de que solo tienen que ir de frente por donde el vino

**- muy bien iremos para allá -** dice twilight seguido de sus amigas pero rainbow se detiene y se dirige al guardia **- por cierto ese unicornio de allá nos estaba siguiendo, tal vez sabe algo**

**- no se preocupen yo me encargo -** dice el guardia

**- eso espero -** responde applejack luego todas se van

cuando solo quedan el guardia y el unicornio, el guardia se le acerca hasta estar cara a cara con él, luego saca un cuchillo, el unicornio cierra los ojos esperando lo peor pero luego cae liberado, al parecer el guardia corto las sogas

**- ¿eh? -** dice el unicornio

luego al guardia se cubre un fuego verde y se convierte en un unicornio mostaza con crin negro y un parche en el ojo

**- ¿q...que quieres? -** dice el unicornio empezando a derramar un poco de lagrimas **- acaso vas a burlarte de mi por ser atrapado, bueno hazlo ya estoy acostumbrado, creo que solo para eso sirvo para hacer las cosas mal y que otros se burlen de mi y me peguen, yo no sirvo para na...**

pero en eso el otro le tira una bofetada **- ¡IDIOTA! deja de menospreciarte y sentir lastima de ti mismo eso no sirve para nada**

**- ¿acaso sabes lo que siento?**

**- lo sé mejor que nadie, pero rendirse no es la solución, mírame a los ojos**

el otro lo mira y se queda atónito **- acaso tú... no no puede ser**

**-pasaras por muchas cosas pero no te preocupes al final todo saldrá bien -** dice retirándose **- ah y una cosa más, cuando te ofrezcan el trato ****acéptalo -** luego de eso aprieta unas cosas en su reloj de pulsera y desaparece

mientras que el otro al ver esto queda sorprendido, luego atrás suyos aparecen tres changeling

**- oye C.J -** llama uno de los changeling

**- ¿eh? **

pero en eso uno le da un cocacho **- idiota porque te dejaste atrapar, seras tonto**

**- jajaja, debieron haberte sacrificado para que no causaras problemas, no sé como escapaste pero muerto ayudas más**

**- ya ya déjenlo, tenemos que dar informe a la reina chrysalis -** dijo el ultimo changeling

**- es... esta bien -** responde el unicornio mientras una llama verde lo cubría y se transformaba en un changeling

* * *

**me aburro comenten**


End file.
